


【翻譯】你才不是我糖爹，我們之間又沒有糖 You Can't Be My Sugar Daddy, We Don't Even

by sandykill



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Banter, Crack with Feels, M/M, Porn With Feels, Repressed Feelings, Snark, Sugar Daddy, Tenderness, bickering is flirtation, characters eventually use their words, ciri finds it cute, geralt is an emotional idiot, geralt is confused by jaskier, geralt/yennefer - Freeform, happy ever after, jaskier is fine with them boning, jaskier is geralt's sugar daddy, minor poly, reunited a year or so after 1.06, yennefer is done with this shit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 在他們分開，因為傑洛特或許在壓力山大時過度反應，之後的大概一年，傑洛特半路遇見了亞斯克爾。他當初沒有想到亞斯克爾會真的離開。希里正在跟葉奈法一起過冬，那令傑洛特感覺或許有些冷清。而亞斯克爾看起來過得不錯。那挺好。傑洛特很確定這只是個短暫的相遇，然後他會繼續他的旅途，獨自一人，一如往常。但令他驚訝的是亞斯克爾再次加入他的隊伍。只是每一次他們進到村莊，亞斯克爾總是付錢讓他們有最好的房間，還有熱水澡，傑洛特得到了新的鎧甲，還有一次拿到了錢幣去買那些”你對著展示架流口水的漂亮戳人玩意”。他回以低吼，但還是把它們買下來了。它們真的是很不錯的匕首。傑洛特真希望自己能搞懂這到底是怎麼一回事。還有為什麼那些關心照顧感覺真的挺不錯。非常不錯。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Be My Sugar Daddy, We Don't Even Have Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075560) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> 作者註：
> 
> 嗨！這是我為這部作品寫的第一篇文，但不全是依照Netflix電視劇的設定來寫。  
> 謝謝你們閱讀這個有些搞笑的談戀愛的故事。

如果他是那種樂觀的類型，傑洛特會把他剛買的這份食物稱作燉肉的。

但他從來就不是那種人，他也很確定就連叫它燕麥粥都太好心了。那聞起來像泡尿。這也不是第一次有人往他的食物裡撒尿，但這是這兩天來的第一份食物。冬日裡的狩獵沒什麼成果，而他的口袋更蕭瑟。他真的需要為自己多留點錢。葉奈法有足夠的財產照顧希里。但那念頭每一次出現時都被他忽略了。因為那麼做是對的。他和葉奈法都同意－嗯沒有同意，葉奈法說，而他沒有反對－希里冬天時跟葉奈法一起，夏天時則是傑洛特。未來的女王不需要在冰凍的大地上遊蕩。

他認為那能幫助她了解艱苦為何物；葉奈法指出那不是希里缺乏的課題。

傑洛特瞪著那份食物，思考著再餓一天沒關係的。他的視野只有在邊緣有些模糊而已。他聽見一支魯特琴響起，然後在聽見”丟個銀子給你的獵魔士“的前奏時呻吟。他永遠逃不掉那首該死的歌。

或是亞斯克爾的回憶。

他沒有每天都想起那個吟遊詩人，但夠常想到了。他為他們分開的方式感到懊悔，但沒什麼他能做的。已經過幾個月，幾乎一年，或許一年再多一些（當你活得跟他一樣久時時間令人有些困惑且容易被遺忘），他們的旅途再也沒交集。

傑洛特想，那是命運向他要求的代價，於是沒有去尋找那名詩人。他已經學到了別與命運作對。終於。他把湯匙插入那坨”食物“然後嘆氣。他真的需要燃料，但那歌聲令他失去食慾，用那食物沒辦到的方式。

那名吟遊詩人在錯誤的字詞間轉音令他心煩。從沒有人能用正確的方式唱出那白痴的歌。只有寫出那首歌的那白痴能正確地唱它。不是說唱出一首口水歌有什麼正確的方式。但還是。

他恨那首歌，除非是亞斯克爾唱的。

「老天啊，那看起來超級糟的。是有人往裡頭撒尿嗎？」

「我吃過比尿更糟的，」傑洛特反射地回道。畢竟，他真的吃過。

「喏，他們給我的好多了。」一個碗落到他面前。蔬菜燉肉，滿滿的肉，很可能是真正的牛肉，胡蘿蔔，胡椒的香氣。那幾乎被亞斯克爾的香水味蓋過。他又灑得那麼重了，表示他希望今晚找到人睡。

「一直都說人們很蠢，」傑洛特把湯匙移進新的那碗裡，狼吞虎嚥了一會。最後他終於抬起頭。「為什麼不是你在唱？」

「嘛，你看起來跟坨屎一樣，我的腦袋就說，嗯他需要有填料的派，今晚就讓那傢伙唱吧。」

「你有腦袋？」傑洛特忍住沒呻吟出聲。操，他又落入他們過去說話的模式，而那或許是不正確的。

「我的腦袋本來還說要再給你一碗燉肉，但現在它或許不那麼說了。腦袋真的是非常難以捉摸。」亞斯克爾抬起眉毛，拿起那個碗。他們互瞪著。「所以？」

「對不起，」傑洛特最後開口。

「有那麼難嗎？」亞斯克爾伸手拍拍他的頭。「乖獵魔士！」

「操你的，」傑洛特罵。

亞斯克爾沒有回答，只是走開了。傑洛特在想他是不是要直接離開旅店酒館了，但過了一會他帶著更多的燉肉和一壺東西回來。「啤酒，」他說。「也是沒有尿味的。」

傑洛特點頭，吃喝起來。亞斯克爾沈默不語，傑洛特真的伸手拿了一把刀。因為依照過去經驗，如果亞斯克爾安靜下來，都有怪物或魔法牽扯進來。他一手握著刀藏在桌子底下，另一手拿著酒杯。如果需要的話可以扔出它。它的重量很合適。媽的為什麼亞斯克爾那麼安靜？絕對是變形怪。

「希里呢？」亞斯克爾問。「還是你也要她滾蛋了？」

「公主跟葉奈法一起過冬，」傑洛特說。「在那學習她所需要學的。春至時我會去接她，教導她我能教的，直到秋天。我們說好那會是未來幾年最好的安排方式。」

「我們？」

「葉奈法和特瑞絲跟我說，」傑洛特承認。「說了我冬天露營的方式，對小孩不好。」

「是啊那幾乎都不適合你了，所以很合理。春天時你真的會回去吧？」亞斯克爾怒瞪著他，傑洛特想知道他是從哪學會這種威脅程度幾乎像隻小貓的瞪視。新招。

「我會的。我受夠反抗命運了。」

「直到下一次。」

傑洛特發出一道最接近笑聲的聲響。「直到下次。」他點頭。「謝謝你的燉肉，亞斯克爾。」他站起身，準備要離開那吵鬧的酒館－他成功讓店主同意他能睡在他租給蘿蔔的馬廄中。

「誰來救我，」亞斯克爾翻了個白眼。「我有房間。你能待那裡。」

「我很好。」

「你很臭，頭髮裡有血，衣服上有洞，還準備要吃尿味湯。」

「你怎麼知道我的衣服上有洞，那在盔甲底下。」

「因為你是你，」亞斯克爾說。

「你噴了那個想找人上床時會噴的香水。」

「你記得我的味道？」亞斯克爾朝他笑。「嗷～～～我的獵魔士真的愛我。」

傑洛特想知道自己為什麼會想念亞斯克爾。或許特瑞絲問他到底被炸到過幾次頭是對的。亞斯克爾比了方向，傑洛特跟上。亞斯克爾在吧檯邊停下，要求他們送熱水到他們房裡。那詩人交給她的錢幣數量令傑洛特印象深刻，接著在看到那房間時更感到驚訝。怪不得亞斯克爾願意收留他過夜了，那空間幾乎是他們這些年來合住過的任何房間的三倍大。「哼。」

「我知道，跟我這些日子裡住的比起來有些小，但是他們最好的房間了。」

「小？」

「嗯哼～」亞斯克爾打開門，幾名女僕將水桶提了進來。浴桶放在另一個與臥房相連的房間裡，操的那大到夠他在裡頭伸直腿。水被倒了進去，亞斯克爾交給他們更多錢。

「你怎麼會有那麼多錢？」傑洛特問。他開始脫下盔甲，一些泥土和......乾掉的一片片其他不知道什麼東西落到地上。他瞪著那團亂：「抱歉。」

「我知道，」亞斯克爾說。「答案很簡單。我是有錢人。」他把那些一直以來都會往洗澡水裡放的讓它們聞起來更好但又不太噁心的不管什麼東西倒進水裡。他微笑。「太傻了，到哪都帶著你最喜歡的這些泡澡精油，幾年了？兩年？」

「一年，」傑洛特說，進到水裡。那是他喜歡的能燙掉皮膚的溫度。

「噢，以為有更久。只是一年沒有我就讓你潦倒成這樣嗎？」亞斯克爾搖搖頭。「還以為葉奈法會照顧你呢。」

「我不需要照顧，」傑洛特回駁。不管他對葉奈法有多少的感覺，讓她照顧他的念頭令人毛骨悚然。她的照顧會早早把他送進墳墓的。以他的年紀來說有夠早的早。

「是啊，我知道，這兩年只增加了你憂鬱的程度。」一桶水從他頭頂澆下，下一秒亞斯克爾的雙手已洗起他的頭髮。操，他都忘了這是什麼感覺。

「一年，」傑洛特重複道。

「有些日子裡感覺更久。」

傑洛特沒有回答。他只是驚訝於亞斯克爾又一次安靜下來。太令人坐立難安了，這份沈默。亞斯克爾有時候他媽的連睡覺時都在講話。亞斯克爾的手離開他頭髮時他感到失落。他就那麼走開了，傑洛特大聲說：「有錢人？我相信你有個故事能說。」

「我當然有了，不過你享受你的泡澡吧。」

傑洛特被單獨一人留在房裡了，他聽見前門關上的聲音，於是在浴桶裡多待了一會。水開始變涼了，他討厭不冷不熱的洗澡水－幾十年來不得在許多凍人的河水中洗澡令他想要會想要逗留在冷水裡。當他準備起身時，門被敲響。

「亞斯克爾派來更多的熱水，」門外的聲音大喊。

傑洛特在想那會不會是陷阱，但他如果無法在一間旅館房間裡照顧好自己，那他也死的應該。都個帶著一桶滿滿的熱水與一個空桶子的三個人走了進來，浴桶裡的水被舀走了兩桶，更多的熱水被加了進來。兩名僕人離開，但那名長相標緻的紅髮逗留在原地。「亞斯克爾也付了錢，如果你需要陪伴的話。」

傑洛特眨眼。太詭異了。就算是亞斯克爾，也太詭異了。而且他也累了。「不了，但謝謝。」他微笑但她往後瑟縮了一步。他擺回他平時的面無表情。「再見。」

她離開後他繼續在水裡待得更久了一些。他想不通。他媽的為什麼亞斯克爾要幫他買春？他踏出洗澡水，稍微擦乾了身體。他想他能用洗澡水來大概清洗一下他的盔甲，但它不見了。「操的他們偷我的東西？」他大吼。他把乾布圍到腰上，那堪堪待在原位。他抓起他的劍衝出房間。

傑洛特跑下樓，整個房間陷入寂靜。「我的盔甲在哪？」他怒吼。「我會殺了不管哪一個拿走它的傢伙。」他環視著房間，發現亞斯克爾正把手指滑過一名女人喉嚨的肌膚，她的臉紅通通的。傑洛特從十步外就能聞見她升起的慾望。「他們偷拿我們的東西，亞斯克爾！」

「我們？」她問。「我不－。不先生，非常謝謝你。不了。」她匆匆離開了。

操，他讓亞斯克爾失去了今晚的床伴。在亞斯克爾給了他一切之後。傑洛特幾乎發出了嘟噥。他能感覺到那塊布開始滑下他的腰，用空著的手將它抓住。

這是在一座城鎮裡成功毀壞自己名聲的全新方式。

他決定那全都是亞斯克爾的錯。「你，」他低吼。

「沒錯是我，那一個付錢請旅館僕人清理修補你的鎧甲的人。」

「把它交給陌生人不是個好主意，」他說。在裡頭的不論是那些瓶子還是小刀，藏在它們裡的東西都能殺死人類。

「我把危險的東西都拿走了，」亞斯克爾朝他擺了個鬼臉。「你又沒藏得多巧妙。只過了幾年，不要說得好像我已經忘了。」

「一年，」傑洛特咬牙說。亞斯克爾無法搞對時間令他感到煩躁。「搞不好我身上有你不知道的東西。」

「沒錯那道傷疤是新的。」亞斯克爾指向他被一頭狼咬傷的地方。甚至不是怪物，只是一頭他媽的普通的狼，那時他或許發了燒，太過不清醒無法將牠擋開。「現在，我們可以上樓去了吧，除非你想要所有人繼續看著你的劍。」

傑洛特看向他手裡的武器。然後他跟隨著亞斯克爾的目光來到了自己幾乎已完全露在外頭的老二，那塊布垂在一旁。「操，」他轉身回房。亞斯克爾跟著他進到房裡。他等著亞斯克爾朝他大吼，但那詩人只是沈默著。那令人發疼。他恨那份疼痛。「說點什麼，」傑洛特喃喃道。

「你不喜歡我說話的時候。」

「而什麼時候那阻止過你了。」

「你知道什麼時候，」亞斯克爾說。

傑洛特想他的確知道。「為什麼你不揍我之類的？」

「是啊，因為我想要用你那長滿鬍渣的方挺強壯下巴折斷我自己的手。然後讓你對那一拳發表污辱的評論。但是相信我，我已完成我的復仇。有好幾個村子差不多相信了為了增加魔力，獵魔士們放棄了他們的男子氣概。又或特別是你，喜歡操山羊。醜的那種，在牠們給你頭槌之後。」

「哪些村莊？」

「就留給你當做旅途上的驚喜了，」亞斯克爾回答。

傑洛特大笑出聲。一道真正的笑，一到幾乎是人類的聲響。他看著亞斯克爾。那傢伙看起來很好。上流高級，昂貴的衣服。舒適自在的模樣。傑洛特腦中閃過請求亞斯克爾再跟他遊歷一陣子的念頭，他很確定自己不出一個禮拜就會厭煩亞斯克爾，那能消除他腦袋深處的搔癢，然後他就能夠再回到單獨一人的生活了。但他不能要求亞斯克爾放棄這個房間，換成冬日樹林裡的草墊。「對不起。」

「那不夠，對你說過的話來說那不夠。」

「沒錯，我想也是。」傑洛特點頭。「我該走了。」

「就舒舒服服的睡一晚吧。你可以等明天再回到你那愉快的悲慘生活。」

傑洛特點頭，四肢大張地躺到床上。操，這真是史上最好的床。至少感覺起來是那樣的。「你還唱丟個銀子給你的獵魔士嗎？」他發現自己正在那麼問。

「哈！那首老口水歌，就讓業餘者們去唱吧，」亞斯克爾回答。「晚安囉傑洛特。」他離開了房間，傑洛特決心不再做出任何毀壞那傢伙夜晚的事了。這是他這幾個月來最好的休息。

他在黎明之前醒來，當他打開門時，他的鎧甲躺在那，看起來比過去好一段時間看起來要好，還有仍帶著烤爐熱氣的新鮮麵包。他吃著麵包穿上衣服。到處都沒亞斯克爾的影子。沒關係。

傑洛克快速地打包好行李後前往馬廄，西邊應該有怪物需要剷除。或許他這次真能收得到報酬。他聽見魯特琴彈奏的音樂從太陽尚未破曉的灰暗中傳來。

亞斯克爾站在那，撥著琴弦，裹著毛邊斗篷，一個袋子擺在腳邊，蘿蔔一臉被煩到的開心。「好啦，我們要去哪？」亞斯克爾問。

「就這樣？」

「反正開始覺得這個小鎮有點無聊了。漂亮的全都操過了，好品質的肉也開始減少了。可以來找點新素材。不想要我的歌變得走味老套。」

「本來就是爛歌了要怎麼走味？」傑洛特問。

「這真是噢好高明啊的過了兩年我真想你的巧妙發言呢。」

「一年。」

「獵魔士，事實上是三年。」

「不，才不是，」傑洛特頓住了。他思考了一下。不可能的對吧？「噢，操。」亞斯克爾從來沒法對他說謊。所以操，那一定真的是三年。

「嗯～～～」亞斯克爾回道。「我建議等我們找到地方停腳時，你給葉奈法跟希里各寫一封信。試著用卑微懺悔的語氣寫。別擔心，我會在路上教你的。我們要往哪個方向？」

「西邊。」傑洛特給蘿蔔裝上鞍具。操，三年了？不可能啊。狗屎，操。操，狗屎。「三年？」

亞斯克爾朝他微笑：「還是我來寫吧，不然你會搞砸的比你真正搞砸的還要嚴重。」

蘿蔔慢悠悠地前進著，亞斯克爾走在他身旁，傑洛特很不爽這感覺有多麽的對。三小時後，他眨了眨眼。「你他媽的騙子，才沒有三年！」他仔細地算了每一趟旅途，每一次擊殺，沒有什麼東西能往上加到那麼多時間。

「你應該看看你自己現在的臉！」亞斯克爾歡呼。「我真的讓你相信了有三年。眾神在上啊，你真的在我們分開時變得更蠢了。你是怎麼有辦法同時騎馬跟說話的？」

傑洛特怒瞪著他。

他想不起來自己確切是為什麼會想念那個詩人。

亞斯克爾開始唱歌，唱著傑洛特不認得的歌曲，但撫平了他的心而且或許，他記得為什麼自己想念那個詩人。


	2. Chapter 2

傑洛特隔著火堆看著亞斯克爾。他躺在一塊精美的墊子上，那是從靠在他身旁圓木上的袋子裡拉出來的。還有一顆枕頭。蓬鬆柔軟的。還有一條巨大的，完全能鋪在國王的床上的毯子。亞斯克爾還換上了”起居服(lounging clothes)“，天知道那是啥。看起來似乎是絲綢。

「次元袋(Bag of holding)？」最後傑洛特終於問了。那是唯一的解釋。

「噢，拜託，」亞斯克爾哼道。他把那些值錢的東西放下。「葡萄酒？」

「哼，」傑洛特回答，然後看著亞斯克爾拿出一瓶酒與兩只玻璃杯。「危險的魔法。」

「才不是，而且這也不是裡頭有著更大的空間。它是，通道之類的。」

「更危險了，」傑洛特評論，但沒有拒絕那杯酒。「是個通道的袋子？完全不是個普通東西。」

「我有個永久持有的房間，在一個地方，」亞斯克爾解釋。

「在哪？」

「一個地方，」亞斯克爾重複道。「我想著那房間裡的東西，那東西就會出現在袋子裡。當我使用完之後將它放回去，它就會回到那房間裡。」

「你能回到那房間裡去嗎？」

「傑洛特，這是個旅行用行李袋。我是靈活柔軟，但我進不到一個袋子裡去。」

「噢我打賭我能把你塞進去，」傑洛特緩慢地揚起笑容。「不管用的是什麼方法。」

「好，好，你最恐怖，」亞斯克爾舉起酒瓶：「再來一杯？這是你最喜歡的葡萄酒。」  
  
「我沒有最喜歡的葡萄酒，」傑洛特一飲而盡，舉起酒杯讓他重新填滿。他頓住。「噢，我的確喜歡這個。」他再喝了一口。「這是什麼酒？」那搔撓著他的記憶。

「這是驚奇的法則那晚的酒，」亞斯克爾靜靜地說。「兩年前？還是五年？我不知道。你有一次說了，」亞斯克爾壓低聲音，傑洛特對試圖模仿他的那聲線哼了一聲，「 _老天啊卡蘭瑟就是個婊子，那一晚是坨狗屎，但那葡萄酒倒是很好喝。_ 」

傑洛特完全不記得那個。「我沒頭沒腦地突然那麼說？」

「不，我們有份工作得到了葡萄酒作為報酬。而那是支爛酒。不過你那麼說了。」亞斯克爾看著瓶子裡剩那麼一點點，把它們全倒出來，把傑洛特的酒杯填滿到杯緣。「現在，只剩幾瓶了。或許全世界就剩下那幾瓶。乾杯！」傑洛特看著他喝了不小的一口。一道紅暈在亞斯克爾頰上升起。紅酒總是非常對他有非常顯著的影響。

「這酒要不少錢吧，你把它浪費在今晚？」

「慶祝詩人回到了他的繆思身邊，」亞斯克爾大喊。「還有比這更值得慶祝的事嗎？」

「我確定有，」傑洛特朝他皺眉。「你說你很有錢是真的？」這一定是胡扯。

「當然！我在很多事情上面說謊但從來不在錢的方面說謊。」

「你有，」傑洛特回想起那些時候，亞斯克爾撒謊說他們的口袋裡躺著多少的錢，幫他們弄到食物、房間。直到他的歌曲們使之成真。又或是它們沒有，嗯他們只從窗戶或後門消失了幾次。

「是的，我有，」亞斯克爾微笑。他喝完自己那杯酒，小心地將玻璃杯放回他的袋子裡。「喝完了？」

傑洛特喝完他的酒，然後看著他的杯子消失。亞斯克爾重新彈起魯特琴。「所以？」

「所以什麼？我正在編一首關於那隻奇奇莫拉的歌。」

「我殺它的時候你沒跟我在一起，」傑洛特說。那是在亞斯克爾改變了他名聲前的事。

「不，是你跟我在一起時殺的那隻。八年前？」亞斯克爾皺眉。「從來沒用那個故事寫過歌，那太過悲傷。但今晚我想寫點太過悲傷的。」

傑洛特想起來了。他們找到的那一對，怪物正在攻擊那女人，而那男的，他們阻止不了他拯救她的嘗試，就算他們都知道她早已死去。「他是個傻子。」

「他深陷愛河。」

「所有躺在愛河裡的男人都是傻的。」

「你的確是，」亞斯克爾回答。他微笑。「唉呀，我是把它大聲說出來了嗎？」

「你把所有東西都大聲說出來，」傑洛特說。「寫你的歌吧。」他戳了戳火堆。他沒做過傻子。多半沒有。他只是......是什麼。葉奈法讓你是個什麼。但不是傻子。愛她是正確的，是好的，是－

好吧，他就是個他媽的傻子。他聽著亞斯克爾編寫那首歌詞詭異交錯重複的歌，手指撥動著琴弦，試著把它們湊到一塊。那過程很催眠－他從沒跟亞斯克爾這麼說過－但那令他想要清理他的劍。而他的確應該照顧他的武器了。這是這些年裡他們一同旅行時常見的場景。傑洛特檢查他的武器，測試刀鋒，清潔金屬，在亞斯克爾製造噪音的時候。

他隨著那開始成形的歌在皮帶上磨著他的匕首。「哼......」他皺眉，轉動著其中一把匕首。火光照出令他擔心的那一處。「操。」

「有問題嗎？」

「刀上有缺口(nick)，」傑洛特回答。

「你幫你的匕首們取名字？我還以為你會取比尼克(Nick)更好的名字呢。尼克是一位地毯商的名字。尼克。尼克賣你狗肉。應該要叫威廉，或是赫德嘉。不要尼克。」

傑洛特閉上眼。「你是真的那麼蠢，還是只是裝蠢來煩我。」

「不告訴你答案更好玩。」他隨手刷了一組不祥的和弦。「 _亞斯克爾是蠢蛋嗎，難道不知道傑洛特有多在乎他的工具？他會怎麼說呢，他會碎碎念嗎，它會－_ 」

「那是個脆弱點，代表這把刀容易在打鬥中斷裂。刀鋒也已經磨到底，武器鐵匠會告訴我這最好報廢了。所以除非你能從那個袋子裡拿出一把新的，否則我需要買一組新的。」

「為什麼，威廉也有缺口嗎？」

傑洛特閉上眼。「我們不幫武器取名字，除非你是個小孩。」

「或是個傻瓜，」亞斯克爾回道。

傑洛特隔著火堆看向亞斯克爾。搖曳的火光讓人很難分辨亞斯克爾有幾分認真，幾分玩笑。分開的這一年，改變了些什麼。他們以前也分開過一年，甚至幾年，但這次的這一年改變了那男人。有著什麼－傑洛特無法稱之為鋒芒，但他們對話的節奏不同了。過去不曾改變，但現在不同了。

不過那真是糟透的一年。

「匕首們重量相互平衡，能讓打鬥更容易些，」傑洛特解釋。「但我需要的品質，不太便宜。希望下個工作是個大的。」他處理著他的劍，它很好，幾乎與蘿蔔一樣忠誠的陪伴。「你還沒說你是怎麼變有錢的。」

「不，我還沒說過。」亞斯克爾站起身來走開了，大概是去小便，然後傑洛特意識到那詩人不想要回答。他將武器收好，感覺累了。他脫掉大部份衣物，將狀況較佳的匕首放到那他跟破墊子捲在一起的超級薄的枕頭底下。他瞪了火堆一會。亞斯克爾令他心神不寧。或許他變成變形怪了，會在夜裡殺了傑洛特。

他只是太累了無法在意那個。

更何況變形怪能做到很多事，但從來無法聞起來完全像個人類，如果你跟那名人類很熟的話。而他想他跟亞斯克爾夠熟了。夠熟到可以確定他不是變形怪。

「老天，你的墊子看起來太淒慘了，」亞斯克爾回來時說。「是有什麼東西把它吃進去後再整塊拉出來嗎。」

「閉嘴，亞斯克爾，我想睡覺。」傑洛特往上看向他。「然後它們是在這上頭拉屎，沒有真的把它拉出來。」

「真是重要的差別呢。起來！」他能看見亞斯克爾用腳敲著地板。「起來，傑洛特。」

「我躺得很舒服，」他沒有，那墊子爛透了，但亞斯克爾不需要知道這個。他往墊子裡更躺進去了一些。他們倆都聽見布料扯破的聲音。「是屁。」

「不是，我知道你放屁是什麼聲音。」亞斯克爾打了個顫。「我們永遠別再提燉魚那次。」

傑洛特哼了一聲。「說得好像你那晚聞起來有比較好。」那或許是他們吃過的最糟的一餐，事實上那一餐居然沒弄死他們實在是挺了不起的。他打著呵欠攤開四肢。「舒服。」

「是啊，偉大的英雄，在苦難中絢爛奪目。但我問你，傑洛特，你確定你是單獨一人睡在那上頭嗎？」

「你有看到有誰在附近？」傑洛特坐了起來。「亞斯克爾......你看到什麼東西？」他拿起那把匕首，移動起來去保護那詩人。

「我是說我很確定有很多蟲子住在那塊墊子裡頭。」

「我聽過牠們在裡頭移動的聲音，」傑洛特回答。

「那麼或許牠們全都死在裡頭了。那裡頭全都是小小的死掉的蟲殼子，傑洛特。」傑洛特忍不住縮起肩膀。亞斯克爾知道傑洛特不喜歡死掉的蟲。「哈！是的，所以。」亞斯克爾抓起那塊墊子把它扔進火裡。他們倆看著那堆火轟地燒得半天高，還變成了微微的紫色。「還曾經有藥水灑在上面了，看起來。」

「我需要那個！」傑洛特大吼。「那塊布至少能回收做成什麼。」旅途中你不能就那麼把東西毀掉。那總是能被重新做成其他的什麼東西。你不能就那麼把還好好的狗屎東西燒掉。

大致上來說還好好的。

好吧是徹底的狗屎，但或許那還有什麼用。它只有三十歲。或許四十。他看著亞斯克爾伸手往袋子裡掏著，另一塊墊子被拿了出來。還有一顆枕頭。不像亞斯克爾的一樣蓬鬆柔軟。更像傑洛特原本的那顆，但更新，更好。當亞斯克爾把它們塞向他時他接了下來。那布料品質很好，柔軟但堅固。枕頭聞起來是新鮮的羽毛，他看見那邊緣上有著箭的圖案的刺繡。他看向亞斯克爾。「你有第二塊墊子。」

亞斯克爾只是聳了聳肩。「聽著，我沒有特別找你，但我知道我們總會在某個時候相遇。我只是準備好。」他伸手進袋子裡拿出一條毯子。「給你，跟那枕頭一套的。」

「我為什麼要在乎那是不是成套的？」那是條好毯子，沒跟亞斯克爾自己那條從那個奇怪袋子裡掏出來的一樣醜，但一樣，很堅固，實用，但帶著一點時尚。聞起來有製作這條毯子的女人的味道。海洋，與忍冬。幾乎不存在，但又安撫人心的味道。

「嗯，我在乎，」亞斯克爾過了一會後說。「我們在野外的森林裡頭，並不代表我們不能好看。」

那絕對是他所認識的亞斯克爾。他們在他們的墊子上躺下，傑洛特足夠熟悉亞斯克爾的呼吸聲，知道他還沒睡著。他們看著火堆慢慢地熄滅，只剩餘燼保持他們溫暖。

好吧，還有厚厚的墊子與溫暖的毯子。

「你帶著這些只為了我們不知何時能再次相遇的機會？好能給我？」

「為什麼不？」亞斯克爾回答。

傑洛特一時想不到那問題的答案。「你是個傻瓜，」最後他說。

「就像你一直說的。」

他在想是否是時候了，亞斯克爾又要離開。他需要改變自己對那男人說話的方式。就像過了這一年後亞斯克爾的改變。

「謝謝。我很喜歡它們，」傑洛特說。

「很好。試著不要讓怪物拉屎在它們上面。」

傑洛特哼了一聲，聽著直到亞斯克爾開始打呼。他在睡著的時候意識到自己或許想念那個聲音。那很煩人，當然了，亞斯克爾當然會在睡著時跟醒著時發出一樣多的噪音。

但他想念這個。


	3. Chapter 3

那是座標準的村莊。灰灰小小，泥土裡混雜著各種糞便。他能聞見一絲恐懼。那通常是直指他而來，直到他媽的那首歌。但這是更大的恐懼。存在於女人身上，男人們聞起來沒事。又或者有事，但那很淡，他辨認不出來。「這裡有工作。」

「沒錯，」亞斯克爾同意。傑洛特想他是在說他自己的工作，因為亞斯克爾絕對聞不見恐懼。他撥動他的魯特琴，唱起最近在寫的那首新歌。人們停下腳步聆聽，而他使出渾身解數唱著，看起來這幾天下來憋得緊了。傑洛特哼了一聲繼續往前走，直到找到一間能收留蘿蔔的馬廄，他們說旅館就在前面兩棟房子外。他看見人群開始在亞斯克爾身旁聚集，全部一起唱著一首酒吧流行的歌曲，這代表亞斯克爾已經開始在為晚點的表演拉觀眾了。他走向旅館時有道閃光吸引了他的雙眼。他跨越街道，揚起嘴角。

「有什麼讓你看上眼的嗎？」那男人問。這間武器店陳列的商品比這種小鎮該有的品質要好上很多。「曾經為卡蘭瑟女王製作刀劍，很久以前。但嗯......總有一天，希瑞拉，願眾神保佑她，會讓琴特拉重拾榮光，讓一切回歸所有。」

「操，我希望不會，」傑洛特低喃。他與葉奈法花了大把力氣把希瑞拉與卡蘭瑟的教導用地獄深淵隔開。她會需要堅毅，需要力量，但永遠不需要那支配那樣的殘忍。「那些匕首。你有一對不是只用來展示的嗎？」

「好啊，你是第一個注意到這些東西是徹底的垃圾，只是給像那邊那種公子哥用來掛在腰上顯擺的人。」鐵匠指向亞斯克爾。「不是給重要人物使用的，像是你。」

「亞斯克爾很重要，」傑洛特朝那男人皺眉。「把你的貨拿出來就是了。」

武器商點頭，將幾組刀擺了出來。傑洛特將它們拿起來比劃了一翻。有幾把太輕了，另一組又太重。但有一對。簡單，完美研磨的刀刃，刀柄的重量足以將人敲入黃泉，但又不過重到難以在手中舞動。「這對是我最好的作品之一。因外型太過簡單而一直被忽略。」

「人們的注意都在錯的事物上。」

「是的，是的。但你不是。」

「多少錢？」

「四百克朗，」那男人說。

傑洛特哼了一聲：「五年前的琴特拉，或許吧。但不是在這，不是現在。」

「兩百，」男人回道。

「合理，」傑洛特同意。不是說他有兩百克朗。那是一大筆錢，但那些刀子值得。「這個鎮上有任何需要獵魔士幫忙處理的問題嗎？」

那男人看著他。他沒有那樣的氣味，又或是如果他有，也被那些金屬與鍛造工具的氣味蓋過。「或許。最近有些事不太一樣了。你怎麼會知道？」

「我總是知道。」

「旅店主人能給你更多訊息。」

那很正常。他正準備要請那男人為他保留那對匕首，但亞斯克爾走了過來。「喔喔，看看這些戳人的東西。你需要戳人的東西！噢那兩把真無聊。這兩把如何？」亞斯克爾指向最開始的那組，那男人露出壞笑。「啥？」亞斯克爾皺眉。「為什麼你不買漂亮的？」

「這組更符合我的需求。或許等我們知道工作內容後，我需要再考慮一下，」傑洛特朝鐵匠點點頭。

「漂亮的這組多少錢？」亞斯克爾問。

「五個杜卡特，」鐵匠說，傑洛特往前了一步，因為對那展示用的匕首如此漫天喊價根本是鬼扯。

亞斯克爾微笑。「我的好先生啊，我願意給你兩個杜卡特買這對匕首，還有這位將要解決你們鎮上問題的獵魔士想要的，你店裡的不管哪一樣東西。」

傑洛特眨眼。「什麼？」

「你說你需要新的匕首，你看著那組時比我看過的你任何一次上樓時的表情還要飢渴。」

「亞斯克爾，那對匕首是很爛，但你還是會用它們弄傷自己的。」

「喔我知道啊，」亞斯克爾揮手。「但他對漂亮的東西們刻薄。那太失禮了。它們會是很好的送給希里的禮物。」

說真的，它們會是。它們就跟她一樣漂亮，拿來與怪物打鬥的話是很爛，不過用來訓練她的話倒不至於。但仍然，他很確定自己才應該是那個寵壞希里的人。「我能自己買禮物給我女兒。」當亞斯克爾朝他微笑時他僵住了。亞斯克爾有著上百萬種的笑容，他能發誓自己在這幾十年來看過他所有的笑容，但這一個，不一樣。新的。「什麼？」

「現在降到一杜卡特了，」亞斯克爾說。他的臉上依舊是那新的笑容。「你稱呼她為你的女兒。」

「所以？」傑洛特看著他。他真的必須停下這樣的笑容。這太詭異了，讓他看起來......很什麼。想不出那讓亞斯克爾看起來像什麼令傑洛特心煩。

「沒什麼，現在剩九百克朗了，」亞斯克爾說。「只是很有趣。那些你變得依戀的，還有那些沒有的。」他看向那鐵匠：「七百。」

「成交，」鐵匠飛快地回答。他將那組漂亮的匕首包裝起來交給亞斯克爾。「一份給予一位女孩的禮物，如果她就像她的父親。那樣的話你也不會將你柔軟的手磨出繭子來了。」他將另一對交給傑洛特。

「我的手有著足夠多的繭了，」亞斯克爾鞠躬。「謝謝你。到旅館去嗎？傑洛特。」

「我不認為你該向那樣子羞辱你的人買東西，」傑洛特發現自己正怒瞪著那名鐵匠。他享受那男人向後退了有些太大一步。

亞斯克爾哼道：「傑洛特，所有人都在羞辱我。你有一次說了只要往我看上一眼，任何人都能在幾個呼吸間想出五種羞辱的方式。」他咧嘴，那是傑洛特非常熟悉的微笑－他的傻乎乎微笑，將那詩人是多麽的聰明給藏在所有俗麗裝扮下的微笑。「再說了，我付得起讓被困在這小不啦嘰鎮裡的所有人都感到慷慨的錢。我們至少能離開，聞名於這片土地。你是拯救者，我給困在泥巴水坑裡的人帶來光明日子。我們能是英雄，然後離開。他將會永遠被困在這。」

「你才不是英雄，」那鐵匠反駁。

「你在酒吧喝醉時唱過丟個銀子給你的獵魔士嗎？」

「誰沒唱過？」

「英雄能代表許多事。去旅館吧！」亞斯克爾哼著歌走掉了。傑洛特很確定這是他要唱那首舊歌的時候，但他沒有。他唱著別首歌。亞斯克爾不唱給銀子開始令傑洛特不爽。但他將那對匕首收到後腰上，走向旅館。「謝謝，」當他們進門時傑洛特小聲說。

「不客氣！你需要對的戳人的東西好不要死翹翹。我才沒有要跟你一起旅行只為了看你死在我眼前呢。」

傑洛特翻了個白眼，因為他知道亞斯克爾一直說戳人的東西只是為了煩他，而他拒絕對此作出回應。他掃視那整個空間。有些東西不對勁。「待在我背後，」他說。他能聞見什麼。

「不了，我想喝一杯，」亞斯克爾說完走向吧檯。他點了杯啤酒後直接舉至嘴邊。他只喝了半杯，傑洛特就直接把整杯從他手中拍掉，整間酒吧陷入定格。「嘿！」亞斯克爾抱怨。「這甚至算不上第三糟的啤酒，我喝過更爛的。」

「酒裡有東西，」傑洛特回答。「我能聞到那存在於這些人的皮膚裡。有著什麼，不對勁。」他看向旅館主人：「你？」但他也能從那男人身上聞到。「你要老實告訴我。」

「我會老實告訴你，」那男人同意。

「這啤酒是從哪來的？」傑洛特問。

「有個女人在樹林裡釀的，帶來給我們。」

「給我一杯那種啤酒，」傑洛特說，那男人給倒出一杯。他聞著，而亞斯克爾伸手想搶。「不，那被下藥了亞斯克爾。」

「但這很好喝嘛！有其他更多糟糕的死法呢。」

「你不准死，」傑洛特叱道。他再次深吸了口氣，終於認出那氣味。「好的，我們需要跟那女人談談。」他放下酒杯，在亞斯克爾用他沒預料到的高速去喝那半杯時咒罵出聲。傑洛特拍掉酒杯，看著一名男的舔著地板喝掉撒出去的那些。「操。」他大概需要處理眼前的這些人，但最好還是去解決那女人的部分。他掙扎著是否要命令亞斯克爾待在這，但接著想到他或許會喝下更多那玩意。「來吧，」他說。

「但更多的啤酒，」亞斯克爾抗議。

「我們要去他們生產這啤酒的地方。」

「太棒了。我應該要為啤酒寫首歌。我的歌全都是伴著啤酒唱的，但都不是唱它本身。這不對。我應該要在我們前往向這妙藥的釀造師表達敬意的路上開始進行這更重要的歌曲編寫。啤酒，啤酒，啤酒，啤酒。」

操，看起來這首歌將會全都由啤酒、好喝和詭異的快樂聲響組成。前往目的地的路程不遠，但傑洛特已準備好殺了那女人，為了自己剛剛都聽了什麼。「閉嘴，」他命令，亞斯克爾沈默了。傑洛特發現亞斯克爾對那被放進啤酒裡的乾燥藥草的反應驚人的顯著。那間房子外表簡單，整理得很好。他能聞見啤酒釀造的氣味。他朝周圍看了看，沒看見那帶來問題的藥草，但她也不太可能真的就那麼把它種在前門草皮上。他對亞斯克爾比出安靜的手勢，但那看起來不是個問題，光是那啤酒裡的微小的量就已完全控制住他。

好吧，或許敲個門好了。傑洛特走上前敲了敲門。打開門的那名女巫長得很美。「操，」他呻吟。

「哈囉，傑洛特，」她說。

亞斯克爾憤怒地瞪著他，手指在他們之間比劃著。

「你能說話了，」傑洛特意識到如果自己不那麼說，亞斯克爾只能一直保持沈默。他完全沒細想過自己總是有多麼希望亞斯克爾閉嘴－他只這麼做了一次，就再也不想這麼做了。

「你認識她？」

「哼，」傑洛特回答。

「進來吧，」她說。「我來泡茶。」

「不了謝謝，聞聞你最近釀的這些東西吧。」

「你是說我送給這村莊女人們的禮物嗎？」她朝他們微笑。「葉奈法最近好嗎？傑洛特。」

「很好，接近她的話我會殺了你。」

「我們是很好的朋友，我很確定她會歡迎我的陪伴的。」

「近期不行，」傑洛特說。「她不會讓你接近－」

「她的藥水製作工具，」亞斯克爾打斷他。傑洛特看向他，那女巫也是。

「傑洛特本來不是要說那個，而是要說什麼有趣的東西而你阻止了他。我能聞見你身上有我的啤酒的味道。他本來要說什麼。告訴我。」

「去你的，」亞斯克爾回答。

那真是完全的意料之外。

「告訴我，」她堅持。

「噢真對不起啊，去你的這幾個字在你努力逃離的那個沼澤裡的意思不一樣嗎？」亞斯克爾看向傑洛特。「所以那間女巫學校是只創造史上最糟的婊子還是怎樣？」

「特瑞絲也是從那裡出來的？」傑洛特說。

「一個。他們就創造了一個不是徹底的瘋子的女巫？老天啊他們創造的紀錄比你的老師們還差。我幾乎感到印象深刻了。」亞斯克爾搖頭。「你能直接幹掉她然後我們就走了吧？」

「我不能，她沒有真的殺掉什麼人。他只是讓男人們......服從。」亞斯克爾很確定那最後會導致他殺掉她，但此時還有機會，這不必走到糟糕的結局。葉奈法通常在他殺掉她認識的女巫後會變的......暴躁。除非她討厭那個人。然後她會生氣，氣他剝奪她親自殺掉那人的機會。「對吧？」

「目前是，」她說。她盯著亞斯克爾看，在傑洛特來得及阻止之前她往他臉上灑了一大把的粉末。「現在，告訴我你是在阻止他說什麼。」

在兩個呼吸之間，傑洛特的其中一把新刀插到了她的喉嚨上。第三個呼吸時她已死去。解決了亞斯克爾必須努力不回答問題的問題。不過他也不需要努力，他正因為那滿臉的粉末忙著咳嗽與打噴嚏。傑洛特趕到井邊帶了一些水回來，結果亞斯克爾喝得太快，嗆得更兇了。傑洛特拍打他的背，希望能幫上忙。

只是那個巴掌把亞斯克爾擊倒在地，所以或許比沒幫忙更慘。他將亞斯克爾拉到一張椅子上，蹲到他面前。他的瞳孔大張，讓他的雙眼幾乎變成了黑色。「我喝下藥水後是長這樣嗎？」他暗想。

「我看起來像是頭嚇人的，但也讓人想要操你操到忘了自己信的是哪位神明的生物嗎？」亞斯克爾回答。

傑洛特眨眼。「呃，不，你看起來就像亞斯克爾？只是......怪怪的。」

「那麼你知道答案了。這是什麼鬼東西？」

「鬼東西是夠好的描述了。」傑洛特決定忽略亞斯克爾剛剛說的那段話，這藥草對人類有著奇怪的影響。好吧，它沒有，它的作用非常直接了當，但他假裝它有。他在櫥櫃裡翻找，找到幾樣能抵銷它的效果的東西。「喝下這個，」他說。亞斯克爾每一次毫無疑慮地照他的話做時他總感到驚訝。

那如果不是毫無疑慮，就是徹底的無視了那疑慮。通常去猜是哪者時會很有趣。而這次是毫無疑慮。傑洛特想到既然這一次他不會從任何人那得到解決掉這女巫的報酬，那麼他應該要洗劫她的存貨。這裡應該有一些良好的素材與幾枚錢幣。他將她的屍體拖到離小屋夠遠的地方餵食狼群。當他回來時，亞斯克爾看起來好一些了。「這是藥草，正常來說對人體沒什麼影響，」他解釋。「但是用特定的方式將它乾燥並磨成粉末後，它能讓人服從。心甘情願地。你能隨意命令那人，讓他按照你所想的做。但又不完全是？那人必須要願意照做。」

「那就是為什麼我無視她但聽你的話了。」亞斯克爾對自己點了點頭。「酷，所以我們要毀掉所有沒被我們偷走的東西對吧？」

傑洛特微笑。「沒錯。」他到處看了看，還有幾樣可能有用的東西，但他們帶不走全部。「我們能把一些東西用你的袋子送走嗎？」

「你想要的都可以，」亞斯克爾回答。傑洛特將那些他認為哪一天或許會有用的東西交給他。「你從來沒說過你的房間在哪，」當他把一罐眼球遞出去時傑洛特說。

「噢，那在凱爾莫罕！」亞斯克爾雀躍地說，接著他的下巴喀地一聲闔上。「狗屎，其實不該告訴你那個的。」

傑洛特意識到亞斯克爾仍有些處於那影響之下。他能夠很簡單地問出所有他想知道的答案。

關於亞斯克爾唱的那首超級愚蠢的歌，那首他完全不想念能再次從亞斯克爾口中聽見的歌。他張開嘴，但亞斯克爾望著他。用那雙總是看起來在對傑洛特請求一切的大眼。

拜託，讓我跟你一起旅行。

拜託，救我。

拜託，幫幫我。

拜託。

傑洛特點頭。再遞給他幾樣東西後他們打破屋子後方的酒桶，點燃那座小屋。「好了，我們也應該回去牽回蘿蔔了。不認為我們能夠逗留。人們會很不高興我們毀掉他們的啤酒供應來源的。」他們回到鎮上，傑洛特告訴旅館主人的太太他們做了什麼。她看起來鬆了口氣，偷偷塞給了他們一些克朗。不多，但比什麼都沒有的好。他們取回蘿蔔出發了。「很抱歉沒有旅館住。這時候你一定很想念床鋪。」

「才不呢！我為了路途而生，」亞斯克爾說。「那些氣味，扭傷的腳踝，寒冷，全都超棒的！」

「那藥草不該影響到神智的，」傑洛特看著他。「你討厭那些東西。」

「不，我不討厭，因為跟你在一起不是嗎？」亞斯克爾吹起口哨往前走去。「我想我們應該往......南！」

傑洛特發現自己正在出聲同意，因陷入沈思，試著搞懂亞斯克爾。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

「雪變少了，我們也改變了方向，」亞斯克爾表示。

「哼，」傑洛特哼道。他的弓已瞄準目標，邊走邊啃著草的那頭鹿已開始能在雪中被看見。他放開手。「今晚吃肉。」乾淨俐落的獵殺。他走了過去，沒有腳步聲跟在身邊。亞斯克爾總是很高興火堆上架著鹿肉，但從來沒有勇氣面對這部分。傑洛特不介意。他劃開那頭鹿，沒有切傷任何器官地取下他們需要的肉。牠有著美麗的毛皮，帶著白色斑點的黃褐色。他小心地取下皮，傑洛特過去會將毛皮做成各種物品，好消磨路途上的大量時間。或許該重拾這技藝了。他拿走所有他們需要的，將剩下的留給樹林裡的動物。亞斯克爾已升好火，攤開了一張油皮，手上拿著鹽。

「很好，」傑洛特說。「你記得。」

「帶著總是會有用，」亞斯克爾回答。傑洛特把他們今晚不會吃到的肉交給他，亞斯克爾將它抹上鹽巴後緊緊地包了起來。那能讓他們的旅途中有好一段時間有肉吃。他伸手從袋子裡拿出一個罐子。他將它打開，那聞起來就像天堂。「放一點在肉上，我們能吃得像國王。嗯更好。你有注意到國王們的口味有多爛嗎？」

「不，吃人時，我比較喜歡公爵，」傑洛特回答。就連蟲子們似乎都陷入沈默。他等著亞斯克爾退開，或是改變氣味。但他只是笑倒在地，傑洛特跟著微笑。他曾經因為類似的玩笑被趕出城鎮。

「你認真嗎公爵，我覺得他們吃起來沒什麼味道，改天給我一個公爵夫人。」

「好哇，現在我知道你吃過了。」

「就一個！」亞斯克爾咧嘴：「一份她丈夫沒享受過的大餐。愚蠢的男人。」他仍咯咯笑著。料理晚餐時氣氛愉悅，他們吃掉了那份羊肉，然後亞斯克爾從他的袋子裡撈出一個瓶子。「這是特別的。只能喝一點。」

傑洛特被勾起了興趣，那是他沒聞過的味道。亞斯克爾遞給他的玻璃杯離譜的小。「你給我小娃用的杯子。」

「相信我，就算是你，也沒辦法接受比我要給你的更多的量。」亞斯克爾幫自己倒了給傑洛特的一半的量。「敬希里，因為我們正在往她的方向前進對吧？」

「對，」傑洛特說，喝了一小口。他眨眼。「操的什麼鬼？」

「人魚的眼淚。老家來的。比你喝過的任何酒強上三倍。」亞斯克爾喝下他的那一小點，大力地抖了一下。「是我人生的第一口酒，立刻把我擊倒在地。」

傑洛特喝完他那一杯，感覺到肚子裡的暖意。「厲害。」他意識到一件事。「你從來沒談過你家鄉。」亞斯克爾談論一切，但從沒說過關於家鄉的事。他交還玻璃杯。「我甚至沒印象你提過家。」

「我當然說過了，你只是那麼常沒在聽，怎麼會知道我有沒有說過。」

傑洛特快速回想了一下這幾十年的友誼。「不，你沒說過，」他很肯定。

「傑洛特，我用少少幾個字讓你以為真的過了三年而不是一年。你確定你知道我跟你說過什麼沒說過什麼？」

「你沒看著我，」傑洛特說。他看著亞斯克爾看著火堆。「我需要殺了誰？」

「你不殺人，除非你不得不，」亞斯克爾提醒他。「真的那麼做的話你不就是人們所想的怪物了嗎？」

傑洛特皺眉。「如果是你的話不一樣。」

亞斯克爾搖頭。「你已經被原諒了，你要知道，在我們重新相遇的幾個月前就已經被原諒。你不需要表現得那麼戲劇性－那是我的工作。」

「你在轉移話題。」

「反正他們都已經死了，那幾個還活著的不想對我做什麼。我宣布放棄我的頭銜，也因此得到一大筆錢。」

「頭銜？」傑洛特頓住。「等等，子爵什麼的不是你在胡扯？」

亞斯克爾哼了一聲：「不，我沒有。但他們付給我八百杜卡特讓我移除我的頭銜。」

「所以錢就是這樣來的，」傑洛特說。那對這些日子來說真是他媽的一大筆錢。不管什麼時候都是。

「這個嘛，那只是開頭，它還會變多？」亞斯克爾撓了撓臉。「有個妖精，我給了她好印象，所以那筆錢有時候會增加？當某些特定的星星對到一起時？然後我待過的那間大學，付給我一大筆錢買下丟個銀子的所有權，還有其他幾首歌。基本上我完全沒想到你的那一年，是我人生中最好的一年！」

傑洛特為亞斯克爾感到高興。

那完全沒有讓他肚子裡的酒發酸，看起來亞斯克爾沒有他比較好。「那麼你應該離開我，如果你想要保留那份好運的話。」

「太多的好運會毀了一個人的。壞運總是會來，而如果它來了，最好有你在跟邊。你能殺掉壞運氣和其他所有東西。」亞斯克爾戳著火堆。「我們要走哪條路去找希里與葉奈法？會經過諾維格瑞的那條？還是群島那條？」

「經過群島，我不信任諾維格瑞，」傑洛特回答。亞斯克爾闔上雙手露出燦爛笑容的模樣令他繃緊身體。他很確定接下來要說出的話會很掃興。

「凱爾卓，有著這片土地上最棒的皮革師傅。我們要幫你準備合適的裝扮去接你女兒。」

傑洛特低頭看向自己的衣服。「她知道這套衣服。」

「我知道那套衣服。從我們認識的第一天。幾十年前，」亞斯克爾說。「而你不能穿那樣去迎接她。」

「上一次你打扮我，沒有好結果。」

「給你找到了個女兒不是嗎？」

「我不認為那是因為你套到我身上的那件絲綢商人服裝。」

「當然不了，是因為你做了有史以來最大的白痴。」亞斯克爾揮了揮手，「我接受驚奇的法則！是怎樣的白痴才會在剛目睹完那一切後那麼說啊？」

「去你的，」傑洛特怒瞪著火堆。「我的衣服才沒那麼糟。」

「她跟葉奈法和其他路過的術士與巫師之類一起待了好幾個月。那些穿著上好絲綢、畫著最好的妝、毫無瑕疵的人。而你穿著那套跟著你一起被怪物整口吞下的破爛衣服。我想那份對比會讓你無比突出呢。」亞斯克爾順了順他的外套。「不像我了解一點時尚。」

「你不了解啊，」傑洛特說。「你看起來就像個宮廷小丑。」

「我是個宮廷表演者！有時候啦。我就該是浮華模樣。我不會把你打扮的像我，你沒辦法駕馭這個藍色的。你仍然會是那副陰沈的模樣，只是不......」

「不怎樣？」

「嘛，就算你不想為了希里打扮得好看，你也會想要給葉奈法好印象的。」

她的確會不時地評論他的服裝。說他們躺在它上面時是如何地弄髒她的地板。他想有套新衣服也不壞。「我能自己出錢買自己的衣服，」他說。

「不你不能。」

「是的我可以，」傑洛特抗議。「我有夠多銅幣。」

「你為什麼討厭我？」亞斯克爾按著自己的胸口。「你傷得我那麼深。用銅幣買你的衣服。」

「因為如果用上更多的錢去買，當它們被毀掉時就顯得很愚蠢了。」

「聽著，重點是......一般人們通常會擁有不只一套衣服。你可以有一套好的，為了與你女兒再次相見，還有一套穿去殺怪物的。」

「我不是一般人。」

「救我，」亞斯克爾朝天空大喊，有一頭狼嚎叫著回應。「聽，就連你的同胞也同意我說的！」

「好啦，」傑洛特同意了。他享受那讓亞斯克爾安靜了好一會。「如果你讓我穿上黃色，或藍色，或任何你會穿的，我就殺了你。」

「相信我！」亞斯克爾說。

  
＊

  
「我要殺了你，」傑洛特往前踏了一步。大廳裡的三個人退到牆邊，從他們身上發出的恐懼臭味很惱人。「不是你們，」他厲聲說。「是他。」

「那是黃色的線！根本扯不上殺人不殺人的，」亞斯克爾抱怨。所有人都在後退，只有他往前逼近。「只在一個角落裡的超級一點點黃線，沒有人類的眼睛能注意的到。而且我向所有的神明發誓，傑洛特。如果你敢說你不是人類，我就戳爆你。」

「用什麼？」

「用這個！」亞斯克爾伸手從桌上的針包拔起三根針。「如果我用它們戳進你的眼球或是你的卵蛋，相信我那會痛的。」

「我們說好了不要黃色，」傑洛特咆哮。

「因為怎樣？除了妓女或我，絕對沒有人能注意到你是個迷人的男人？可怕喔！」亞斯克爾開始出現那種他偶爾會有的狂亂的、瘋狂的表情。但公平來說，他們已經在這家店裡呆了幾個小時了。看起來要找到能夠貼合傑洛特的肩膀與大腿的衣服是件困難的任務。有一套，眾神保佑，是紅色的。不管亞斯克爾如何爭辯紅色很好因為那能藏起血跡，那對已經決定要大膽點的傑洛特來說都太過大膽。

他勉強同意穿深灰色，老天啊。他們拿出了一套黑色的上衣，比他以前穿過的任何一件都要合身，但有著那黃色的線。

「沒有什麼東西能讓獵魔士迷人，」傑洛特聽見其中一位女人朝另一位低語。

「我讓他穿上那條皮褲。相信我有東西能讓他迷人，」她低聲回道。

「是啊是啊，白狼有根巨屌，讓所有人自慚形穢，但我們需要專心在這件能配得上他相同巨大的肩膀的上衣上，」亞斯克爾大聲說。「然後如果你們再說一次他不迷人，我就要寫首歌讓大家相信這家店有多麽糟糕，你們在一個月內就會失去所有生意。」

傑洛特感覺到臉上升起的熱度。操，他不認為自己的血液流動速度足夠讓他臉紅，但它們就是在那了。由於那有史以來最令人彆扭的對話。最棒的。「可以，黃線可以。你可以付錢然後我們現在就離開了？」

亞斯克爾往頭一個女人瞪了一眼。「哼，好，可以。你們明天早上能準備好另一件深灰色的上衣吧？」

「當然了先生，」店主飛快地說。「還有一條皮帶，算我的。」

「真慷慨。兩條街道外的那間澡堂，還是跟以前一樣好嗎？」亞斯克爾問。

「是的，」店主說。「告訴他們是我介紹你們過去的，他們會好好招待你們。」

「謝謝，」亞斯克爾深深鞠了個躬，然後停住。「喔喔喔看看那條紫色的腰帶。我明天也要帶走它。」

「好的，」店主答應。

「來吧，傑洛特，」亞斯克爾轉頭說，傑洛特跟著他走出去了。

「看起來白狼就跟小狗崽一樣乖乖跟著走呢，而且還是跟著那傢伙。誰會想得到呢？」

傑洛特無視掉她們。他才沒有乖乖跟著走，而且他脫離狗崽時期已經是非常非常久以前的事了。那間澡堂的氣味令人發暈。太多香精，而他今天已經受夠了。

「不，」亞斯克爾堅定地說。「你需要這個。」

「我－」

「他媽的一個字都別說，」亞斯克爾厲聲說。「因為我也需要。」他走向櫃檯與某個人交談。他領到了幾條毛巾和一把鑰匙。他拖著傑洛特走過整棟建築。好吧，是傑洛特讓他拖著走。如果傑洛特不想動，亞斯克爾絕對沒辦法讓他移動分毫的。他們上樓後一切變的安靜了些。他們進到走廊底端的一個房間裡，他吸了口氣。那些氣味依舊存在，但很細微。這房間感覺很乾淨。

那房間幾乎就只有一座浴池與幾張長椅。一組櫃子。亞斯克爾拉動一條繩子，水開始從一個出水口流進浴池，熱氣蒸騰。「溫泉，」傑洛特意識到。

「直接用水管送進來的。有醫療效果、好聞的香氣、足夠大到讓我們倆擺脫身上路途的塵土。」

「我們還要一個禮拜才會抵達她們那，塵土會重新回到我們的皮膚上的，」傑洛特指出。

「所以就別進水裡了，坐到長椅去生你的氣吧。」亞斯克爾開始脫光自己。他接著伸手進袋子裡拿出那些傑洛特喜歡的泡澡玩意。那氣味一如往常的完美，沒兩三下傑洛特已脫光了坐在水裡。「大笨呆，」亞斯克爾說，寵溺從話語間滿出。他脱好衣服滑入水中。「操，感覺就像天堂。」

「你本來可以天天泡澡的，但你卻跟我一起待在路上。」

「舒適、財富、唾手可得的女人們？一下就無聊了。」

傑洛特只是看著他。因為那些沒有任何一項會使亞斯克爾感到無聊。「說真的，」當亞斯克爾沒有繼續說下去時他說。

「你是世界上唯一一個需要我的人，」最後，亞斯克爾終於開口。

「我不需要－」傑洛特停下自己反射性地回答。他清了清喉嚨。亞斯克爾望著他，等著。「你是個魯莽的、荒謬的、虛榮的討厭鬼。」

「你是個愚蠢的、情緒化的便祕人，還是個他媽的大災難，」亞斯克爾大聲回道。

他們朝著彼此微笑。「我不需要任何人，」傑洛特說。「但我想我習慣你了，也很高興有你在身邊。」

「說我是你在這整個世界上最最好的朋友，我就過去幫你洗頭髮，加頭皮按摩。」

他永遠不會告訴那個混帳他有多喜歡那個的。雖然看起來他似乎是不必說，那傢伙早就知道了。「你，」傑洛特不得不清了下喉嚨。「你不完全是個討厭鬼。」

「夠好了，」亞斯克爾接受。他推著傑洛特的肩膀，傑洛特沈入水中後再重新坐起來。亞斯克爾照顧著他的頭髮，哼著一首溫柔的歌，一首非常古老的搖籃曲。他手指的粗糙程度總是令傑洛特感到驚訝，音樂造成的繭與劍造成的一樣厚實，只是位在不同的位置。伴隨著一些拉扯，亞斯克爾把髒污與糾結梳出他的頭髮，接著有什麼被倒到他頭上，按摩進他的頭皮，這是他們重新在一起後亞斯克爾第一次好好地做這個。

他們再次一起旅行之後。說重新在一起聽起來好像是一段修補的關係。像是某種他們不是的。不過在亞斯克爾開始按摩他的頭皮時他把腦中正在思考的一切忘得一乾二凈。

傑洛特寧死也不會承認那一聲低吟是從自己喉嚨裡發出的。他們倆沈默不語，亞斯克爾照顧著他。「我的確想念這個，」傑洛特最終說。

「你當然想念了，我是唯一一個你願意被碰觸的不是你正在操的人。」

傑洛特皺眉，因為那不可能是真的。他讓人們碰他。「希里，」他說，對方等著他加長那名單。「特瑞絲。」雖然他不確定那是否算數，因為如果特瑞絲開口的話他會非常樂意的，她美麗動人，聞起來也很棒。「操。」他沒那麼糟的對吧？「還有更多。」

「不，只有我。因為我是特別的。」

傑洛特翻了個白眼。他沒把腦中正在想的說出來是因為如果他那麼做了，亞斯克爾可能會停下。不過到最後兩人還是都把自己清洗乾淨，熱水鬆開了那些他們甚至不知道自己緊繃著的肌肉，傑洛特開始覺得肚子餓了。他們穿上衣服前往旅館。燉肉很豐盛，啤酒很美味。這是傑洛特記憶中最棒的幾個日子之一。

有些人認出亞斯克爾是位吟遊詩人，大喊著要他唱歌。那不是什麼難事，亞斯克爾基本上就是揮舞著魯特琴在到處晃。傑洛特拿著一杯新鮮的啤酒躺進自己椅子裡，聽著亞斯克爾唱歌。他幾乎露出微笑。一名酒吧侍女走了過來，她身上四溢著想要操個獵魔士因為這裡有個獵魔士的氣味。他在她能開口調情前搖頭，她慢慢地走開了，失望地。他看著她朝某人耳語，然後他們看向了他。好吧，事情要難看了。那女的走向酒吧老闆，他對她說的話皺起眉頭。「啊，狗屎。」他抓住亞斯克爾注意，示意他過來。傑洛特心想他們應該很快就需要離開了。

他好奇她編了什麼故事。

酒吧老闆走了過來。「內莉說你在自言自語，低喃著詭異的咒語。你不能待在這，」那男人在胸口上叉起雙臂。

「行，」傑洛特回答。他站了起來。他只是想要亞斯克爾今晚可以有張舒服的床能睡，但他不打算引起任何麻煩。

「抱歉？」亞斯克爾說。「他才沒在唸什麼咒語。他在戰鬥中必要時會使用魔法，但現在不是。你沒聽過獵魔士與他們的神秘兮兮(Witchers and their Witchiness)嗎？我在那首歌裡表示得很清楚了。」

「告訴我你不是真的幫一首歌曲了那名字，」傑洛特呻吟。「那是有史以來最糟的歌名了。」

「那不是它真正的歌名，是人們開始那麼叫的。讓我猜猜，拒絕了女侍，於是現在我將擁有更多關於我用歌打架的謠言？認真的，傑洛特，拜託用你的老二讓我的工作輕鬆點。」

「我沒心情，」傑洛特回答。

「內莉是個好女孩，才不會想要操你這樣的變種怪物，」那男人說。

操，亞斯克爾又露出他的那個狂亂表情了。這下難收拾了。

「抱歉？」亞斯克爾往前踏了一大步，戳著那男人的胸口。「跟怪物操是有什麼問題嗎？」

傑洛特閉上眼，消化一會。「亞斯克爾。」

「不！跟怪物操才他媽的沒有什麼錯，如果那怪物是你。」亞斯克爾抓起傑洛特的杯子，把裡頭的東西潑到那男人臉上。「你就應該被吊死，居然污辱天殺的白狼。他完全就是個誰都想跟他操的怪物。」

那男人伸手就要給亞斯克爾一拳，傑洛特必須阻止那個。而他那麼做了。下一秒，整間酒吧陷入鬥毆。亞斯克爾大呼一聲，顯然準備好加入。傑洛特抓起魯特琴，還有亞斯克爾，快速地閃過人群離開了。

「讓我教訓教訓那怪物！」亞斯克爾又叫又踢地說。

「喔，你是要跟他操嗎？畢竟現在你似乎挺喜歡跟怪物操的？」傑洛特回道，直到抵達那馬廄才把亞斯克爾放下。「上去，」他說，亞斯克爾爬上稻草閣樓，他們倆在蘿蔔頭頂躺好，後者朝他們哼了幾聲。「你有什麼毛病？」

「沒有，」亞斯克爾回答。「我只是厭煩了人們試圖把我這幾十年來想要讓你不再看起來像個惡夢的努力成果毀去。」

「我是個惡夢。」

「噢閉嘴吧你，你只是需要睡覺。我發誓你的那些噁噁啊啊事實上都是因為你總是看起來那麼累。」

「只有你在旁邊時才睡得好，」傑洛特沒多思考地說了出來。

「啊，是嘛......所以......非常好......很好。晚安，」亞斯克爾說。

還要幾個小時後才是傑洛特的睡覺時間，他就只是躺在那，在稻草堆裡，聽著亞斯克爾的尷尬呼吸，直到那漸漸變得平穩然後睡著。

這真是他媽詭異的一天。


	5. Chapter 5

「我不想特別說出來，但我們才剛停下來休息了一個小時？」亞斯克爾坐在一顆大石頭上。「而且你現在在原地走來走去的。你是需要拉屎但拉不出來？」

傑洛特怒瞪著他。「去你的。」

「鬧肚子了？頭痛？思考人類在宇宙中的地位？」傑洛特停下了他的走來走去半秒，然後又開始繼續了。頓住的時間太短，亞斯克爾不該注意到的。「等等，你真的在思考人類為何存在？」

「沒有，」傑洛特不爽回道，然後繼續走來走去。他焦慮到開始揮動起亞斯克爾買給他的匕首，在走動間做著自八歲時開始的那套練習。那總能讓他的心靈平靜下來。

除了今天，看起來。

「看著你我都開始頭暈了。」

「那就閉上你的眼睛，」傑洛特說。操，這一點用都沒有。他需要殺點什麼。他們可以回頭到......某著地方，幾個禮拜後再回來這。反正多幾個禮拜有什麼差別？當他正要開口時，亞斯克爾站起來伸出他的手。「啥？」

「把那對戳人的東西收起來，握住我的手。」

「為什麼？」

「因為如果你要在路邊像個小丑般跳舞的話，你可以好好地跳。」亞斯克爾唱起一串拉音，手就那麼懸在空中。

「我才不要跟你跳舞。」

「為什麼不？」亞斯克爾朝他鞠躬行禮。「噢對，你不會跳舞。獵魔士們不跳舞。沒用的傻瓜。」

「操的老天啊，」傑洛特看著他。他把刀子收了起來，抓住那隻手。「如果第三套刀法沒有讓我的腦子靜下來，這怎麼會有用？」他握著亞斯克爾的手，他們往前移動了幾步，再回到原位，亞斯克爾哼著歌，偶爾唱幾句。他們一起轉圈然後重新面向對方。「我會跳舞。」

「在這幾十多少來著年裡，沒看過你跳？」

「你現在看到了，」傑洛特回答。但他的確需要專心，他已經有......他從來沒跳過這個，但他參加過足夠多的皇家派對，看過這舞步，有辦法照著跳。他絆住了幾次，但他認為自己做得很好。而且夠奇怪的他發現自己放鬆下來了。他們轉著圈，然後到了傑洛特確定他應該要用自己的手臂做什麼的某個點上時：「接下來是？」他問。

亞斯克爾微笑。「這個嘛，這時你應該要從腰抱起我但－」

傑洛特記起來了，然後將亞斯克爾抱了起來，挺簡單的，那傢伙的身材比他的服裝顯現出的還要好，但仍然輕過一頭鹿。他轉了三圈後把他放回地上。他往後退開接著往前。他們結束了那支舞，傑洛特嘆息：「如果希里不想要跟我一起離開呢？過了這幾個月，她可能已經安定下來，她與葉奈法很合。」

「我的老天啊，跳舞真的讓你表達真實感情了？這是為什麼你從來不跳舞？跳舞是獵魔士的吐真劑嗎？」亞斯克爾逗他。

傑洛特坐到那顆大石頭上。「亞斯克爾，如果不是命運把我們綁在一起，她怎麼會想要跟我在一起。葉奈法很複雜，但她會寵愛希里的。還有那些葉奈法能夠交給她的東西。」傑洛特搖頭：「或許－」

「不，」亞斯克爾說，調笑的語氣徹底消失。「有葉奈法能教給她的事，很多很多可怕的事。但也有你能教給她的事。屬於你的可怕的事。還有好的事。她所知道的力量，從卡蘭瑟那知道的，從葉奈法那知道的。那某種意義上來說很好，她會需要她們的鋼鐵意志，她們的操你的由我說的算的態度。但她需要比那更多。她需要你的力量。」

「我是個變種。」

「操，又來？」亞斯克爾沒好氣地哼道。「你，利維亞的傑洛特，感情壓抑之主，寡言之王，她需要你的溫柔。」

「我的什麼？」傑洛特瞪著他。「亞斯克爾，你被樹枝打到頭了嗎？」他認真擔心他同伴的理智。從來，沒有人，說過他溫柔。

「你處理感情就是坨狗屎，因為你緩慢跳動的心太過寬闊，讓你面對它們不自在。它是那麼的巨大，連所有你受過的獵魔士訓練都無法打破它想要溫柔想要關心的慾望。而她需要那個，需要知道如何變得強大，成為一座他媽的高山，但不是冷酷的，而是一座會保護所有走在它的山徑上的。」

「那太蠢了。」

「是啊，嗯，你剛剛跟我一起在路邊跳舞因為你害怕一名年輕女性，害怕如果她不夠喜歡你。所以誰是蠢的那個啊？嗯？」

傑洛特走向蘿蔔，把那鹿皮從他的鞍袋裡拿出來。他在晚上時做這個，他想這看起來還不錯，但操的不知道她會怎麼覺得。「我給她做了這個。為了旅途使用。」他拿給亞斯克爾看。「給她裝.....女人的東西。」那聽起來太糟糕了。「我是說，給她裝任何私人物品。」那是一個小小的側背包，他縫得還不差，考慮到他通常只縫自己而不是禮物。但皮面被打磨的很光滑，毛面被梳了再梳，絲滑地平貼在包的表面上。它有個可以綁起來的蓋子，還有條長長的可繞過她身體的帶子。「葉奈法或許已經有更好的可以給她，如果她有想要旅行的話。」

「傑洛特，她會很喜歡的，」亞斯克爾發誓，傑洛特相信他。「而且這展現出了或許你沒完全將你的感情都封藏起來。現在你準備好不再像一個需要決定該穿什麼去見女王的詩人一樣猶豫不定了嗎？」

「琴特拉有個春天的跳舞慶典。你知道吧？」傑洛特只記得一些些。「某些晚上她或許會想要在營火旁跳舞。」

「她的確應該會，」亞斯克爾同意。「來吧。」傑洛特認真聽著看著，然後他們練習了幾遍。「很好，」亞斯克爾稱讚，那令傑洛特從體內深處暖了起來。

「那麼走吧，」傑洛特粗聲說。他們一起走著，蘿蔔慢慢地跟在後頭。他們踏上前往葉奈法家門的那條路。那很難形容，每一次看著它時，你都會很確定有哪裡不一樣。它位在稍高一些的地勢上，能看清每一個方向。不是一整座城樓，但對一名女人以及希里來說很巨大。不過經常有人需要葉奈法的魔法，總是有賓客拜訪，而葉奈法喜歡擁有空間。

他們抵達時門打開了。希里奔向他們，然後在幾步之外停了下來。

她長大了。

她很完美。

他們就只是看著彼此。

「眾神在上，這比我想像中的還要痛苦，」亞斯克爾咕噥。傑洛特感覺到亞斯克爾按著他的背往前推。「你說哈囉，」他嘶聲道。

「哈囉，」傑洛特說。「你剪頭髮了。」

「我不小心灑了一點藥水，結果不太好，」希里解釋。「你不喜歡？」

「不，很適合你，」他說。它們剛長到及肩的長度，原本的波浪幾乎變成捲髮。「很好看，希里。」

「謝謝。你看起來沒有葉奈法說你會的那樣髒兮兮。」

亞斯克爾哼了一聲。傑洛特看著他往前踏了一步。「尊敬的女士，能夠認識您是我莫大的榮幸。我是朱利安・阿爾弗雷德・潘克拉茨，朋友們叫我亞斯克爾，將謙卑地為您服務。」

「你寫那些關於傑洛特的歌！」她滿臉雀躍。「葉奈法跟我說過你。」

噢，那或許不太好。「他是我的－」為什麼傑洛特總是無法輕鬆地說出朋友兩個字。他應該要對著鏡子還什麼的練習。

「他是你摯愛的夥伴，」希里接著說。

「我的啥？」傑洛特眨著眼看向亞斯克爾，後者只是皺著眉聳了下肩膀，同樣地茫然。

「我告訴希里你們倆是對方摯愛的陪伴，沒有彼此你們倆都會乾枯凋零，失去靈魂，所能想的只有再次相聚，」葉奈法從希里背後走來時說。「我把那說的悲劇般淒美。沒有想到他真的帶著你一起出現了。哈囉，亞斯克爾。你看起來，說真的你看起來比我預期中好太多了。」

「財富，葉奈法，帶來好氣色。差不多像是吞食靈魂對你的幫助。」

傑洛特走向希里，輕輕地將她拉回來。「他們喜歡討厭彼此，」他解釋。「最好讓他們互槓一會。這是他們表示想念對方的方式。」

「他看起來不像放太多天的麵包，」希里低聲說。

「不，他不像。」傑洛特將鞍袋從蘿蔔身上取下。「我能讓她睡哪？」

「我帶你去，」希里飛快地說。

他們離開了，傑洛特真心不知道亞斯克爾跟葉奈法有沒有注意到，他們吵得那麼快樂。那真的是屬於他們倆的興趣。他安頓好蘿蔔，但他與希里還是沒交談。傑洛特深吸口氣，將那個側背包遞給她。「我為你做的，等不久後我們開始旅行時可以用。」

她接下它，摸著那層毛。「所以，你想要我跟你一起旅行？」希里咬著嘴唇。

「我當然想，」傑洛特說。他頓住。「除非你跟葉奈法一起在這比較快樂。我很確定你習慣這裡了，跟女性待在一起也會比較開心。」

「不！」希里幾乎大吼了，蘿蔔哼著氣。傑洛特安慰地摸著她的鼻子。「不，只是葉奈法警告過我你可能不想要我跟著你，不要太過期待。」

他恨葉奈法那麼做，就算他完全理解她為什麼要那麼做。「我想要跟你一起旅行，教你我所能教你的一切。」他望著她。「我想我們或許能往凱爾默罕去。我能讓你看看我長大的地方，我被訓練的地方。」

「你想要帶我回家，」她說，傑洛特點頭。他張開雙手，就像他們在樹林裡第一次看見彼此時，她進到他的懷抱裡。他緊緊抱住她。

「我真的很喜歡這個包包，」她小聲地對著他的胸口說。

「很高興你喜歡，」他回答。他用他敢使出的最大力氣抱緊她。「你介意亞斯克爾跟我們一起旅行嗎？目前看起來他還會黏在我周圍好一陣子。」

「不介意，葉奈法說過他有一天會出現，他總是會在搞砸什麼需要你的時候出現。」希里皺起鼻子。「我想她是在開玩笑。」

「她是，」傑洛特說，因為那是最簡單的解釋。「他會讓旅途更有趣。成為一段冒險，」傑洛特毫不懷疑他們倆會很喜歡彼此的陪伴。「我還有一對匕首要給你。」

「外婆不想要我學習使用匕首。它們是軟弱的武器。劍才是正確的工具。」

「我們最後會學怎麼使用劍的。但我大量地依靠匕首。我會展示給你看。」

「我會用弓！」希里退開，他的手臂感到一陣空虛。「十字弓。」

「我很期待看你射箭，」傑洛特真心地說。

「我們今晚吃大餐，葉奈法說所有的預兆都保證你是今天抵達。」

「一定會是很棒的一餐。」

「我們多久後出發？」

「我是打算待大約一個禮拜，」傑洛特說。「不急。」好吧或許有個急的理由。「只要葉奈法和亞斯克爾沒把屋頂給吵翻的話。」傑洛特懷疑世界上是否存在比希里的笑聲更完美的聲音。「我們應該去看看他們。」他不信任葉奈法不會詛咒亞斯克爾，也不信任亞斯克爾不去找到葉奈法的弱點然後用那戳她。

他抬起一邊手臂，希里鑽進他手底下，仍小心翼翼地抱著他做給她的側背包。他拿起他的鞍袋後他們離開馬廄。他們進到那座城樓裡，希里領著他到他們的房間，雖然他並沒有忘了那些房間在哪。他能聽見亞斯克爾在對面房間裡移動的聲音。很好。

傑洛特洗了澡，穿上亞斯克爾買給他的那套新衣服。葉奈法看到後抬起眉毛翹起一邊嘴角。他聳聳肩，點了下頭。晚餐的確很豐盛，希里說的話幾乎就像平時的亞斯克爾一樣多，說著所有葉奈法，有時候是特瑞斯，教給她的事。她為自己所學感到興奮又驕傲，而葉奈法用著喜愛寵溺的表情看著她。

能一起過冬對她們來說是件好事。

當希里請求亞斯克爾為他們演奏時葉奈法發出呻吟，但他唱了一些從琴特拉來的輕快歌曲，希里露出大大笑容，還跟著唱了幾段。她已經過了需要有人幫忙蓋被子的年紀，但最終她先離席了，在離開前親了下傑洛特的臉頰。當她離開後，葉奈法為他們三個開了一瓶昂貴的威士忌，他們喝起酒。

「有多少次有人想取她性命？」傑洛特問。

「三，只有一個算得上威脅，」葉奈法回答，「而他得到......很戲劇化的死法，讓大家明白接近小獅子會有什麼代價。」

「很好，」傑洛特點頭。

「順便說，衣服好看。」

「謝謝，」亞斯克爾說。「他對價格很有意見。」

「他，當然了，」葉奈法壞笑。「但它們躺在我地上時會很好看的。現在。」

傑洛特朝她微笑。「晚安，亞斯克爾。」

「晚安，」亞斯克爾回答。「別吃掉他太多的靈魂。」

「無法保證，」葉奈法伸出手，傑洛特接下。那是令人愉悅的幾個小時，然後他回到自己房裡。他用水壺裡的水和一塊布將自己擦洗乾淨。床如記憶中舒適，葉奈法比他記憶中更好，而希里完全是他希望中的模樣。但有什麼地方不對勁。躺了整整一小時後他嘆氣。操。

他抓起枕頭和毯子後走過走廊去到亞斯克爾的房間。亞斯克爾大聲打呼，傑洛特躺到了地上。他在一分鐘之內睡著了。

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

他們站在葉奈法房間的陽台上看著希里與亞斯克爾。希里正在練習十字弓，亞斯克爾彈奏著琴特拉的歌曲。他們很快就要離開了，再幾天，他想。希里與亞斯克爾驚人地合得來，那會讓旅程更輕鬆的。

「他不能跟你一起旅行，」站在他一旁，葉奈法說。

傑洛特看向她。「什麼？」她不可能是認真的。他試著解讀她的表情，但她一如往常地全然自控。「他當然要跟我們一起旅行。」

「他不會老，傑洛特。他應該是人類，但幾十年了，沒有半根白髮，不管我怎麼逗他笑，沒有魚尾紋，一點都沒有。他看起來幾乎一模一樣。衣服是更好了，但他本身－是相同的。」葉奈法看著希里跑去抱了下亞斯克爾後再回到她的練習中。「而他不說是為什麼。那東西不能待在希里身旁。我不信任他與她一起旅行。」

「亞斯克爾絕不會傷害她的。」

「除非讓他保持年輕的不管什麼要求他那麼做？」葉奈法說。「他是個風險。」

傑洛特低吼：「他是亞斯克爾，他只對我的耳朵有危險。」他看著亞斯克爾嘗試著使用十字弓，然而不知如何辦到的只射中穀倉，而不是只離他幾呎之外的箭靶。「看吧！」

「而每一次他與你分開時？」葉奈法回道。「那時他都在做什麼？他做什麼來維持他的生存？」

「你說的他好像是個吸血鬼。他現在正站在陽光底下。」傑洛特看著她。「他絕不會傷害她，」他再說了一遍。他只對這世界上的寥寥幾樣的事能完全肯定，而這是其中之一。「他會跟我們一起旅行。」

「不行。」

傑洛特向她逼近，而她完全沒後退分毫，因為她是葉奈法，她是無懼。他喜歡她這一點－當這沒令他不爽時。「他能教她的有那麼多，不同於我和你。他們在短短五天內就成為了朋友。希里會傷心的。」

「是希里，還是你？」葉奈法抬起一邊眉毛問。「該是時候不用你的老二思考了，傑洛特。你應該考慮什麼對她最好。」

傑洛特吃驚地退開了。「你這是在說什麼？」那完全沒道理。「如果我現在是在用我的老二思考，那我會同意你的。」他朝她皺眉。「我不懂。」雖然圍繞在葉奈法身邊的事經常令他不解，但這是不同種類的困惑。

「噢拜託，」葉奈法叱道。「我沒時間聽你胡扯跟關心你的秘密。那頭怪物不能跟她一起旅行！」她大吼。

「他可以！」傑洛特吼了回去。

「你知道我們能聽見你們的對吧？」亞斯克爾朝他們大喊，傑洛特低頭看去。希里緊張地看著她在這世界上僅存的親人們爭吵。亞斯克爾只是一臉厭煩。「而我這裡有個主意，小小的主意，雖然我絕對沒有像葉奈法這樣受過教育的女人一樣的機智敏銳。」他的微笑轉為刀鋒般尖銳，傑洛特哼了一聲。亞斯克爾永遠沒有停止談論他上過什麼大學和他有時候去哪間教課。葉奈法很顯然準備好要放火燒了亞斯克爾，傑洛特握著匕首站到她面前。「你們能試著問我，」亞斯克爾怒瞪著他們。「你們知道一個問題或許對那些不像你們一樣自我中心的人來說是很有意義的。」他朝他們比了個中指後怒沖沖地離開了。

「你今晚要睡地板了，」葉奈法說。

「我每天都是睡地板，」傑洛特回答。他皺眉。「你怎麼知道我在他房裡？」

「拜託喔。還有拜託別向我分享你們倆的任何性癖相關的規矩。去搞定這個。」

「這是你的錯，應該是你要去搞定，」傑洛特說。

「我需要去安慰希里。吵架擔心到她了。」

傑洛特張開嘴，然後知道自己將說出的只有全然的怒氣與徹底的錯誤。因為很顯然葉奈法愛希里，在他們離開時會傷心難過。他閉上嘴，大步離開陽台。在院子裡，希里正小心地將她的武器收起。他停下腳步走向她。「沒事的。」

「他真的長生不老？」她問。

「你們從一開始就聽到了？」傑洛特默默地咒罵。「我們離那麼遠。」

「我聽力很好，而且風把你們的談話吹向我們。當意識到我能聽見你們時，亞斯克爾就停止彈奏一起聽了。那對話傷到他了。」

「葉奈法是錯的。」

希里搖頭。「你也是。」

「我為他說話。」傑洛特感到困惑。他那麼大聲地為亞斯克爾辯駁，證明他在希里生命中扮演的角色。那不可能會令他難過的。

「你傷了他，你應該要去跟他說對不起。」

「我不－」當她怒瞪著他時他閉上嘴。在她的眼中他能看見卡蘭瑟。只是希里不是使用那力量去摧毀世界，而是保護她的家人。傑洛特親吻她的頭頂。「一切都會好的。」

她點頭。「我會想念這裡的。」

「你可以不用跟我們走，」傑洛特說。如果她不跟著他們走會殺了他的。

「我想要跟著你一起看這世界，」她堅定地說。「我想要看你的家。但你必須要先改正這個。」

「我會的，」傑洛特發誓，雖然他不確定該怎麼做。他猜最好的開始就是去與亞斯克爾談談。他往亞斯克爾離開的方向前進，他憤怒與挫折的氣味很容易追蹤。傑洛特沒有走得太快，然後在幾步之外他看見坐在斜坡上的亞斯克爾，拔著花，扯下花瓣。傑洛特在他旁邊坐了下來，看著空氣中的某一點。那是令人不自在的沈默，但他很確定亞斯克爾不久後就會開口。但他只是繼續拔著他周圍的花朵與雜草。

好吧，傑洛特能等。他能夠沈默地待上三十小時等待怪物現身。而亞斯克爾能忍著不說話的最長時間只有三十分鐘。這很容易。

但在亞斯克爾不發一語地撕碎第五朵花時傑洛特受不了了。「你會跟我們一起旅行。」亞斯克爾連頭都沒抬，繼續著他手中的任務。操，希里不可能是對的，會嗎？「我知道你不可能會傷害她。」仍然沒有回應。「你不是怪物。」停頓了一下，但亞斯克爾開始撕開下一朵花。「我很......抱歉？」希里要他那麼說，就算他完全不知道為什麼自己要那麼說，反正沒有傷害。

亞斯克爾把花瓣扔到他臉上，其中一片跑進他鼻孔裡讓他大打噴嚏。所以是有點傷害。

「我們認識彼此有多久了，獵魔士？」

亞斯克爾用那種不帶感情的方式說出獵魔士令傑洛特感到反胃。一個稱謂，而非一個人。那是其他所有人回應他的方式。不是亞斯克爾。「我不知道。一陣子。」

亞斯克爾哼氣。「一陣子。幾乎二十五年，傑洛特。人們如果能活到六十歲就覺得自己很長命。而我現在四十歲了。嗯快要啦。以一般標準來說，我只能再跟你一起旅行幾年了，然後再過幾年就會死翹翹。」

傑洛特感到一道疼痛出現在他緩慢跳動的心臟附近。「不，」他說。

亞斯克爾哼了一聲：「你從來沒問過，嘿亞斯克爾，你不會老還真有點怪啊。你是我平常獵殺的那些東西嗎？因為你他媽的從來都沒發現。葉奈法注意到了，而她通常試圖假裝我根本不存在。但這麼多年了，你從來沒問，不是因為你很有禮貌，或是不想知道答案，而是因為你他媽的從來都沒發現。因為你從來都沒關心到會在乎。」他重新撕起花朵，瞪著空氣。

傑洛特只是看著亞斯克爾。

「對不起，」傑洛特說，這一次是真心的。

「我他媽的不在乎，」亞斯克爾高聲回道。「因為你知道嗎，葉奈法是對的。」

這是他完全沒想到會聽到的一句話，傑洛特還真的轉頭查看世界是不是裂開了亞斯克爾才會那麼說。「蛤？」

「她想要保護希里是對的。你是對的，我絕對不會傷害她。但她擔心有她不理解的東西待在她女兒身旁是對的。」

「我的女兒，」傑洛特回道。他頓住。「我們的女兒。」

「你們三個可不是個史詩級的家庭嗎。獵魔士、術士、未來的女王。」亞斯克爾笑了幾聲。「連我都不會這麼寫的故事，太奇幻了。」

「你忘了詩人，」傑洛特說。「他是這故事裡很重要的部分。」

「不，你這些年來演示得夠清楚了，他不是。或許我應該回到大學去。」

傑洛特緩慢流動的血液在血管中凍結。「你不能離開希里。她很期待跟你一起旅行。」

「她很快就會忘記我的。我們幾乎都還不認識對方。」

「你不能離開我，」傑洛特小聲地說。

「你很快就會忘掉我的。」

「我永遠不會忘記你。」傑洛特無法直視亞斯克爾。「我會老。一點一點，緩慢地，慢到讓人很難去記得老去是什麼感覺。而我被那些相同情況的人們圍繞。而其他那些不同的，我從沒在哪裡呆的夠久能看見他們變老。又或是我看見某些人，十年過後我再次見到他們，他們看起來不同了，而我記起何為凡人。但那總是很久才發生一次。人們對我來說幾乎就只有一個年紀，因為他們從來不想要我待在他們周圍的時間長到足夠讓我能看見他們改變。所以，不，我想我從來沒想過你的年紀變化，或是說沒有變化的年紀。但如果我注意到了，那表示我必須知道我們有一天將不再遇見彼此。」

「那真是徹底的狗屁。」

傑洛特哼了一聲，推了他一把。亞斯克爾往他臉上扔了更多的花瓣。「亞斯克爾，你他媽的為什麼不會老？」

「很簡單。我每三年，進行一次邪惡的儀式，在新月底下的黑暗之中。那當中有著處女的血，還有一根－」

「閉嘴吧你，」傑洛特說。

「有可能是真的啊。」

「你永遠找不到處女血，因為你更可能會先破了她們的處，讓她們的血毫無用處。」

「你說的太對了，太對了，」亞斯克爾說。「如果我跟你保證這跟邪惡的事完全無關，希里跟我在一起是安全的，你會相信我嗎？」

「亞斯克爾，我可以完全沒有武器在手邊的跟你待在一起。」

「那他媽的是什麼意思？」

「跟其他所有的人，就算是葉奈法，老天啊尤其是葉奈法，任何床伴，任何一夜情，任何其他人，我都能在眨眼間摸到我的匕首或劍。跟你在一起，我完全沒有武裝。因為我知道我是安全的。」

「噢。」亞斯克爾望著他。他慢慢地笑了，一道柔軟的微小笑容。又一種新的笑容，傑洛特無法解讀的。「那麼好吧。我接受。」

「接受什麼？」傑洛特對著亞斯克爾的微笑皺眉。

「別在意。」亞斯克爾站起來朝他伸出手，好像傑洛特會需要幫忙。傑洛特只是拍開他的手站了起來。「等希里上床後，你、我，跟葉奈法，要談一談。」

「你可以現在就告訴我，」傑洛特試著哄他說出，因為現在那念頭進駐到他腦袋裡了，他有點好奇那答案。

「我可以，」亞斯克爾說，然後吹著口哨走開了。

「告訴我，」傑洛特在他身後大喊。亞斯克爾只是給了他一記中指。

  
＊

  
葉奈法為他們倒了威士忌，傑洛特握著杯子，他的皮膚溫熱了那杯酒。

「你會想要倒第四杯的，」亞斯克爾說。

「為什麼？」葉奈法問。

他們看著亞斯克爾在桌面上繪出一個符號，很快地它發起光來。一道傳送門被打開，一名舉止嚴肅的女人走了出來。

「緹莎亞，」葉奈法驚訝地眨著眼。「你怎麼會來？」

「因為亞斯克爾召喚，而我總是會回應我的朋友，葉奈法。」

「朋友？」傑洛特與葉奈法異口同聲地說。傑洛特很高興葉奈法聽起來跟他一樣震驚。從來沒有什麼能令那女人震驚，能看到不知所措的她感覺很棒。

亞斯克爾站起來為緹莎亞倒了一杯，後者在他將酒遞給她時親吻他的臉頰向他打招呼。「朋友，」緹莎亞說著喝了一小口威士忌。「他們終於決定要問了？」

「是的，」亞斯克爾說。「傑洛特願意接納我的保證帶上我。」

緹莎亞翻了個白眼。「當然了。但葉奈法不願意。」

「我為什麼要相信他？」葉奈法辯駁。「吟遊詩人，就算跟他一樣爛的，都是騙子。」

「你可以用你工坊裡的藥草讓他說實話，」緹莎亞指出。

「我殺了上一個對他下藥的女巫，」傑洛特咆哮。「不管我有多喜歡葉奈法，我也會對她做相同的事。」

「你試試看啊，我會讓你在原地燒成灰。」

「就是這個家庭要養育一名女王。感謝眾神她能擁有你的影響，亞斯克爾。」

「你不喜歡任何人，你比傑洛特還糟，」葉奈法瞪著緹莎亞與亞斯克爾。驚恐地，和一點的嫉妒，傑洛特想。

「不，我喜歡很多人，只是大部分的人都沒看見。」

「我已經習慣冷冰冰的人們了，」亞斯克爾雀躍地說。「總之，我想如果是由你來說，他們會相信你的。」

緹莎亞點頭。「他不會變老不是他自己造成的。」她喝完手中的威士忌。「很高興見到你，亞斯克爾。有空的時候請務必前來拜訪。」她起身準備離開。

「那不夠，」葉奈法厲聲說。她那麼做令傑洛特鬆了口氣，因為他也很想知道，但知道亞斯克爾不會告訴他的，因為報復，或原則，或什麼的。「我需要知道是怎麼辦到的。」

「為什麼？」

「因為他可能會是希里的威脅。」

緹莎亞有著令人印象深刻的嘲諷哼聲，老實說，比他的還厲害，傑洛特可是研究練習那聲響幾十年了。不過就他所知道的，她已做了幾世紀。「他對公主沒有威脅，」緹莎亞保證。「他的長生不老不是他自己弄的，而且或許某天就自然解除了，但那不重要，也沒不會造成傷害。」

「我需要更多！」葉奈法站起來，雙手大力地拍在桌上。

「你總是想要更多。」緹莎亞說。「你向在場錯誤的人尋求答案了。」緹莎亞瞥向傑洛特。「他是造成亞斯克爾長生不老的那個人，問他吧。」緹莎亞親吻亞斯克爾前額。「來找我，我會很歡迎我的廳堂裡有著你的聲音，女孩們總是很享受你的拜訪。」眨眼間緹莎亞消失了。

傑洛特能感覺到葉奈法有如岩漿的瞪視目光灑在自己身上，而亞斯克爾看起來太過高興。「我沒有讓你長生不老。」如果他有對誰這麼做的話傑洛特會記得的。重點是他根本沒辦法對誰那麼做。「她搞錯了。」

「緹莎亞是個賤人，但她從來不會錯，」葉奈法說。她施咒，傑洛特感覺到她的魔法推搡著他，將某些東西抽出他體外。他把那從身上拍落，但他的速度不夠快，因為葉奈法大笑了起來。他從來沒聽過她笑成這樣。「眾神在上，這就是答案？」她抱著腰側笑到無法呼吸。「亞斯克爾，你真的知道嗎？」

「知道啥？我在十年前發現自己不會老時擔心的不行，於是前往那所魔法與藝術學校。緹莎亞本人為我檢查、研究，最後只告訴我那是傑洛特的錯，但那完全沒什麼好擔心的。然後說總有一天你們倆其中一人會開口問，等到那時我再召喚她，她會解釋。」亞斯克爾聳肩。「在那待了一陣子，寫了幾首歌。」

傑洛特想了一下。「夢想與保證的暗黑女巫，」他說。

  
「你知道那首歌？」亞斯克朝他露出高興的笑容。「為她寫的，當她沒在做那些儀式相關的事時。嚇人，了不起。不是最紅的歌之一。它讓人感到害怕。」

「我喜歡那一首，」傑洛特說。葉奈法還在笑。「所以答案是什麼？」

她揮揮手要他閉嘴。「所以你真的不知道，除了那是我的錯？」他問亞斯克爾。

「不知道，不過那對我來說足夠了，我不需要知道得更多。反正我成年後的人生全都是你的錯，多了那個又有什麼差別？」

「是你自己要跟著我的錯。」

「或者我們可以說是你讓我跟著你的錯。」

「閉嘴，你們兩個必須閉嘴，不然我要尿褲子了。」每一次葉奈法試著控制住自己的大笑時，她又再次笑出來。「我對亞斯克爾跟著你們旅行沒有意見了。」她跌跌撞撞地離開房間。

「我想她終於真正地瘋了，」亞斯克爾說。「嗯，那麼。」他喝掉她的威士忌。

傑洛特還沒成功消化這資訊。「我讓你長生不老？」

亞斯克爾聳肩。「我想不是的？我還是會死，緹莎亞說的，我只是會跟你用一樣的速度變老，而那代表幾乎沒在變老？」

「你的房間在凱爾默罕，他們一定有說什麼。」

「他們好像全都只是點點頭？然後讓我進去了。一群好人，有好多故事可以說。」亞斯克爾咧嘴笑著。「很多是關於你的故事。年輕的你。」

想到亞斯克爾可能聽到些什麼，傑洛特微微白了臉。然後他驚訝於亞斯克爾在那受到歡迎。基於回家是他跟希里計畫裡的一部份，這是件好事。在那裡，或許能找到答案。但現在他需要思考。「晚安，亞斯克爾。」他回到自己房間，來回踱步了一陣子。他決定去找葉奈法，但當他敲響她的門時她只是再次開始大笑，所以他猜一頓不錯的性事從今晚的選項裡去除了。他比平時多等了一會，然後進到亞斯克爾的房間，躺到他躺了一整個禮拜的那個位置上。他盯著逐漸熄滅的火堆。操，他想回到路上。但他跟希里保證過會再待幾天的。

等回到路上，一切都會回歸正常的，總是如此。

「你至少應該要把你的床墊帶來，地板會殺了你的背的。」

「我曾經背在背上的那句雞蛇屍體才是謀殺，這沒什麼。」

「上來吧你，葉奈法的床全都很大。」

傑洛特站起來繞到床的對面。床很大。他躺了進去，感覺到全身都放鬆下來。「等回到路上你會想念這張床的，然後每兩晚就抱怨一次，」傑洛特說。

「我當然會了，」亞斯克爾打著呵欠說。「但我還是很期待回到路上。」

「我也是，」傑洛特說。他發誓當他睡著時，他仍聽得到葉奈法大笑的聲音。


	7. Chapter 7

「葉奈法，夠了，我的藥水袋子裝不下了，」傑洛特說。他已經放了幾管藥水進去，連帶他平常使用的那些，她在不知道獵魔士所有秘密的前提下盡可能地為他補充上。接著她開始遞給他要給希里的東西。如果她生病要用的，抽筋時用的，或是變得邪惡時用的，還有其他一些東西。「葉奈法，我知道如何製作膏藥，也知道如何照顧人。」

「她不是普通人，」葉奈法高聲說。

「我知道，」傑洛特將葉奈法拉向自己，吻住她，如往常一樣沈醉品嚐著她的味道。「我不能說我會完全做對，但我會把一切都給她。」他將她按在自己胸口上，緊緊抱著。「而且又不是說你就不會來找我們了。」

「不，我不會的。這是屬於你的跟她在一起的時間。我會在秋至去凱爾默罕將她帶回來這的。好好養育她，傑洛特。你讓我的心血白費，我就閹了你。」

傑洛特微笑。「了解。」

「很好，」葉奈法點頭。「我要去幫她整理剩下的行李。」

「她需要打包輕便，」傑洛特提醒她。「我們只有一匹馬。」

「噢，拜託。你覺得我沒幫她買一匹漂亮的閹馬嗎。」葉奈法說。

傑洛特想到馬廄，還有他注意到的那匹灰馬。「操，」他呻吟。他需要先去看看牠是不是真的適合他們的旅途。他前往馬廄，注意到蘿蔔正看著另外一匹馬。「哈囉，」他輕聲說。「你要跟我們一起旅行了。」他伸出手，那匹馬嗅了嗅他。傑洛特進到馬廄內查看那匹馬。他的確是匹好馬。眼神好，健壯的腿。不巨大，但穩定結實。「你行的，」他說，拍了拍那匹馬的側腹。

他走到外頭的陽光下，亞斯克爾拿著他的袋子站在那，隨意刷動著魯特琴。傑洛特看向馬廄裡的那兩匹馬。操。他往前走去：「亞斯克爾？」

「準備好出發了，我很準時，」亞斯克爾發誓。「我們要往哪去？」

傑洛特看向天空想了想。「東邊，繞個大圈後再回頭，往回家的方向走。」

「聽起來不錯。」

「我們能在海邊停一下，」傑洛特發現自己這麼說著。「如果你有什麼特別想去的地方。」他想起獵龍的時候亞斯克爾提過那地方。

「我是有。只是我想你會討厭那地方。不過她會喜歡的。」

「對我來說夠好了，」傑洛特說。「我們需要談談。」他想知道為什麼亞斯克爾徹底地僵住了。「葉奈法為希里準備了一匹馬。」

「很合理，她的腿還很幼嫩。她沒辦法整趟路程都用走的，也沒辦法跟你一起騎同匹馬。她還小但沒那麼小。」亞斯克爾抬頭看著他。「但你不是在說你想說的。」

「那個，」傑洛特說。「兩匹馬，我們有三個人。」傑洛特搖搖頭。「為什麼我們從沒幫你買匹馬。你很有錢，你為什麼沒有買匹馬？」

「他們討厭我，」亞斯克爾說。「我的意思是他們非常討厭我。尤其自從我跟你一起旅行之後。曾經試著買一匹，好吧是十幾匹。好心可敬的飼主們都不肯賣我，在那些馬跑走或是圖踹我的頭之後。曾從一個非常缺錢的男人那買過一匹。我有小心地把馬綁好，但到早上時牠就不見了。直接咬斷了拉馬繩。」亞斯克爾聳肩。「我猜那是跟著讓我不老的不管什麼東西一起來的。沒有皺紋，但也沒有馬。一筆我能接受的交易。而且你喜歡慢慢走，而所有的行走對我的大腿有非常棒的效果。沒事的。」

「羅蔔喜歡你。」

「是啊，嗯不管你對我做了什麼，我必須要說，你也對蘿蔔那麼做了。除非你成功找到好幾匹看起來一模一樣的有著一模一樣的個性的馬，然後都幫她們取名蘿蔔。」

「噢，」傑洛特眨眼。「馬都活幾年？」

「二十五左右，」亞斯克爾說。「過了那時候他們會變老。」

傑洛特看向馬廄。想著蘿蔔。「哼。」

「謎啊，」亞斯克爾說，但顯然完全不在意。「還有那個，真是好景色。」他撇了下頭，傑洛特轉身。

希里走在葉奈法身旁，上衣與長褲都是黑色的，讓她的雙眼與頭髮更加突出。傑洛特忍不住注意到她的服裝幾乎是他的複製版。那很可愛。她帶著他做給她的背包，背帶斜過她胸前，一條披風蓋住一切。她們停了下來，葉奈法整理了一下那條披風後抱住希里，後者緊緊地抱了回去。

「我們應該去幫她把馬準備好，給她們一點時間，」傑洛特說。

「老天啊，葉奈法真的能表現出慾望與憤怒以外的感情，」亞斯克爾超震驚。

「她能感覺到許多，」傑洛特回道。「我希望你能對她好一點。」

「呃，我們沒事。我們只是愛拌嘴。」

「為什麼？」傑洛特朝他皺眉。

「因為我是唯一一個會真的那樣跟她說話的人，而她喜歡那個。老實說如果我能在她的刻薄話底下挺過來的話，酒吧裡就沒有任何批評或找碴能煩到我了。」

「哼，」傑洛特只回答的出這個。「你膽子真大。」

亞斯克爾微笑。「不，我只是知道世界上有著比起她，或是你，更應該害怕的東西。我去看看希里的行李，你去準備馬。」他回到城樓內去拿所有剩下的行李，傑洛特進到馬廄去。他將馬牽出帶到路邊。葉奈法親吻希里頭頂，推了下她。傑洛特看著希里擦去眼淚同時收緊下巴。

「我準備好了，」她說出的話急促破碎。她清了下喉嚨，抬起頭。「我準備好了，」她重複道。傑洛特伸出手捧出碗狀讓她蹬上馬。「亞斯克爾呢？」她看向周圍問著。「他也應該要有一匹馬。」

「沒關係，我喜歡走路，趕路時我能跟你騎同匹馬，」亞斯克爾回答她，將她的行李放上她的馬。那匹馬試圖踢他。「或是我可以騎蘿蔔。」

傑洛特哼了一聲。他朝回到樓裡的葉奈法點頭。他知道她不會送他們離開的。他推了下蘿蔔出發了。剛開始他們都很安靜，直到聽見希里發出的第一道抽鼻子聲。傑洛特不知道他們該不該停下來，他該不該說點什麼，但亞斯克爾搖了下頭，唱起一段輕快的曲調。他死死地瞪著他，傑洛特知道自己最好別對那歌聲發出抱怨的呻吟。最後他唱起歌來，希里開始跟著唱。傑洛特覺得她的聲音很甜美，但能聽出有些單薄，偶爾會走音。他曾見過亞斯克爾曾經試圖將一位身為知名歌手卻無法正確合聲的男人開腸剖肚。

「完美，」亞斯克爾稱讚希里。

「我一直都想要唱歌，但外婆說那是愚蠢的浪費時間。」

「我想練習以後，你能讓小鳥們想要跟著你一起鳴唱，」亞斯克爾說。「你知道野玫瑰嗎？」

「知道！」希里說。

「很好，跟我一起唱。天知道傑洛特不會一起。你想知道一個驚人的，不能告訴任何人尤其是傑洛特的秘密嗎？」

「我能聽得見你，」傑洛特說。

「喔我想，」希里露出燦爛笑容。「有關於他的秘密？」

「當然了，最好的那種。但再說一次，你不能告訴他我告訴你的。」

「我嚴正發誓，」希里說。「用我未來的王座發誓，我永遠不會把你告訴我的告訴傑洛特。」

「我能聽得見你們！」傑洛特怒氣沖沖地說，演的。他確保自己不因希里的咯咯笑聲露出微笑。他多發出了幾聲不滿的聲響，把戲演足。

「有一次，就只有一次，在喝了一堆的上好品質的啤酒之後，微笑了。是真正的微笑，還跟著哼了野玫瑰的旋律。」亞斯克爾嚴肅地點頭：「他否認了，當然，但我以我吟遊詩人的名譽發誓，那真的發生了。聽了那恐怖走音的歌聲後我昏死過去，但我的確聽到了。」

「什麼名譽？」傑洛特問，那幾乎被希里誇張的抽氣聲蓋過。

「真的？」

「真的，那是他最愛的歌。我知道，因為他從來沒在我唱那首歌時往我頭上扔半樣東西或是批評我的歌聲。現在，我們是不是該來唱它讓他開心？」

「要，」希里朝傑洛特咧嘴笑著：「傑洛特你想要我們給你唱野玫瑰嗎？」

「沒有什麼能比希里給我的東西更令人享受了，」傑洛特回答。

「那我呢？」亞斯克爾朝傑洛特撲動他的睫毛。

「你是派，」他說，知道亞斯克爾能聽得懂。

亞斯克爾朝他比了個中指後開始撥動琴弦。那是首快樂的歌，而他絕對沒有跟著一起哼，但他的確幾乎因為希里唱歌的模樣微笑。快樂，純粹的快樂。她剛剛那麼難過，而亞斯克爾解決了那個。如果是傑洛特，會完全搞砸的。

操，如果亞斯克爾離開呢？他聽起來是想要整個春天跟夏天都跟他們一起一起旅行，但如果他看上哪個女人，又或是哪裡有吟遊詩人比賽？以前發生過好多將那傢伙帶走的事，那很有可能會再發生。或許他能付錢讓亞斯克爾留下。他立刻丟棄了那念頭，因為亞斯克爾很有錢，而傑洛特或許能從行李袋子底部找出十枚銀幣。狗屎。

他們在一個廢棄的農莊裡紮營，傑洛特有些慶幸他們的第一晚能靠露營放鬆她的心情。她在逃跑時體驗過了，但不得已與有選擇之間還是有些不同。葉奈法讓他們帶了一些餡餅，煙囪還夠暢通，他生起火。房裡有張床，但他們都看的出它有些變形搖晃。

希里咯咯笑：「五十銀幣亞斯克爾，你爬上去然後躺下。」

亞斯克爾站起來走了過去。他躺到床墊上：「舒服，」他憋著氣著說出，然後他底下某個地方發出吱吱聲，他翻身滾到地上。「現在我需要把這身花了超過五十枚銀幣的衣服燒掉了。」

「那你為什麼要做？」傑洛特問。

「因為好玩。事實上，我會給你三十銀幣傑洛特，去摸角落那隻死掉的蜘蛛。」傑洛特怒瞪著他。「希里，他怕死掉的蟲子。」

「什麼？」

「不喜歡跟害怕不一樣，」傑洛特咕噥。「摸就摸，」他翻了個白眼後去摸了那隻死蜘蛛。那玩意很大，他成功忍住反感的哆嗦。「希里，一杜卡特，聞亞斯克爾的腳。」

「噢那太殘忍了，」亞斯克爾對他說。但希里已經蹲了下去，傑洛特忍不住從喉嚨裡冒出的震天笑聲，她的臉。亞斯克爾的腳在走了大段路後的味道總是很可怕。老天，雖說他早就不太會注意到那惡臭了。

「很好，」希里說：「五十銀幣，看有誰能叫得比這更大聲！」

傑洛特與亞斯克爾兩人顯然都被她發出的聲響驚呆了。「我......佩服？」亞斯克爾問。「我想我超佩服？雖然感覺我不應該佩服？」

傑洛特只能點頭。但他還是試了一下，只是那與她差得遠了。

「我不會試的，」亞斯克爾說。「但一人兩百杜卡特......」他顯然正在努力想點什麼徹底瘋狂的。「不，」亞斯克爾笑了起來。「兩百度卡特傑洛特，如果你能誠心誠意地讚美我的歌聲，從頭到尾沒讓你那臭臉抽動一下的話。」

「但你唱歌那麼動人好聽，」希里驚訝地說。「他甚至說你跟派一樣棒！」

亞斯克爾哼了一聲，朝傑洛特抬起眉毛。「所以？」

噢老天，逗弄亞斯克爾幾十年後已經讓他無法真心對待那傢伙的歌聲。「那是......」他必須說點好的。「你聽起來比發情期交配中的狼來要好。」

「傑洛特！」希里伸手打他。「亞斯克爾聽起來就像天使。」

「其實我幾乎就要把錢給他了，那是他有史以來對我說過最好的東西。」

「好吧，」傑洛特回道。「一千杜卡特，如果你能說出我的一次經歷，完全沒有任何加油添醋，只能有事實。」傑洛特叉起雙手，幾乎露出微笑。

「我恨你，」亞斯克爾嘶聲道。「以前，利維亞的傑洛特被召喚前去殺死一隻斯奇嘉。那裡有著一名被錯誤的愛逼瘋的男人。一名美麗的女術士，手捧正直之光該死，」亞斯克爾呻吟。

希里看著他們。「我懂，五千杜卡特看誰能做這個。」然後她看起來把自己的手臂從裡往外反折了，手肘凸向完全錯誤的方向。

「啊啊啊！」亞斯克爾大叫著跳開。

傑洛特瑟縮了一下咬著牙說：「我們把你弄壞了！」

「哈！我在六歲的時候折斷手肘，從樹上掉下來了。於是變成現在這樣。」她又折彎一次手肘，只為了噁心他們。

傑洛特原本以為他們再一起的第一晚不會像這樣玩耍，但這很棒。

當她出去上廁所時，他能做到的就只有忍住不跟出去保護她的安全。

「讓她一個人小便，傑洛特，」亞斯克爾堅定地說。「有任何危險你都會聽見的。」

「今晚很好。」

「是啊，」亞斯克爾同意。「這就是為什麼我會相信世界上最陰沉的男人，其實骨子裡超級好玩。」

「留下來，」傑洛特說。

「我要去哪？」亞斯克爾轉頭張望那只剩一半屋頂的木屋。「我是說我本來就打算要在這睡覺？不過我可以靠你近點。」

「有時候我醒來時你已經離開，去了不同的村莊，躺進不同的床。如果你離開她會非常傷心的。」

「會嗎？」亞斯克爾聳肩。「我沒有離開的打算，傑洛特。」

「保證？」

「我們不互相保證的，」亞斯克爾說。「總是會出現什麼事。我們是流浪的人。路途的召喚，之類的。」

「向我保證，你會留在我們身旁，直到凱爾默罕。別離開我。」

「我保證。我在這，傑洛特。」

傑洛特點頭。希里回來了，他朝她微笑。他幫忙她鋪好墊子，向她解釋與火該有多少距離，他能看得出來她因為旅途而疲憊，但她不會承認的。他瞄向亞斯克爾，他在從他那個魔法袋子裡掏出來的墊子上躺了下來。亞斯克爾開始輕聲哼唱，偶爾唱出歌詞。古老的歌曲、撫慰的歌曲。傑洛特看著希里陷入沈睡。「我保證會向你展現各種美妙的事，並永遠保護你的安全。」

「嗷～太甜蜜了，你也會給我看些漂亮的東西嗎？我喜歡漂亮的東西，」亞斯克爾說。

傑洛特朝亞斯克爾扔了一顆小石子。「繼續唱給她聽，」他說。

「為什麼？」

「因為我喜歡你唱歌給她聽。」

「小心喔，那超級像是在說你喜歡我的歌聲。」

傑洛特沒有回答，只是看著亞斯克爾對沈睡的希里唱歌，直到他在某首歌的一半唱到睡著。傑洛特聽著亞斯克爾的打呼聲，然後在希里不知怎麼地開始跟著他一起打呼時微笑。他閉上眼滑入冥想。他知道自己或許有好一陣子不會睡覺了，想要保護他家人的安全。

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

傑洛特不能死。他灌下另一瓶藥水，往那頭巨食屍鬼吼了回去。小型的食屍鬼很容易殺掉，但巨食屍鬼被餵食的時間夠久，變得足夠強壯。他這次沒被咬到，他媽的真是感謝，但那混帳的一根指甲重重地從肩甲縫隙插入他的手臂，還是他媽的慣用手。他環顧洞窟內各處並思考，就算他正在擋下不斷落下的重擊。他想起亞斯克爾有一次說：「嗯如果所有方法都沒用了，我想你可以裝死，然後在他們準備吃你時一刀戳爛他們的臉。」操他的，那似乎是最好的選擇了。只是他不會裝死，巨食屍鬼會想要活活吃掉他。

傑洛特踉蹌著弄掉他的劍。他摔倒在地，在巨食屍鬼朝他前進時拖著腿往後退。他不斷地咒罵、大吼、尖叫。他聽過夠多面臨恐懼的人所發出的尖叫，所以他想自己應該模仿得還不錯。再加上那大叫轉移了那頭怪物對他沒被痲痺的那隻手的注意。他試著回想亞斯克爾面對怪物時是什麼反應，然後他意識到了亞斯克爾從來不陷入恐慌。他困惑地幾乎忘了自己迫在眉睫的死亡。亞斯克爾從未哭喊、從未弄髒自己的褲子、從未在他身處打鬥中時陷入恐慌過。操，有一次他還在那頭生物掐住他喉嚨時試圖做筆記。就算是第一次，最早最早的那第一次，他都對綁架他們的那些人非常的亞斯克爾。他感覺到抵在臉上的呼吸，然後那頭巨食屍鬼舔了他。那氣味比亞斯克爾的腳還糟。他真的必須停止想著亞斯克爾，專心。

「噢不，你抓到我了，」傑洛特說著把匕首從那生物的下巴一路戳進腦子裡。他往那東西的腹部一踹，它跌跌撞撞地退開。匕首另它分心了，他撿起他掉在地上的劍斬下那生物的頭。他把匕首從那顆頭上拔下來，露出淺淺的微笑。他撿起頭作為工作的證據，離開了洞穴。他的體內還留有足夠的藥水，讓他在進到鎮裡時雙眼仍是漆黑。他將頭顱交給雇用他的那個人，收下錢。疼痛開始表明它們的存在，他詢問鎮上有沒有女巫或是藥師，但一個都沒有。

操。

亞斯克爾是可以照顧他，但希里也在房間裡，她不需要看到這個。但他在想到了亞斯克爾後腦子裡剩的就只有他了。因為亞斯克爾知道如何幫他縫合傷口。他做過很多次，用著穩定的雙手，帶著一點對鮮血與膿水的厭惡。他把蘿蔔牽去她的馬廄，但照顧她感覺是件大工程，而且他已開始有些頭昏眼花。那令人心煩。他把鞍袋從她身上取下，拿起最重要的那些東西。還好馬廄就在旅館旁。他跌跌撞撞地進到旅館，一名女人放聲尖叫。「閉嘴，」他說。他沒有足夠多的精力來表現的不具有威脅，反正老實說現在，他也沒辦法算上什麼威脅。「亞斯克爾。需要，亞斯克爾，」他說。樓梯看起來比他們來訂房時還高。他坐進吧檯。「來一杯喝的？」他問。他舉不太起他的慣用手。他試了，但它就是不動。「哈，」他說。「還好我是用我的非慣用手打手槍對吧？」

「傑洛特，你女兒人就在這裡，」亞斯克爾在他一旁的位子上高聲說。

「我知道什麼是打手槍。有一次在馬廄裡看過一個男孩－」

「不你沒有，」亞斯克爾說。「你從來沒見過或聽過或學過那之類的事，因為你是個孩子。」

「外婆在很久以前就把所有的事告訴我了。控制老二就能控制心智。」

亞斯克爾閉上眼睛。「我對那有很多很多的意見，但我們現在要處理你那正在往酒館這片漂亮的地板上大流血的白痴老爸。我們需要把他弄上樓。這位好心人吶，」傑洛特看著亞斯克爾開啟他的迷人魅力，那通常會為他們弄到熱水。「多付你一大筆錢讓我們泡澡，送熱水到我們房間，和你們最糟的，那種你們用來放倒那些鎮上所有人都厭煩的酒鬼的威士忌。」

傑洛特站了起來。他朝希里點頭：「我沒事。拿到酬勞了。能給你買漂亮的東西。」那是他應該做的對吧？那很棒，亞斯克爾買漂亮東西給他，像是那對拯救他生命的匕首，所以買漂亮東西給她也會是件好事。「那種能藏在你頭髮裡的小刀。」

「不是現在，」亞斯克爾說著將他推上樓梯。「希里，你拿他的袋子，小心，那是易碎品。」

希里拿起那袋子，亞斯克爾拿著武器。他花了時間才成功對焦，但靠著雙手撐著牆，傑洛特還是成功爬上樓。那些傷口開始令人非常疼痛了。「沒有被咬，」他向他們保證。「不會再被咬了。爪子。」

「噢是啊，真棒。因為巨食屍鬼著名地會保持指甲清潔呢，」亞斯克爾回道。「好了希里，準備好你的第一堂醫療課程了嗎？」

「葉奈法教過我如何熬製－」

「不，我親愛的，比那更實際太多的。」亞斯克爾打開門，傑洛特看見床，瞄準它直直走了過去。他在亞斯克爾攔下他時低吼。「你想要把血和那些不管是什麼東西的黏液弄到希里的床上？」傑洛特立刻停了下來，然後在亞斯克爾拖出一張椅子時差不多摔進那裡頭。他好累。或許在他一直只有冥想而沒有真正的睡覺時去獵捕怪物是個糟糕的主意。「現在，第一步，在洗澡水、熱水和威士忌被帶來前不要幫他脫衣服。他不喜歡在陌生人前表現脆弱。」

「不脆弱，」傑洛特努力說出聲音。他試著用還能動的那隻手揮開亞斯克爾。

「等到所有人都離開，」希里說。

「然後，大部分的人你會想要噓聲安撫，使其安心。會說一切都沒事的，我會照顧你，摸著他們的頭髮，握著他們的手。但面對一名獵魔士，換另一種方式會更好。」

「什麼方式？」傑洛特問，因為現在他不介意來點那些，聽起來還不壞。

「如果你死了，我會告訴所有人你最後的願望是有人能每天到你的墓前唱丟個銀子，直到不再有人記得那首歌。而且我會確保他們在你的墓前立起一座我的雕像，因為除了有我永遠陪伴在你身邊你別無所求。」亞斯克爾轉向希里：「看，對他不要那麼多的安慰，更多的威脅能讓他保持專注與清醒。我們需要他清醒直到清洗乾淨，評估完所有傷口的清況。因為他像座該死的山，昏死時很難搬動。」

「才沒那麼糟，」傑洛特說。

亞斯克爾只是哼了一聲，然後在門被敲響時讓人進來。熱水在水桶中冒著蒸氣。浴桶很小，但比其他某些旅館的要好了。亞斯克爾給了大筆的小費，在他們離開後上好門閂。傑洛特咕噥著贊同他的作法。他彎下身脫他的靴子，在疼痛火燒火燎地席捲他的那條手臂時發出好幾種語言的咒罵。

「第二課，如何為獵魔士脫衣服，因為他們的鎧甲底下藏了八百萬種東西。我們會在下一座好一點的城鎮為他換套新的，」亞斯克爾說。

「不要換，」傑洛特警告。獵魔士的鎧甲是特製的，只由凱爾默罕中的幾個人製作。在他們第一次重逢後亞斯克爾做的修補是他所能接受的最大限度了。

「你需要新的鎧甲！這套他媽一點屁用都沒有了，看看這個肩甲，」亞斯克爾說。「我們需要把它換掉。」

「我們現在都沒半點屁用，」傑洛特怒瞪著他。「你是個討厭鬼，而我正在流血。」

「老實說現在看起來幾乎沒在流了，」希里說。

「我很抱歉，」他看向她，在看見她沒太過恐慌時鬆了口氣。「我會沒事的。」

「你當然會沒事了，」亞斯克爾說，傑洛特似乎才眨了幾下眼睛，亞斯克爾已經把他脱到只剩褲子。「現在，你說葉奈法教過你藥水的事。你知道接下來要怎麼做嗎？」

「把噁心的東西都洗掉，搞清楚最需要擔心的地方在哪？」

「好女孩，」亞斯克爾稱讚。「他還不能泡澡，因為那只會把整桶水都弄得很噁心。」

傑洛特低吼了一聲，他想要泡澡。亞斯克爾只是無視了他，把布放進熱水裡沾濕。

「足夠大力好把髒東西清掉，但別弄傷他。」

「只是你才傷不了我。」傑洛特踢他，但亞斯克爾輕易地將他擋開了。傑洛特或許比他意識到的狀況還要糟。將汗水和其他東西拭去的濕布的感覺倒是很好。他在希里用布清潔他的雙手時輕吻她的頭頂。

亞斯克爾評估著他的傷勢。「最糟的是肩膀裡的指甲？」

「哼，」傑洛特回應。他能感覺到其他瘀青疼痛的位置，但沒有哪裡折斷損壞。當那劣酒被澆到他的傷口上時他發出粗啞嘶吼：「你那麼做之前應該先警告我的！」

「我什麼時候警告過你了？」亞斯克爾毫不同情地說。「根據傑洛特的藥水儲備，他應該沒有任何的治療萬靈藥，或是能正確應對這類傷勢的藥水，所以就用你能找到的最烈的酒精，那能好好地清理傷口。你澆一次後清理傷口，接著澆上第二次。」亞斯克爾清理完那傷口，往上頭澆上更多的酒。「會留疤的。」

「多幾道有什麼差別？」傑洛特說。他感覺了一下傷口的狀況。「不需要縫。」它們很深，但出乎意料的窄。「洗完澡後包紮起來就可以了。」

「我同意，」亞斯克爾戳著那些洞說。

「因為你們詩人的訓練包括了治療。」

「不，照顧你幾十年訓練出來的。」傑洛特看著亞斯克爾朝希里微笑。「親愛的，我很確定你不想看見傑洛特的老二，所以接下來的部分，你去燭台旁看書好嗎？」

「好的，」她飛快地答應。傑洛特看見她臉上的擔憂。「這真的不是嚴重的傷口嗎？」

「這是挺嚴重，但主要是因為我沒有足夠的休息，」他說。

「但是你都有睡覺啊。」

「是啊，你有睡覺對吧？」亞斯克爾戳著那幾乎不再流血的傷口。

「差不多有睡，足夠了。」又是一道戳弄，他認真考慮把亞斯克爾扔到房間另一頭去。「我必須保護你的安全。」

「噢，傑洛特，」當她的擁抱壓在那些隔天會變成噁心顏色的瘀青上時他吃痛呻吟。「我愛你。」

「我也愛你，」他說。他輕推了她一下，她離開去坐到床邊，專心看起她攜帶的書。「我能自己脫褲子，」他朝亞斯克爾嘶聲道。

「好，」亞斯克爾說完走向他的袋子，拿出那些能加進浴桶的藥草。傑洛特點頭，拉開他褲頭的繩子。他可以的，但當他想要脫下褲子時，受傷的那條手臂隨著他的動作開始流出更多的血，他咬牙呻吟。「操，那麼糟？」亞斯克爾問。他跪到地上，傑洛特低頭看著他。以前也有這樣過，那一次他的大腿傷得很重，但這次感覺很詭異。

亞斯克爾跟之前不一樣了。

又或是他看他的方式不一樣了。他說不上來。

再加上他的女兒在這房間裡，而亞斯克爾準備把他脫光。

媽的這感覺太尷尬，但他又累又痛。他抬腳離開他的褲子，勉強在跨進浴桶時讓亞斯克爾扶著他。操，那水感覺太舒服了。他任由自己的腦袋放空，飄離那場戰鬥，那些痛楚。他滑入半冥想狀態，知道自己今晚需要睡眠好去對抗那些可能試圖留在他體內的任何感染。雖然在亞斯克爾往他傷口澆火後不太可能。

「我要檢查一下，」亞斯克爾警告，傑洛特點頭。他有心理準備那會痛，但在他目前的冥想深度中那感覺還可以，他的傷口被手指戳著。「這會癒合的很醜，我們也需要謹慎對待，確保你的手臂活動，好避免那些肌肉癒合時收得太緊。」傑洛特點頭。「現在你要繼續頑固，還是我可以嗎？」傑洛特翻著白眼哼了一聲，但亞斯克爾彈了下他的耳朵，他聳肩。那是個糟糕的主意，因為好痛。

不是一整桶淋下，相反的，熱水緩慢地淋濕他的頭髮。亞斯克爾清洗著、按摩著他的頭皮。那感覺太好，把他送進更深沈的冥想狀態。

「我現在能看了嗎？」

「陰影藏起所有東西了，」他能聽見亞斯克爾說。「他差不多睡著了，你不會吵到他。」

那是個謊話，但他不想要亞斯克爾停止觸摸他的頭髮，所以他沒有做出回應。

「獵魔士不該受傷的，」她說。「在所有故事中，他們都跟他們對抗的怪物一樣強壯。他們總是獲勝，毫髮無傷地。你的歌都是那麼說的。」

「你真是老成與年輕的混合體，親愛的，」亞斯克爾說。

「我夠大了。」

「我知道，」亞斯克爾回答，在那按摩的手來到他的脖子時傑洛特的頭倒向前方。「他很強壯，還喝下了那些讓他更加強壯的藥水。總有一天你會見到他......不一樣的樣子。」

「可怕嗎？」

「對其他人來說，是的。但從來都不，對我們來說，對那些－」亞斯克爾清了下喉嚨，傑洛特想知道那句話剩餘的部分是什麼。亞斯克爾站起身，傑洛特發出不滿的聲響。「只是去拿精油，你會喜歡那個的，寶貝。」

希里咯咯笑，傑洛特幾乎也跟著笑了。「你剛叫了他寶貝嗎？傑洛特？」

「反正就算我真的那麼叫了，他也從來都不記得，很好玩不是嗎？」

等等，亞斯克爾之前就這麼做過？有什麼在記憶深處騷動著，但一切都那麼模糊。回到他的身上的那雙手有些黏滑，聞起來很棒。「他有著敏感的鼻子，所以只能有一點味道。不能太濃。」

「你將他照顧得很好。」

「總要有誰來做，」亞斯克爾回答。「他以為他孤單一人沒有問題，他們是被那麼教導的。狗屁，相信我，我對那麽做的人大吼大叫了一頓。因為他非常需要有誰來陪伴。」

「葉奈法說他的心是冰冷的，他們都把他們的心燒毀了。」

「他們將它靜音了，但有些人？像是他？只有辦法遮掩那些火焰。」亞斯克爾的手離開了他。「他愛葉奈法，他愛你。就算他的垃圾腦袋想不到要說出來。」

「還有你，他摯愛的伴侶，」希里說。「他愛你勝過一切。」

傑洛特眨了眨眼。老天啊，希里對葉奈法的玩笑話太過認真了。他需要糾正她。他們才不是摯愛－亞斯克爾是袋子裡永不散去的魚腥味，你最後會習慣它，又在它真的消失時開始想念。在它消失後感到空虛孤單。

他的肚子也或許在一整天沒吃東西後感到有點空虛。

「他當然了，」亞斯克爾說，傑洛特能聽見他語氣中的的挖苦，但希里聽不出來。

「你們結合了嗎？你們會唸出誓言嗎？我們能辦派對嗎？」希里連珠砲地問。

「這話題下次再聊，」亞斯克爾說。「我需要拿回他的注意力，好讓我們把他弄出浴桶。」

「我回去看我的書。」

傑洛特感覺到亞斯克爾的手指重新回到他的髮間，拿著一條毛巾將水分擦乾。他能感覺到亞斯克爾幫他編上髮辮，跟他說著話，要他專心，要他回到上頭來。這需要一點時間來完全取回注意力，但比亞斯克爾以為的更快，但他不準備讓他知道。他花了那多餘的時間，然後轉頭看向亞斯克爾：「我不能睡覺，我需要保護她的安全。」

「如果你不睡覺，等我們上路時，你會昏倒然後從蘿蔔上頭摔下來然後在一顆石頭上摔破腦袋。獵魔士的史上最蠢死法。」

「有一個是被人馬操到死的。」

「史上第二蠢的死法，」亞斯克爾修改。「你想要成為史上第二蠢的死掉獵魔士，所有人都會記住這件事因為我把那寫進歌裡讓它永世流傳嗎？」

「她需要是安全的。」

「我會保護她的安全，」亞斯克爾保證，那是傑洛特在他臉上看過的最嚴肅的表情。「作為你最好的朋友，以我吟遊詩人的名譽，我發誓。」

傑洛特點點頭，站了起來。他離開浴桶，亞斯克爾用乾淨的床單將他擦乾。他站在那，不怎麼在意自己的赤裸，他與亞斯克爾看過無數遍彼此的身體。亞斯克爾將傷口小心地包紮好後伸手進他的袋子裡，拿出一條他這些日子以來愛穿的那種醜的可怕的睡褲。只是那看起來對亞斯克爾來說太過大條了。「不，」傑洛特瞪著那條褲子說。

「神明禁止你在差不多要昏倒時舒舒服服的嗎？穿上。」

「我不能，」傑洛特不高興地回道。

「因為它不是全黑的嗎？」亞斯克爾反問。「我鼓起勇氣要求它被做成煙燻灰－恐怖的。」

「用這隻手我沒辦法穿上它，」傑洛特說。

「噢，對喔。」亞斯克爾在傑洛特踩進褲管裡時跪到地上，他將褲子拉上，綁好褲繩。「好了。」

操，這貼在肌膚上的觸感。他幾乎咬著牙呻吟了。傑洛特任由亞斯克爾推著他往床的方向走去，傑洛特在希里為他蓋上被子並親吻包裹他肩膀的布料時融化了一點。「特瑞斯教我說親吻能讓一切好的快點。」

「好好睡，」希里說，然後為他唱了野玫瑰。傑洛特看著亞斯克爾將椅子移到門前後坐了進去，靠著門閂讓它更不容易被取下，傑洛特的其中一把匕首擺在腿上。操，亞斯克爾會睡著然後捅死自己的，但他什麼都做不了。睡眠將他拖走，遠離一切。

他在破曉時醒來，希里在他身邊打著呼。他感覺好很多，非常多。肩膀好好地結了痂，皮膚的開口已癒合。他越過希里看過去，驚訝地眨了眨眼。

亞斯克爾正朝著他微笑。

他整晚都醒著。傑洛特站起身，旋轉了下肩膀好讓皮膚感覺不會太緊。他輕輕地將匕首從亞斯克爾手中取出，將那男人抱了起來。他把他放進床裡，把被子拉到他的下巴上。希里翻過身，亞斯克爾反射地將她拉進懷裡，充滿保護慾地。「我保護了你女兒的安全，」亞斯克爾說，幾乎已經睡著。「不會讓任何事發生在我們的女孩身上的。」

沒一會他已打起呼來。

傑洛特執起那隻落到床外的手，想要將它塞回被子底下。他在半途停了下來，親吻上那些帶著繭的手指。「謝謝，」他輕聲說，將那隻手放回被子裡。他坐在地上清理他的武器，看著他們熟睡。

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

傑洛特從山坡上低頭看向他們正要前往那座村莊。小小的，還有段距離，但他能看見到處有著花朵，招牌旗幟在風中飛揚著。他看向亞斯克爾，後者非常小心地不看回來。「亞斯克爾？」

「嗯？真是美好的一天不是嗎？」亞斯克爾吹著不成調的口哨。「還要走差不多一個小時，走吧？」他往前走去，傑洛特從蘿蔔上跳下來，擋到他身前。「噢，要讓我騎嗎？謝謝！」

「你說要來，而我們已經比預計的晚十天才到了。」亞斯克爾一直在拖慢他們，讓他們停下前進好幾次，傑洛特原本沒有多想，認為那是想讓希里的旅途更輕鬆。已經快要兩個月了，她適應得很好，但仍比他們需要更多的休息。所以他沒有覺得有什麼，因為亞斯克爾也不會有什麼偷偷摸摸的計畫。

他真的應該要記得那個混帳該死的總是有著偷偷摸摸的計畫。「不。」

「要。」

「不。」

「要。」

「不。」

「我們值得一些好玩的！希里殺了一隻吸血鬼，值得一份好女孩的獎勵。」

「我正在做東西要給她。」

「是嗎？」希里坐在她的馬上。「我喜歡你給我做東西。」

傑洛特因她的快樂而微笑。在一次獵殺後他抽出奇奇莫拉的骨頭，將它們雕成尖銳致命的髮夾。他知道她很喜歡它們。亞斯克爾不停碎念怪物骨頭才不是給她的好禮物，但在傑洛特把他雕刻出的那幾片撥片遞給他時他也絕對沒有表示拒絕。他看向那座村莊。「我們或許要不到房間。」他希望他們要不到房間。

「其實我在那座村子裡有自己的房間，它們正在等著我們。浴桶、柔軟的床、美味的食物。」

「真正的床？」

「填羽毛的，沒有蟲子，」亞斯克爾對希里說。「這是他們的建成慶。日日夜夜的音樂還有食物，人們販售他們最好的貨品，我還要贏得他們當地的吟遊詩人大賽，用禮物淹沒你們。」

「太多人了，」傑洛特咕噥。他在希里的臉垮下時皺眉。他想要讓她快樂，但那對她來說不安全。

「傑洛特，來一下，」亞斯克爾說著抓住他身上的皮件，試著將他從希里身旁拖走。一開始傑洛特動也不動，但在亞斯克爾怒瞪向他時他由著那男人將他拖走。當亞斯克爾一巴掌拍上他的胸甲時他眨了眨眼。「你這白癡。」

「我只是想要她安全，」傑洛特抗辯。

「傑洛特，我知道，但這是你所能找到的離琴特拉最遠的一座村子。那底下沒有人會認出她來。就算有，他們也不在乎。它位在世界的邊緣，傑洛特。除了海它在乎的不多。而她不是你，她需要人群，一些遊玩的時間。我知道她要學的還有很多，也必須要小心謹慎，但她跟葉奈法待在一起了幾個月，你知道葉奈法與人相處的能力只比你好一點點。我們待在路上兩個月，她只有我們。我是個完美的陪伴，但我不是另一個十三歲的孩子。她需要一些好玩的，傑洛特。」

「殺狼人很好玩啊，」傑洛特反駁。她真的用她的十字弓幹掉了一隻，他超級驕傲。亞斯克爾又打了他一下，還往傑洛特臉前舉起了一根手指。「你如果繼續在我面前揮它的話我會直接把它從你手上咬下來。」

「不你不會，」亞斯克爾又搖了一下手指。「我們都在栽培她，為了她或許有一天會成為女王，她處於這坨狗屎裡，她值得一點該死的樂趣，值得做個孩子。」

傑洛特看向坐在馬上的她，她盯著那村子看。他垂下肩膀：「我們需要讓她上學，或是給她找個－」

「操他的老天在上，當上老爸真的讓你變得比我還要戲劇化。」

「這就有失公允了。」傑洛特叉起雙臂瞪著他。「一整座劇院的劇團加起來都沒有你戲劇化。」

「她應當與你在一起，她喜歡她現在的生活。但那不代表你不能給予一點平衡。樂趣，傑洛特，你的人生中除了正在殺掉什麼跟在妓女的床裡之外還有什麼能給予你樂趣。」

「我要你們遵守規則。」

「當然了，」亞斯克爾答應。

「不管何時我們當中至少要有一人看著她。」

「一定的。」

「好吧，」傑洛特嘆氣。「你罵我罵夠了嗎？」

「夠了。」亞斯克爾微笑。「這會是家人間一次美好的休假！等著見到我在那裡的房間吧，你會印象深刻的。」

「哼，」傑洛特回道。他不怎麼相信，房間就是房間。他大步走向希里。「等我們到了那裡，在我探勘環境時你要跟亞斯克爾一起待在房間裡。你的名字是......」太好了現在他們必須想出一個他能真的記得住的假名。他總是很不擅長那個。「呃，管他的，希里不是個稀奇的名字。你要遵守我立的每項規則。否則我們就離開。明白了嗎？」

「明白！」希里飛快地說。「我們能參加慶典嗎？」

傑洛特點頭，然後在前往村子的剩餘旅途中都必須聽著他們兩用興奮語調高聲討論他們將會做什麼看見什麼。或許他能在那裡找到不錯的妓院。多了一名旅伴讓消失在樹林中去打手槍這件事變得更加困難，而他也不夠信任他們前幾個落腳的城鎮。他感覺有點壓抑。那座小鎮會不錯的。比他們之前待過的都要好。房屋整潔，到處都是花朵。氣味有些令人混亂但他想他能適應的。亞斯克爾領著他們走到幾條不那麼富裕、有著更多商家的街道上，直到他們在一間店前停下。「㗳噠～」

「這是間麵包坊，」傑洛特說。

「好香喔，」希里看進櫥窗。「小圓餅！」

「這個鎮上最好的，」亞斯克爾說。

「我以為你是要帶我們去你的房間。」傑洛特回頭看著街道。這裡跟主要道路差了兩條街，其中一個角落有個真的不錯的制高點。如果他們能待在高一點的地方，他不會討厭這地方的。

「我是啊。」亞斯克爾帶著他們繞到店舖後方。那裡有著兩個馬欄設在房子後面。「給送貨的人用的，我讓他們加了第二個馬欄給蘿蔔。」

傑洛特望著他：「蛤？」

「房間在麵包坊樓上，所以我付錢確保蘿蔔能待在附近。但沒有想到希里會有馬。嗯～～～」

傑洛特看著那座馬欄。它的大小很不錯。「給希里的馬住，蘿蔔待外頭。如果下雨他們能擠一起。」希里與傑洛特照顧著馬匹，亞斯克爾沒耐性地等著。他們拿好行李爬上設在建築外頭的樓梯，來到一扇門外。亞斯克爾解開鎖。「就是這啦，」他說。「五天，好好的休息、放鬆、找樂子！」

「房間好漂亮！」希里說。

傑洛特稍微看了一下。總共三間房間，一間大的主要房間，有著兩扇門，他猜是通向臥房與浴室。牆上甚至掛著畫，地上鋪著地毯。良好的傢俱。看起來很棒。他給了亞斯克爾一道無聊的眼神。「我以為我要印象深刻的。」

亞斯克爾朝他扮了個鬼臉。「去看看那扇百葉窗。」

傑洛特走過去將它打開。「操，我能看見好多。」

亞斯克爾打開另一扇窗。「我們能看見從各個主要方向來的人。百葉窗有條葉片可以取下作為窺孔。它們的邊緣用金屬加固了。門比一般的多了三倍的插銷，兩條門閂。這裡有個通向店面的秘密通道，」亞斯克爾掀開一片地毯解釋。他打開一座衣櫥：「給你的武器櫃。可以藏武器在那、那還有那。」亞斯克爾指著。

傑洛特慢慢地露出微笑。「天殺的。」

「哈！我的確讓你印象深刻了，」亞斯克爾咧嘴。「這些年來還是學到了一點東西。」

「為什麼？」傑洛特問。

「因為如果你真的願意休息的話，我想要你舒舒服服的。」亞斯克爾轉身看向希里。「我想你在那張躺椅能睡得舒服，親愛的。傑洛特，那張床夠大，放得下你的腿。最大的問題是我們必須自己燒洗澡水，但我們在更糟的狀況裡都挺過來了。」

「這很完美，」希里說。「我發誓這幾乎就像是完全為傑洛特準備的，而不是為了你自己。」

「哼，」亞斯克爾回答。那足夠接近傑洛特平時發出的聲音。「現在，傑洛特，我相信你想要出門勘查環境？」

傑洛特點頭後轉身出門。他在樓梯上等著。「上好門閂，」他喊道。他等著直到聽見那木頭落下的聲響。他先繞著他們房子所在的那個街區走，接著不斷地擴大繞圈的範圍，記住那些街道，數條在鎮內移動的路徑，直到他滿意自己就算矇上眼都能帶著他的家人離開。他發現自己來到了鎮上的廣場，那裡看起來似乎已經開始慶祝，開張的市場明亮快樂，音樂被演奏著。他應該回去找他們。他討厭承認亞斯克爾是對的，但希里的確值得一些樂趣，然後他看見了幾個女孩聚在一個攤販前看著緞帶與花冠。傑洛特看見一些藍色的花，於是走了過去。那幾個女孩全都僵住了，接著退開了幾步。他拿起藍色花冠。那戴在希里頭上會很好看的。攤子上也有個暗紅色的。他也把它拿到手中。「這兩個多少錢？」

「兩枚銀幣，」小販說，傑洛特鬆了口氣，他的錢夠。他付了錢，然後試著像那些女孩微笑，表示無害的模樣。其中一個發出尖叫，她們全都跑走了。操，幫希里找到可以一起玩的朋友真困難。亞斯克爾應該能負責這部分。他回到家，敲了敲門。「是我。」

「我們怎麼知道是你？」亞斯克爾大喊。

如果傑洛特此時不是正站在那小心地捧著花冠好不捏壞它們，他會欣賞亞斯克爾的謹慎的。「還有誰會聽起來像我？」

「證明啊。」

「要怎麼證明？如果我是變形怪，我會有傑洛特的記憶。」

「但不會擁有傑洛特的心。什麼東西讓傑洛特快樂。」

「希里，」傑洛特回答，踢了下門。

「嗷～」他聽見希里的聲音。「讓他進來亞斯克爾。我想要出門探險了。」

「不，因為我向你保證這是某種愚蠢的測試，我不會失敗的，因為那樣的話他就要讓我們離開了。回到正題，如果你有他的記憶的話這答案很明顯。來點更深入的。」

「我們當時在露營，那時是冬天。你跟那頭狐狸交上朋友。」傑洛特慢慢地回答。「我們遭遇一場暴風雪，那頭生物真的把我們領到一座洞穴。我很高興你有著與野獸交朋友的天賦。」

門被打開了，亞斯克爾朝他笑著。「嘛，野獸是最好的朋友，不是嗎？」

傑洛特點頭。「以我的經驗來說是的。而沒有什麼比你更野的了。」

「你這是在說我是你的朋友？」亞斯克爾眨眼。「操的什麼鬼，你從來不這麼做的。狗屎，我失敗了，你要殺掉我們了。」

傑洛特把紅色花冠拍到亞斯克爾頭上。「我才沒那麼糟。」他繞過那傢伙，把藍色花冠舉到希里面前。她微笑看著他，他小心地把它放到她頭上，讓那些黃色與紅色的緞帶垂在她的臉旁。「很美，」他說。

「我們能出門了嗎？」她沒有在蹦跳，但也差不多了。

「好的，可以，但等等。」傑洛特走向他的行李。他將一把匕首滑入她的靴子裡，一瓶能產生毒霧的藥水放進腰帶，一條銀鍊掛上手腕。「你要待在我能看見或聞見你的地方，無時無刻。」

「那聽起來真詭異。」

「真的，」亞斯克爾同意。他對著鏡子調整自己的花冠。「但他是對的，我們想要看著你。還有這個。」亞斯克爾伸手進他的袋子裡拿出一些錢。「記得不管你們買了什麼，上路後都會是你們背在自己身上的重量。但一兩樣小東西沒關係的。還會有很棒的小吃攤。」

傑洛特看不太清楚亞斯克爾給了她多少錢，但他很確定那太多了。「亞斯克爾。」

「她值得被寵一寵，」亞斯克爾朝他比了個中指。

傑洛特本想抗議的，但他們倆看起來都那麼的興奮。「好吧。出發。」他幾乎被衝出房間的詩人和小女孩給踩過。他用沈著的步伐跟在他們身後，注意著四周的狀況。小偷與扒手總是在這類地方出沒。然後他們理所當然地出現了，他的瞪視讓兩個準備接近亞斯克爾的小賊逃走了。當他們抵達廣場時，亞斯克爾與希里為了所有的商品陷入瘋狂。希里看起來更美了，在花冠的襯托下她的雙眼更加突出。亞斯克爾不知為何把他的那頂摘下了，真奇怪，但他想如果亞斯克爾穿著他那些愚蠢的詩人服飾都能好看，那麼戴在頭上的花朵也應該也可以。

他愣住了，意識到自己剛剛想著亞斯克爾很好看。那從沒發生過。他眨了幾下眼睛，突然間看不見希里了。他低吼一聲往前走去，準備尋找他的女兒。

「她跟那群人在一起，在那，往牆壁上畫上花朵的那些人，」亞斯克爾說，手中拿著什麼。「噢沒錯，這穿在你身上會很好看的。」

傑洛特低頭看去。「我已經有披風了。」

「那條被縫補多少次了？」

「這是綠色的。」暗綠，但仍然。看起來有些鮮豔。

「想想這在夏季時能讓你如何地隱藏在樹林中，」亞斯克爾說。

傑洛特只是看著他。「不，沒用的。」

「好吧，是沒用，不過這穿在你身上會很好看，而且能真的讓你保持溫暖。感受一下這布料！」傑洛特伸手去摸，因為不這樣的話亞斯克爾不會停止煩他。然後操的那真軟。但很堅固。

「哼......」傑洛特回答。

「我要買給你，」亞斯克爾說完開始跟攤主殺價。傑洛特保持一半注意在希里身上，她看起來那麼快樂。她跟其他女孩一起笑著，然後在一名男孩子走經過她們時全都開始瘋狂地悄悄話。傑洛特不知道自己能不能殺掉那男孩，因他在希里朝他露出微笑時絆住的模樣。

「不准殺掉她練習調情的男孩，」亞斯克爾說。

「你根本就沒在看。」

「我能聽見她們的咯咯笑聲，還有看見可愛男孩時的大笑。由著她去吧。還有，由著那可憐的男孩去吧。」

「他停下來跟希里說話了。」傑洛特試圖用念力讓那小鬼的頭爆炸。

「吶，你覺得這披風釦配你的新披風怎麼樣？」

「你想要引開我的注意，」傑洛特沒有看，忙著死亡瞪視著那還在跟希里說話的男孩。

「完全沒有，而你是對的，這個上面的寶石不夠多。你需要更閃亮一點的。」

傑洛特將自己試圖燒穿那男孩的視線移到亞斯克爾手上。那是個簡單的帶著葉片設計的銅釦。金屬工藝很精緻，但很結實。那樣的金工他知道成本很高。「太貴了，他們應該會有木製之類的。」

「什麼，難道只有希里有獎賞嗎？」亞斯克爾哼了一聲。他付錢給在那攤位上工作的女人。「好了，你還需要更多匕首嗎？」

「不，不用。為什麼你不幫你自己買......」傑洛特環顧周圍，尋找他認為亞斯克爾可能會買的東西。「那條皮帶？」那真的是條不錯的皮革製品，棕褐色的鞣革皮面上有著大膽的紅色縫線。那的確像是亞斯克爾會穿戴的。

「讓你們倆高興我就高興。你們值得一些寵溺。」

傑洛特微笑。「她的確值得。」他看了過去，那男孩還在跟她說話。「等我解決他之後。」

「傑洛特，如果你不閉嘴，我會讓那變得更糟。」

傑洛特怒瞪向他：「她看起來覺得冷了，我應該去看看她需不需要什麼。」亞斯克爾不可能生氣的，如果他只是去照顧希里的健康。而如果他在走過去的路上踩到那男孩，也只可能弄斷幾根腳趾而已。

「好的。立刻來讓這變得更糟。」亞斯克爾將他買的所有東西推向傑洛特，傑洛特這才發現到自己沒用上夠多的注意力。

「你什麼時候買的這些？」

「閉嘴，要來更糟了，」亞斯克爾說。他離開傑洛特身旁：「為什麼在這美麗的日子、在這天堂般的完美所在，沒有半個人在跳舞呢？」他大喊，人們轉過身來。「請允許我協助你們糾正這罪行。」他彈奏起他一直背在背上的魯特琴，唱出一首歡樂的歌曲。他邊彈奏邊如跳舞般地移動。傑洛特瞪大了雙眼，看著希里抓住那男孩的手與他跳舞，加入周圍的民眾。

所以這就是那混蛋說的要讓這更糟的意思。

傑洛特絕對要殺了他。然後亞斯給了他那野獸般的微笑，他想不管發生什麼都值得了。他看著希里跳舞，垂下了肩膀。她那麼快樂，而這就只是段短暫的時光。真的不值得殺掉那男孩的一團亂。傑洛特走去靠在牆邊。他聽著亞斯克爾的歌聲，將目光保持在他們倆身上。他露出淺淺的微笑，很高興能看見他們盡情享受。亞斯克爾彈了幾首歌，所有人都沈醉在喜悅中。更多的音樂家出現了，亞斯克爾退下休息，雙眼閃耀著光芒。

「現在你可以殺了我了，」亞斯克爾說著走向他。

傑洛特彈了一下他的鼻子。「好了，你已經死了。」

「等等，你心情很好？」

「我心情常常很好啊，」傑洛特回答。「打勝仗的時候，激烈的操一場後。看著她得到滿足，眼底的陰影消失。」

「那的確是個好風景，」亞斯克爾說。「想想如果我們在這的時候你能一直保持好心情！這會是個全新紀錄的。」

「讓我們就享受這時刻，」傑洛特看著她開始與另一名女孩跳起舞。他的確知道這首歌與它的舞步，在一個像這樣的場合中學會的，他在那舞步中不斷絆住腳，遠在他認識亞斯克爾之前。遠在他成為布拉維肯坎的屠夫之前，在人們還沒因為那些故事而更加害怕他之前。他花了幾天待在她床裡。亞斯克爾仍在說話，取笑傑洛特的好心情。傑洛特把亞斯克爾買的那些東西全放到他們旁邊的攤位上。「看好它們，」他簡短地說，那男人刷白了臉點點頭。這樣就夠了。傑洛特抓起亞斯克爾的手，將他拉進廣場中。

「你他媽的在做什麼？」亞斯克爾問。

「跟你跳舞，」傑洛特回答。他猜想震驚是否能讓那男人閉嘴，而當然了他是對的。

陽光閃耀著，那些花朵的氣味令他頭疼，但希里在歡笑在跳舞，亞斯克爾陷入完全的沈默。他轉圈然後伸出手，亞斯克爾接下。

快樂的希里，安靜的亞斯克爾。在大庭廣眾下跳舞的屈辱是值得的。

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：  
> 請享用五千字的終於搞懂自己感情的那某一個傢伙。(全大寫)

「明天真的是我們待在這的最後一天嗎？」泡澡的傑洛特聽見從房間傳來的說話聲。

「是的，」亞斯克爾回答。「最大的吟遊詩人比賽。我已經準備好幾首新歌。我這幾天聽了了其他幾個前來參加的詩人的表演。我會擊敗他們的，比傑洛特擊敗吸血鬼的速度還快。」

傑洛特對著希里的咯咯笑聲微笑。他沒入水中，然後搓洗起自己的頭髮。他皺眉，思考著能不能叫亞斯克爾進來幫他洗，但他保持沈默。

「我希望我們能永遠待在這，」希里說。傑洛特感到心碎。但亞斯克爾會解決這個的，會提醒她旅程有多美好，有什麼樣的冒險在等著他們這家人。

「我也是，親愛的，我也是。但我想我們最好是該想想要怎麼把你買的東西全部塞進行李。」

「你也是。」

「沒錯，但我有魔法袋子，而你需要好好地賄賂我才能借到一點空間。」

「我會說你是我最喜歡的人，」她說。

傑洛特沒有發現水已變冷，他的心以好久沒有過的方式結成冰。他們在那之後安靜了一會，他鬆了口氣，更多的話會疼痛的太厲害。他們在這很快樂。他們應該永遠快樂，但他不能留下，他對這世界、對人類，有著義務，要保護人類世界的安全。但他們可以快樂。他可以讓他們快樂。

傑洛特在這世上只懂得幾樣事情。

懂得如何殺掉怪物。

懂得如何清潔武器。

一些魔法。

他所有想要的都不是為了自己，沒有什麼想要的是他應得的，沒有什麼想要的是他能賺取的。但為了他們他想要。他所想要的就只有希里與亞斯克爾能快樂。

他點了下頭，心中做出了決定，那他媽的超級痛，但是正確的決定。

「你是淹死在那裡頭了嗎？」亞斯克爾捶著門大喊。「我們有人需要為了明天美美的。」

「希里已經很美了，而這片土地上沒有任何魔法可以讓你的臉變美，」他反射地喊了回去。他能聽見亞斯克爾的嘴張開又闔上的聲音。

「你需要一塊小圓餅，」亞斯克爾說。

事實上，那主意聽起來不賴－樓下那家麵包坊超棒的。傑洛特離開浴池，拉掉底部的塞子。那設計地挺巧妙的，將水引出去，直接給屋子旁的花朵澆水。還蓋得能直接從馬欄旁的水井引水上來。他沒費心擦乾自己，直接打開了門伸出手：「小圓餅，」他說。

「褲子，」亞斯克爾回道。「希里，記得嗎？」

「希里沒在看！」希里大聲說。「而且老實講我們都一起露營過了，那就只是老二，又不是什麼大事(they aren’t a big deal)。」

傑洛特與亞斯克爾同時低頭，看向穿著衣服的亞斯克爾、裸體的傑洛特。「我有好多想講的，」亞斯克爾說。「但對最低俗的酒吧來說它們都太超過了，更何況是我們的女孩。」

傑洛特哼了一聲，穿上亞斯克爾遞給他的睡褲，它們真的超他媽的舒服。他在房間裡坐下，亞斯克爾倒給他一杯威士忌，給了他一塊小圓餅。傑洛特聽著希里訴說她今天做過的每一件事，好像傑洛特沒有無時無刻地看著她一樣。亞斯克爾走向浴室。「要水嗎？」傑洛特問。

「要！今晚不需要完全的泡澡。但來點水很好。」

房內已有三個水桶裝滿了水，他將它們提至火爐邊，一桶倒入大釜內加熱，另外兩桶靠在爐邊保溫。他下樓填滿空桶。他敲了敲浴室門，亞斯克爾已脫到只剩內褲。「水，」傑洛特說。

「謝啦，想到我需要刮鬍子，希里會想要我們一起床就出門。但現在比我想的還要暗。」他推開窗戶讓傍晚的最後一點陽光進入，再點亮了蠟燭。這些光線已能讓傑洛特看得如大晴天裡正中午一樣清楚。「嗯，我能行的。」

「我能幫你，」傑洛特主動說。「這光線對我來說很足夠了。」

「謝謝，」亞斯克爾說。「明天我看起來必須是最佳狀態。」

「你之前贏過比賽了。」傑洛特提進另一桶水，想著如果他那麼憂心的話，亞斯克爾應該需要泡個澡。他把水倒進浴池，那差不多半滿了。他取來更多，加熱了幾桶。這不會是個完美的泡澡，但水不會是冷的。「進去，」他說。他有了個想法。他走出浴室，取了幾顆放在火邊的溫熱磚頭，將它們放入水裡。那應該有點幫助。亞斯克爾脫光後進到水裡。

傑洛特意識到這麼多年來他為亞斯克爾包紮過很多次－很多、很多次，但他從來沒為他做過這個。這不對，考慮到亞斯克爾照顧他了這麼多年。「對不起，」他輕聲說。

「為了什麼？我不需要水跟你的一樣熱，這樣可以了。」

「我應該更好的照顧你的，」傑洛特回答。他走向洗手台。「你喜歡哪一種？」那裡有好多的小瓶子。

「我因為你長生不老，而且你救了我的命多少次了？我想你將我照顧得非常好。然後那邊數來第三瓶。」

傑洛特點頭，倒了一點瓶子中的液體到浴池裡。「現在，我應該也要誇張地丟個什麼東西進去水裡。」

「我那麼做只是為了煩你。這樣就好。」

「我應該幫你洗頭髮。」

「傑洛特......你要死了嗎？我要死了嗎？這他媽的是怎麼回事？」

「閉嘴，」傑洛特微微紅了臉。「我照顧你沒那麼奇怪。」

「有一點，」亞斯克爾回道，但沒再多說什麼。

傑洛特洗了亞斯克爾的頭髮，接著為他的臉頰與下巴抹上油。他小心地讓刀片劃過那片肌膚。「我不會割傷你的，」他保證，在感覺到亞斯克爾下巴上的緊繃時。

「我知道。只是你照顧我的感覺真的很奇怪，在我沒有流血或是準備流血因為『麻煩找上你的次數多到我懷疑你那可悲的屁股被下了多少詛咒』。」亞斯克爾向後仰頭，傑洛特將那些鬍渣刮除。

「我對你很刻薄。」

「你說的話很刻薄，你的行為通常很溫柔。」

傑洛特在沈默中刮好了鬍子，將乳液抹上亞斯克爾的臉。「你在很多年前就應該離開的。你值得比我更好的朋友。」

亞斯克爾翻了個白眼：「閉嘴啦。」

傑洛克微笑，離開讓亞斯克爾繼續泡澡。回到房間裡，他看見希里淚眼汪汪地咳嗽著。「學到偷喝威士忌的教訓了？」希里飛快地點頭。傑洛特拍了拍她的背。「你在這裡過的很快樂。」那是個陳述而非疑問，因為他知道答案。

「對啊，這或許是我有史以來玩得最開心的一次。沒有什麼比亞斯克爾更棒的了。」

「哼，」傑洛特說。

「那是你的『同意但不想那麼說』哼，」希里朝他笑著說。「我開始聽得懂了。亞斯克爾有幫忙。解釋它們的不同。」

「我的哼聽起來全都一樣。」

「當你仔細聽時不一樣。明天你會跟我一起跳舞嗎？」

「當然，不管哪一天我都願意的，」傑洛特說，驚訝地。

「你那麼忙著跟亞斯克爾快樂地跳舞，不想要打斷你們，畢竟你只願意接受兩支舞的折磨。」

傑洛特看著她：「我永遠都是你的。」

希里抱住他，靠在他的胸口上：「你能說故事給我聽嗎？」

「那應該交給亞斯克爾來說。」

「他會說個充滿戲劇性的關於你的英雄事蹟的故事。我想要聽他的故事。當你們倆第一次意識到你們是摯愛的伴侶的故事。」

他真心希望她能停止這麼稱呼他們。他們不是那樣。傑洛特用一手環抱住她。他無法向她說那樣的故事，但他有一個挺有趣的回憶，於是向她說了他們早年一起旅行時的一次經歷，那時亞斯克爾剛學到樹木們偶爾會走路。他講故事沒有什麼精彩的點，但她大笑了幾次，直到睡著。他將她抱到躺椅上，幫她蓋好毯子。親吻她的頭頂後他走進臥室。亞斯克爾在那，哼唱著寫下音符。傑洛特望著他，感覺肌膚太過緊繃，一股焦躁。「上好門閂，」他告訴亞斯克爾。「我很快就回來。」

亞斯克爾沒有從他的樂譜中抬頭。「我已經付好錢給東邊兩個街區外的妓院了，讓他們不管你想要啥都給你。好好享受。真驚訝你還沒去。」

「我們在忙。上好門閂。」傑洛特離開。他走著，發現自己已來到亞斯克爾提的那間妓院門前。他停下來了一會，接著繼續往前走。他發現自己到了碼頭。他脫光衣服跳入水中。他一直游著，直到村莊看起來變得好小。那寂靜感覺很好，他漂浮在水面上。他試著釐清思緒，但它們一團混亂。「操，」當那雙手出現將他往下拉時他呻吟。他揍了那人魚一拳，往碼頭的方向游回去。他沒心情打鬥，但當他再次被往水底下拉時，他想或許他很有心情。那比平時困難了一些，因為他沒有武器，但最終他成功撃倒那生物。他將自己撐回碼頭上，取回他的衣物。回家的路上傑洛特無視那些視線，手中的衣物沒怎樣擋在自己的老二前。

他敲門，亞斯克爾在確認過是他後打開了門。「操的你是玩了什麼變態遊戲了？」

「去游泳，」傑洛特咳出一些海水。「人魚。」他伸出沒拿著衣服的那隻手。「項鍊。給希里。」

「你跳進水裡去跟一條人魚打架搶牠的項鍊給希里，在這裡有著一整個充滿珠寶與攤位的慶典時。」

「是去游泳，打鬥是意外。」

「你聞起來像條魚。」

「你唱歌像條魚。」

「今晚別，」亞斯克爾不滿回道。「明天我想要獲勝給希里好印象。」

他們進到臥室。「你已經讓希里有好印象了，」傑洛特皺眉。「她喜歡你。」

「讓我們看看她的人生都跟誰待在一起了。卡蘭瑟，擁有並維持王座的史上最賤的無禮賤婊子。葉奈法，近兩百年來最強大的術士，還有你，一直以來都是的最他媽神話中的獵魔士。我想要獲勝，好讓她覺得我很重要。」

傑洛特仍微微滴著水，光溜溜地，聞起來像海水。他在坐在床邊的亞斯克爾身旁坐下，用肩膀頂了下亞斯克爾。「你很重要。我會是我真心不想是的神話的唯一原因，是你。」傑洛特望著他。「你非常重要。」

「你的光屁股把魚味弄進我們的床裡了。你今晚睡這一側，」是亞斯克爾唯一的回應。傑洛特點頭。他們躺進床，兩人都無比清醒。沒一會兩人都同意換回來，太過習慣睡在另外的那一側。

  
＊

  
那一天很完美，然後令他煩躁地，亞斯克爾繼續不斷地買東西給傑洛特與希里，直到傑洛特堅持他停下。他讓他們在擺放好的座位區裡的一張桌子邊坐下，然後去其中一個攤位取食物。那個皮革製品攤位仍有著那條令他想起亞斯克爾的皮帶。他花了大把力氣議價，得到了那條皮帶。他帶著羊肉與禮物回到他們的桌旁。他放下食物，把皮帶塞到亞斯克爾面前。「為了好運。今天。不是說你需要好運。其他所有人聽起來都跟狗屎一樣。」

「真甜蜜，」希里說。

「那我聽起來像什麼，傑洛特。老實告訴我，我的歌聲怎麼樣？」亞斯克爾用某種繁複時尚但對把他的褲子固定在原位毫無幫助的方式將皮帶繞在腰上。

傑洛特已數不清這些年來亞斯克爾問了多少次他這個問題。他總是說出他所能想到的最糟糕的東西只為了刺激亞斯克爾。但他想著亞斯克爾所表現出的緊張，和他們仍在一起的時間裡至少說一次實話。「你聽起來令人舒服且快樂，而我們每一次分開時我都想著你的聲音。」

看起來那麼說也一樣能引出亞斯克爾不知所措的反應，他享受那個自己讓那男人驚呆的事實。傑洛特吃著羊肉，鎮長宣布比賽即將開始，所有的詩人前往集合。「去吧，」傑洛特提醒他。他將自己的椅子調整到能更好看見那些詩人唱歌的位置。總共有四名男性與兩名女性。亞斯克爾是目前為止那群人中最迷人的一個。「他會贏的，」傑洛特輕聲說，主要是對自己說。

「當然了，他是有史以來最好的，」希里用著孩子對著他們的英雄會有的信心說。

比賽的規則宣布了，那非常簡單－每一名詩人都將唱一首歌，在那之後群眾會為他們最喜歡的那位歡呼。遠遠不如亞斯克爾參加過的那某些比賽正式。獎金也很微薄，不過也有那家金屬工藝攤位提供的一只美麗胸針，和一個小型旅行鼓。第一名歌手還可以，而第二名，最年輕的那位，緊張到吐了。群眾在那可憐的男人逃走時同情地拍了拍手。下一個非常不錯，但接著上場的亞斯克爾顯然是最好的。剩下的兩個，傑洛特甚至沒能專心聽。當亞斯克爾的名字被大聲喊出時他與希里瘋狂地拍手鼓掌。

當參賽者只剩下亞斯克爾與一名女性時，挑戰改變了。那變成類似對唱的形式，他們要及時編出歌曲，先攻的那人造出一段詩歌，另一人必須接出下一段，然後再換人，直到他們當中一人唱不下去。「狗屎，」傑洛特咕噥著這不妙。

「怎麼了？」希里悄聲問。

「他總是花上數小時花上好幾天創造歌曲－緩慢地、有條不紊地。像這樣的即興創作不是他的強項。」

「噢，」希里咬住嘴唇，有些擔心。「他可以的。」

「他們倆要用來對戰的字詞是－」鎮長停頓，群眾跺起腳。「唱出你們的真愛。」

「他會唱關於那名伯爵夫人的歌，」傑洛特肯定地說。多年來他不斷地聽到關於她的事，他討厭那個他從來沒見過的女人。

「為什麼？如果這是關於真愛，他顯然會唱關於你的歌，」希里回道。

那女人擲硬幣贏了，唱起她的戰士情人，那挺優美的，描述出細節但又沒用上太多文字。亞斯克爾彈奏著她起頭的旋律。傑洛特能看出他正在拖延時間。他傾身向前，試圖給亞斯克爾力量。「加油，加油，」傑洛特喃喃道。

在他們隔壁桌的一名男人大聲嘲笑，渾身酒氣地。「廢物！沒人會愛你到值得被寫成一首歌，就憑你那頭愚蠢的頭髮！」

傑洛特從喉嚨發出低吼。「閉嘴，不然我會讓你再也開不了口，」他咆哮。「我的詩人。」最後那部分或許說得有些太大聲了，因為整個廣場的人陷入一片死寂。他看向亞斯克爾，後者只是翻了個白眼。

「你的愛？」亞斯克爾嘲諷著唱起：「我會向你吟唱一段如此純粹的愛，你會困惑自己所唱的那些－」亞斯克爾唱了下去。傑洛特躺回椅背上，聽著亞斯克爾訴說著一位殘酷的、無禮的、每一回都傷害他的愛人。

「他媽的這樣唱是要怎麼贏？」傑洛特低喃。「還有我要找到那個讓他感覺如此的伯爵夫人，向她說明她的所作所為是如何錯誤。」

「噢傑洛特，你這白癡。他是在說以前，在你們倆還不知道你們相愛的以前。聽。」那女人唱了回來，譏笑亞斯克爾的愛，而亞斯克爾接著反駁，他知道那是真愛不是因為他愛人的話語，而是因為他的行為。亞斯克爾描述了一個傑洛特非常熟悉的事件。「歌裡的那個人是我。」

「不是吧，」希里說。「我好驚訝我居然是對的。」

兩人來回對唱著，那女人試著嘲笑亞斯克爾所唱的那人缺乏花俏的語言與愛的表現，亞斯克爾用每一樣比那些更好的事物反駁。當白髮與黃色眼眸被提起時，所有的人都看向了傑洛特。傑洛特真心想要從那關注中走開，但他不能在亞斯克爾的比賽中途離開。

當歌詞切換到床上的神勇時，希里摀住耳朵對自己哼起丟個銀子。那女人問被一頭怪物佔有是什麼感覺時傑洛特決定她必須死。

「是什麼讓你認為這首歌是這樣結尾？」亞斯克爾扭動眉毛壞笑：「我的老二永遠讓我的愛清空(spend)。」眾人們鼓譟大喊，傑洛特改變計畫決定殺了亞斯克爾，那女人大笑著鞠躬。

「你贏了，詩人！」她大聲說。

「清空什麼？」希里問，傑洛特再一次改變計劃，決定殺了自己。

「就好好幫亞斯克爾歡呼吧，」傑洛特說。「去吧，他一定很喜歡你上台陪他。」他輕推她，希里跑向亞斯克爾，他將她抱起轉著圈。當他等待表揚與獎品時一直都用一條手臂環抱著她。

「這位可愛的年輕人是誰呢？」鎮長大聲地問。

「我的女兒，」亞斯克爾反射地回答，傑洛特能看見希里在亞斯克爾這麼稱呼她時臉上的喜悅，於是他想起了他前一晚聽見的對話。他向自己點點頭，他會在今天累積美好的回憶，接著他們快樂。所有的詩人開始一起唱歌，傑洛特走上前，朝希里鞠躬。

「女士，」他伸出手。傑洛特與希里是頭一對開始跳舞的，只是很快的人群開始在他們身邊聚集。他確保自己跟希里跳了三輪舞，接著將她交給一位與她年紀相仿的男孩。他花掉自己最後的硬幣給她買飾品，漂亮的小東西。他尋找還有什麼能給亞斯克爾的，但沒有什麼看起來能表達他想要說的。所以就這樣吧。

「她已經有很多了，我們帶著這些到底要怎麼旅行？」走向傑洛特，看見他買了什麼的亞斯克爾哼道。「我知道我說了要寵她，但說真的。」

他們不用再擔心旅行的事了，所以這不是個大問題。「我們會想出辦法的，」傑洛特說。

「真抱歉，關於我說的那些，」亞斯克爾回道。

「噢？關於事實上我會靠著你的老二高潮嗎？」傑洛特問。

「不，如果我們真的睡到一起的話，那絕對會發生，」亞斯克爾回答，「我真的非常擅長操男人。不，我是說我把你的女兒，稱作我的。就那麼不小心說出來，我為那道歉。」

傑洛特徹底迷糊了。「你真的操過男人？」

「世界上有那麼多迷人的人，傑洛特，而你讓我長生不老了。我將要好好享受他們。」亞斯克爾望著他。

「但你沒那麼做。」

「你也是，」亞斯克爾評論。「除了葉奈法，因為你生理上無法不操她，自從我們重新一起旅行後你都沒跟任何人睡過。」

傑洛特無法回答那個。「你總是抱怨有著想要報復的丈夫在找你。沒有想報復的太太？」

「沒，她們傾向直接去找那問題的來源，又或者也跟我們一起在床裡。」亞斯克爾眨眼，傑洛特哼了一聲，很小的一聲。「我們離題太遠了。我很抱歉我把屬於你的，稱作我的。」

「她是個人，她不屬於任何人。」

「噢你知道我在說什麼，別裝傻了。」

傑洛特望著他：「她也是，你的。」他說。

「我們的，」亞斯克爾回答。「跳舞嗎？」

「不了。我想要聽你唱歌。」

「就聽你的。野玫瑰總是能討觀眾歡心。」亞斯克爾站起來。

「丟個銀子，」傑洛特要求。「拜託？」他不知道亞斯克爾對他露出的那副表情代表什麼。「拜託？」他重複。他想要最後再聽一次亞斯克爾唱那首歌。在他往後只能聽劣等歌手們唱它之前。

「你討厭那首歌。」

「不，我沒有，」傑洛特聳肩。「又或者我以為我討厭。老天，或許我真的討厭。但我想聽你唱。」

「好吧。」亞斯克爾穿過人群，加入其他歌手一起唱了幾首歌，然後彈起那首歌的前奏，人們歡呼。傑洛特發現到自己的錯誤，因為那裡有著龐大的一群人跟著一起唱了，他幾乎聽不見亞斯克爾。而亞斯克爾沒有朝他走近，甚至完全沒有看向傑洛特。傑洛特站起來走到人群邊緣。他想要直接離開，但他不能。他必須看著希里。

幾個小時後，他在一個男孩親了她並送給她一朵花時發出低吼。但他沒有移動靠近去殺了他。當那天將要結束時他聽見人們在討論亞斯克爾的襯衫是如何地更加敞開了，他們是如何地不介意摸一摸那片胸毛。

「我的，」傑洛特怒道，他們看向他，然後咧嘴微笑。

「我們知道，我們有聽到那首歌。只是說說，」他們大笑。「更何況不是應該是你是他的嗎？」更多的笑聲後他們離開了，沒有意識到那對傑洛特產生了多大的效果。他完全迷失在思緒中，甚至沒看見走向他的希里與亞斯克爾。亞斯克爾還不得不戳了一下他的肩膀。

「什麼？」

「我們準備好回家了，」亞斯克爾說。

「有個男孩親了我，」希里做夢般地說著。「這裡。」她的手指摸著自己的嘴角。「有點濕濕的。親吻都是濕濕的嗎？」

「只有一些是，」亞斯克爾說。「當人把他的舌頭戳進你嘴巴裡時。」

「為什麼要那麼做？」希里問。傑洛特領著他們往回家的方向走。

「因為那感覺很好，」亞斯克爾說。他接著皺眉。「我不該告訴你那個的。」

「有人一直給我啤酒，」希里向傑洛特說。

傑洛特翻了個白眼，至少那會讓他的計畫容易一些。他們回到家，希里是那個好好泡了一個舒服的澡的人，考慮他們明天就要上路了。她在那裡頭不斷唱著浪漫的歌，亞斯克爾不斷說著他需要寫更多關於年輕的愛情的歌，關於初戀的歌。

「你的初戀是誰？」亞斯克爾睡眼惺忪地問，一整天後精疲力盡，因啤酒有些放鬆。

「我記不太得那麼久以前的事了，」傑洛特說。他試著回想像是希里今天看起來的感覺，但毫無頭緒。「太久以前。」

「她的名字是克莉絲汀娜，」亞斯克爾朝傑洛特微笑。「她比我年長。總是對年長的人有些迷戀。我十四歲，她十七。」

傑洛特對此輕聲笑了幾聲。

「女性僕人。我整天都看著她想著她，為她做雜務。她親吻我的頭頂就像我是隻小狗。我向她求婚，保證讓她做我的子爵夫人。」

「然後？」

「她嫁給了一個牧羊人。她能夠擁有所有的財富奢華，但她真的很喜歡羊。」

「她的損失。」

「我們明天要朝哪走？」亞斯克爾問。「拜託告訴我我們不必天一亮就出發。」

「不用，你們不用天一亮就出發。」

「操的感謝老天，」亞斯克爾說。「希里你淹死在那裡頭了嗎？」

「沒有，」她喊了回來。「我沒事。」

「很好，別淹死了！」

傑洛特微笑。「你要好好照顧她。」

「這幾個月來我已經這麼做了不是嗎？」

「沒錯，」傑洛特嚴肅地說。希里從浴室裡出來了，換傑洛特進去。裡頭還剩一桶水，他洗了臉。他垂下頭，想知道為什麼自己的胸口感到那麼緊。他要做的是對的事。這能讓他們快樂。他們聊了一個小時的天，當希里打的呵欠比說的話還多時他們回到臥房。傑洛特毫不驚訝亞斯克爾很快就睡著了。但他沒有立刻離開。他坐在那，看著亞斯克爾沈睡。

看了一個小時。

兩小時。

他收拾好自己的東西，靜悄悄地離開臥房。他看見躺椅裡的希里，她是個睡得很熟的人，但他不想冒險。不管他有多麽想要最後一次摸摸她的頭髮，他不能。他只是讓自己離開了房間。

傑洛特能看見他們快樂的未來。

只是當他走下樓梯時，那變得越來越困難。他的雙腿被施了某種咒語，他無法前進。走到一半的位置時他坐了下來，將行李放到他底下的幾個階梯上。他感到困惑。他能抬起腳，毫無問題地活動它們。但每一次傑洛特想著要站起來，或是想著要離開他們時，他就感到全身僵硬。傑洛特無法起身或離開。他閉起眼睛，只是坐在那裡，無法動彈。

「你要知道，這些年以來我原諒你很多很多次，但我不確定這一次我是否能原諒，如果你離開的話。」

「我不能，」傑洛特說。

「不能留下，我他媽的注意到了。」

「不是，我不能動，」傑洛特回道。「某種魔法讓我困在這了。」

「是啊，世界上存在一種坐在階梯上的魔法，有人施了法就等著你半夜離開你的女兒。」

「就如你看到的，我哪裡都沒有要去亞斯克爾。我困住了！」

「沒有魔法把你定在那！站起來然後離開，就像你他媽一直以來做的，當或許，就是或許，你的人生或許能擁有一些幸福的時候。」亞斯克爾的語氣冰冷、憤怒、潰敗。「我會確保希里被送回葉奈法那的。」

「我是信任把她交給你，交給她的父親！」

「你是她的父親，」亞斯克爾厲聲回道。「雖然她值得更好的。」

「我知道她值得更好的，這就是為什麼我他媽的要離開。好讓你們倆可以留在這，就如你們所想要的！」

「為什麼我們會想要留在這？」亞斯克爾顯然地毫無頭緒。「眾神在上，這地方待上一個禮拜就無聊了。這就是為什麼我們只待五天。」

「但你們倆愛這個地方。」

「當然了，所有人都喜愛度假，休息。你有過好時光。你想要永遠留下嗎？」

「呃，不。」他曾放鬆並讓自己享樂，但他需要回到路上，實現他的義務。「我需要－」

「就是那樣，」亞斯克爾走過來在他身旁坐下。「傑洛特，」他停下來顯然是在思考要怎麼說。亞斯克爾坐到他身旁時傑洛特感覺沒那麼僵硬了。就像他能夠再次移動，但他保持不動。「傑洛特，你知道......不......操，對。我需要你不要胡扯和做個混帳。」

「操你的。」

「我很願意，」亞斯克爾說。

傑洛特再次僵住了。他轉過頭看向亞斯克爾。「啥？」

「你為什麼要離開？傑洛特？」亞斯克爾問。「真正的理由。真實的理由。」

「因為我想要你們兩個能夠快樂。而你們在這，有著彼此，很快樂。我只是想要你能快樂。」

「你怎麼能沒看見，看見我們的那些快樂是因為我們跟你在一起做這些事？」亞斯克爾深吸了口氣，傑洛特能聞見害怕的氣味微微地從亞斯克爾身上滲透出來，在他伸手握住傑洛特的手時。「你知道為什麼我花了幾十年面對你那完全的徹底的混帳孤僻傾向嗎？」

「因為那是寫歌的好素材。」

「好啦老實說也是有那理由啦，」亞斯克爾微笑，就一點點。「我靠你寫了很棒的歌。但也因為你是我最好的朋友。因為你是更多。」

「我傷害你那麼多。」

「你是，但我也把你煩得要死。我們享受那些。但你保護了我的安全，在我第一次出現在你身邊的那第一次旅途之後，從沒真正地拒絕過我。那差不多跟其他人的張開雙手歡迎一樣好了。」亞斯克爾嘆氣。「你花了多少時間孤身一人？在用了多長的時間訓練隔絕情緒之後。我當時知道這要花上很長的時間、很多年，讓你能看見自己有多麽的能清楚感受。沒想過這要花上幾十年。但你就是個頑固的傻瓜。」

「我不明白。」

「不，我不期望你明白。」亞斯克爾站了起來。「這樓梯上沒有魔法，傑洛特。你無法離開的原因就只有你。」

亞斯克爾上樓回到屋內去了，傑洛特坐在階梯上，直到他挪動，然後屁股上的刺痛讓他站了起來。他腳步不穩地往下走了幾階，發現亞斯克爾是對的。他完全能好好移動。傑洛特拿起行李往上走去。他把行李留在門邊進到臥房裡。他脫光衣服躺進床裡。「你，」他輕聲說。

「這混蛋、討厭鬼、白痴，通常會接在你聽起來那樣誇張的『你』的後面。」亞斯克爾把臉埋進毯子裡。

傑洛特慢慢地移動，一隻手環上亞斯克爾，將他拉向自己，讓他們的身體觸碰，貼合。「你問我我的初戀，我年少時的愛情。那不存在。那時只有訓練、隨機的性，和妓女。怪物與死亡，被厭惡。然後是你。」傑洛特閉起雙眼。「就只有......你。」

傑洛特心想這聽起來真不錯。甚至浪漫。

「你在這方面還有待加強。關於感受和將它們說出來。」

「操，」傑洛特沒有嗚聲哀鳴，但差不多了。

亞斯克爾哼了一聲。「你幾乎就要拋棄我們了，所以不，我們今天晚上不會做。」

「那是在說我們未來可能會。」

「等早上我們離開之前，我們當中要有一人去這條路上的那間妓院買那些液體。」

「我喜歡這建議，」傑洛特回答。他發現自己正在用下巴磨蹭著亞斯克爾的頭頂。「我只是想要你快樂。」

「我跟你在一起很快樂，你他媽的白痴。」

傑洛特挪動位置，輕輕咬住他的肩膀。「明天要讓你額外多走一點路。」

「那麼你就要面對我的臭腳了。」

「那不怎麼困擾到我。」傑洛特想了想這事件上有多少令他不適的氣味，想了想亞斯克爾的腳聞起來有多噁心，想了想那是如何地沒特別令他困擾。至少有十幾年不會了。「操，我愛上你有多久了？」

亞斯克爾在他懷裡轉過身。「我怎麼會知道，你是個克制感情的混蛋。我是說讓我們談談那－」

傑洛特讓自己的嘴壓上亞斯克爾的，意識到自己有了新方法能讓那傢伙閉嘴。亞斯克爾的嘴在他的底下張開，傑洛特將舌頭推了進去。當他們分開時，他微笑。「你說的對，你要知道，舌頭感覺真的很好。」亞斯克爾正在做他那個震驚到像魚一樣用嘴呼吸，傑洛特將他翻過去，重新把他拉進懷中。傑洛特在亞斯克爾仍無法做出任何回應時陷入沈睡。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：  
> 讓我們來開始符合這故事的分級吧～

傑洛特必須承認他有些茫然。自他們離開海岸重新上路後已過了三個禮拜，他們大部分只是隨意遊蕩。他是有接了一份酬勞不菲的工作，但他們大多時間只是在露營。希里爬樹的速度比他所見過的任何人都快，她也變得很擅長設置兔子陷阱，但還無法忍受射殺一頭鹿。她在升火方面有麻煩，但了解藥草。他們正在訓練尋途的能力，訓練如何傾聽樹林的聲音。他們蒙上她的眼睛，讓她原地轉圈，帶著她走過樹林，然後現在她必須找到返回營地的路。亞斯克爾在營地裡，輕聲彈奏著給予她聆聽的目標。最終她會需要在寂靜中在黑暗中找到她的路，但他們先從小的挑戰開始。傑洛特看著她站在那，準備好給予協助。

他看著她的嘴唇顫抖起來，幾乎走向前幫忙。這是個糟糕的主意，她現在回想起她在離開琴特拉後迷途的那幾個禮拜了。他只想要用毯子將她包起，向她保證她再也不會飢餓、受傷、疼痛。他想要保護她的安全。傑洛特逼自己的雙腳待在原位。因為他正在保護她的安全。

「傑洛特？父親？」

他幾乎向前走去了，但他知道她可以的。他們討論過了。她知道他在看著，就算她看不見他。傑洛特留在原地，看著她朝她自己點了點頭。她閉起雙眼，做了幾次深呼吸。傑洛特幾乎能夠聽見亞斯克爾。但她不能。她開始往錯誤的方向走去。他看著她，匕首握在手中，希望她現在也有拿著她攜帶的其中一樣武器。

傑洛特在心中建立一份她需要知道的下一次如何做得更好的清單。當她停下並轉身時他鬆了口氣。她走回一開始的位置，從頭來過。然後再做一遍。噢，這很聰明。她往每一個羅盤方位各走十步，然後回到中心。他贊同地點頭。走完四個方位後她出發了，這一次是正確的方向。

他配合著她的步伐前進，當一根樹枝斷裂時她抽出匕首。他們需要訓練她取出武器的動作，讓那更加流暢、更加本能。但她拿著武器的姿勢很好，充滿信心與堅定，就算她不是。「繼續移動，」他對自己說。但她僵在原地。那從來都不是好事，他們需要改掉她這反應。另一道聲響，她像頭小鹿般彈了起來。他們也需要改掉這個。但她開始移動了。現在已經能聽見亞斯克爾的聲音。他聆聽，而不管樹林裡那是什麼東西，對他們都沒有威脅。傑洛特跟著前進，看見她衝進營地，進到亞斯克爾的懷抱中。

「我在這，」亞斯克爾保證。他緊緊地抱住她，她啜泣著。「我在這。不是那些回憶，不是那些過去。我。一個你當初還不認識的人。你不在那。你沒有迷失。你再也不會迷失了。」亞斯克爾抱緊她。「你完完全全被找到了。」

希里發出混雜淚水的笑聲，傑洛特走進他們小小的營地。「不算糟，」他說。

「去你的，傑洛特，」亞斯克爾怒瞪著他。「不是現在。」

傑洛特感覺有些無助。他們當時的訓練裡沒有擁抱，只有被告知你所有做錯的地方，還有懲罰性的訓練讓你修正到完美，接著你得到的稱讚很簡單：「完成。再來是下一個。」他知道那是錯的，他從來不為了不完美懲罰希里，但亞斯克爾提供了足夠的稱讚，而他在這是去教導她，提供力量。他戳著營火。

「我應該要全程都拿著刀子的。」

「等到明天沒關係的，」亞斯克爾堅定地說。「因為，親愛的，我勇敢的公主，你成功回到家了。你完成了任務。還在很好的時間之內。這些細節可以等早上再說。」

傑洛特點頭：「等到早上沒關係的。你成功了，而且做得很好。」

希里看著他：「真的？」

「比我試圖教亞斯克爾做類似的事時要好。」傑洛特翹起嘴角：「他只是坐在樹林裡開始唱歌。找到營地什麼的連試都沒試。」

「為什麼？」

「接著怎麼樣了傑洛特？」亞斯克爾甜笑著問。

「我離開你，回到營地。」

「然後呢？」

傑洛特嘆氣。「然後天漸漸黑了，我擔心你，回到樹林裡找到你。」

亞斯克爾點頭。「看吧，我可以在樹林裡亂走，但我不擅長那些像是跟隨太陽的方向、地衣生長的方式巴拉巴拉之類追蹤的玩意。我可能會找到一個狼人窩，或是扭傷腳踝，或是摔進有毒灌木叢裡。」

「你不會那麼糟的，」希里反駁。

「那些全都是在我讓他去搜集營火木材時發生過的事，」傑洛特回道。

「但是......待在原地，讓他聽見我。他就會來。傑洛特總是會找到我，當我迷路時。」

「很多年來你都在我身邊走丟，」傑洛特指出。

「在樹林裡，在我們旅途中。在城市裡不用讓你待在視線中。在城市裡，我們靠的是我的方向感。你想要我與希里分享你把教堂錯認成妓院的那次嗎？」

「不用了，」傑洛特堅決地說。「我去檢查陷阱。」

「我去，」希里說。「那些是我的陷阱。」

「歇著吧，」傑洛特說。他前去查看陷阱，有幾隻肥美的兔子困在線裡，他很滿意。他採集了一些可食用的花朵與藥草。今晚能吃得很好。他將它們帶回營地，打算告訴希里她應該來練習剝皮但，亞斯克爾正在幫她編頭髮。那長長了一些，希里閉著雙眼，臉上揚著快樂的笑容。

他清理兔子，檢查它們的內臟。沒有任何預言在大喊。那是無稽之談，但偶爾他會查看。他把他們不需要的取下，拿去給其他生物食用。他切開兔子，將它們放到火上。他用他們事先收集的水清洗雙手。「好看，」當亞斯克爾完成時他對希里說。

「換你了，」希里說。「你的頭髮比我長，亞斯克爾一定能讓它們很好看。但你知道......憤怒髮辮？」

「是要怎麼讓髮辮憤怒？」傑洛特不得不問。

「我會讓花朵遠離你的頭髮的，」亞斯克爾保證道，朝傑洛特挑起一邊眉毛。「我承認，我一直很想幫你編頭髮。」

傑洛特點頭，坐到亞斯克爾身前。亞斯克爾坐在一根圓木上。他解開傑洛特的頭髮後梳了起來，用著梳子，但接著換成他的手指。那混蛋知道傑洛特有多喜歡那個。傑洛特絕對不會在希里面前發出呻吟。他們夜裡共享一塊睡墊，因為傑洛特發現自己不喜歡睡覺時懷裡沒有亞斯克爾。但他們還沒做過任何其他的。

傑洛特期待過與亞斯克爾有更多，在他們在一起之後。唱更多的歌，或是牽手，反正就是更多......他甚至說不出什麼更多，反正就是更多。但事情跟之前都一樣－旅行、互相挖苦、亞斯克爾唱歌、傑洛特殺掉什麼。然後現在他們共享一塊墊子。他不知道亞斯克爾那時關於操傑洛特的玩笑是否就只是那樣，是否亞斯克爾沒有興趣。或許傑洛特誤讀了，或是誤解了一切。

亞斯克爾的手指按上他的頭顱，那搓揉令傑洛特忘了心中的煩惱。因為那感覺那麼地好。亞斯克爾開始編髮，而那些拉扯，它們以另一種方式感覺那麼地好。他慶幸自己的雙腳屈在身前，讓人沒那麼容易注意到亞斯克爾的觸碰以另一種預期外的方式更令人興起。

太過快地，又或是不夠快地，亞斯克爾完成了，親了下傑洛特的頭頂。「好的，你必須更常讓我這麼做。」

「你看起來真的非常棒，傑洛特，」希里說。

亞斯克爾從他的袋子裡拿出一面小小的鏡子而傑洛特......不真的討厭這個。三條小辮子在腦後會合組成一條辮子，髮尾仍是散開的。「這在戰鬥中有用的，讓頭髮待在後頭。」

「而且這讓你的眼睛更突出了，收斂那嚴肅的模樣。」亞斯克爾接著說。他檢查烤肉叉上的兔子，稍微轉動一下它們，然後傑洛特皺眉。

「那不是件好事。」

「為什麼？」亞斯克爾轉頭看向他。「你的眼睛那麼美。排在我的傑洛特最佳特質清單前三名。」

「你有一份清單？」

亞斯克爾沒有回答，只是重新拿起他的魯特琴。傑洛特無視希里的咯咯笑聲。現在他想要知道那份清單上有什麼了，該死。但他沒有追問。那一晚如往常般，亞斯克爾教導希里如何打鼓，他的獎品禮包中的一項。她打得還不錯，漸漸能打出穩定的簡單節奏，與魯特琴和亞斯克爾的歌聲在一起聽起來很不錯。他們吃晚餐，然後更多音樂，接著應希里的要求，傑洛特說故事，簡單的，零零落落的，但他分享了。關於他自己，關於這世界。當天空全暗時，他指著星星解釋它們能如何在她迷路時指引方向。也說了關於它們的故事。那些訓練者向他們說過的唯一奇幻的故事。

照慣例地亞斯克爾唱歌哄她入睡。

「我去散個步，」傑洛特說。亞斯克爾認定他是要去解決生理需求，而他的確是。因為他在睡墊上將亞斯克爾拉向自己之前需要先擼上一發，才不會開口乞求那些他想從那傢伙身上得到的。亞斯克爾的氣息每晚充斥他的鼻間，令他疼痛著渴望地那麼過多，因此擼上一發至少能令他不那麼迫切渴望，不會想要如動物般將亞斯克爾撕扯開。

有如野獸。

他已離得足夠遠來做點私事，但也是如果他們大喊時能輕易趕回的足夠近的距離。傑洛特靠在一棵樹上解開他的褲子。他掏出老二，在想著亞斯克爾時慢慢搓動起自己。他不能花太長時間，否則亞斯克爾會開始好奇他去哪了，但他不喜歡一開始就太快。他想著按在自己頭皮上的亞斯克爾的雙手，想知道它們在他的胸上時是什麼感覺－在不是正在清理傷口的時候－他會如何撫摸，如何揉捏。操，當他的嘴塞滿傑洛特的老二時亞斯克爾會發出什麼樣的聲音。他想知道亞斯克爾在他嘴裡會是什麼感覺。

傑洛特想要描繪出更多感受，但渴求已漲大。他的手中的力道逐漸加大速度逐漸加快，他不得不憋住一聲呻吟。他發現自己正將亞斯克爾的名字唸出聲，且不算呢喃低語。當他開始沈入快感中時他聽見腳步聲。他非常熟悉的腳步聲。「回去營地，亞斯克爾，」他在那男人太過靠近能看見傑洛特正在做什麼前大聲說道。很幸運的是那傢伙的夜視能力超級糟糕。

「我只是想來看看你怎麼樣了，」亞斯克爾說。「離開了一陣子了。你還好嗎？」

傑洛特大力拉扯他的雙球，讓自己專注，不要出聲乞求亞斯克爾過來。「很好。只是需要一點空間。我很快就回去。」

「你聽起來不對勁，我要過去了。」

「停下，」傑洛特低吼。

「如果你是在吐，我不介意的，我能幫忙。操他的老天有一次我還幫你捧著你的腸子呢，」亞斯克爾高聲回。

「我不想吐，」傑洛特閉起眼睛。「我在自慰，亞斯克爾。」

那頭一陣沈默，但他沒有離開。

「好的那麼，我真的需要過去了，」亞斯克爾回答。「看或是摸。之類的。除非你不想要我過去。你不想要我嗎？」

「我操他的每一晚跑到這來把我的老二掏到外頭透氣因為我是那麼地想要你！」傑洛特意識到自己的語調升高，到了最後幾個字時幾乎是大吼。樹林陷入死寂，他祈禱希里沒被他吵醒。感謝他媽的老天，她總是睡得很沈。他嘆氣。「操。」  
他一動也不動，閉著眼睛聽著亞斯克爾走近，感覺到那男人在他身前停下。「我他媽的是那麼想要你，」傑洛特說。

「幾個禮拜前你甚至還不喜歡我，所以我想給你時間好調適這一切還真不好意思啊。」

「已經喜歡你非常久了，」傑洛特說。「我只是不知道如何描述那些感覺。」

「但你現在知道了。」

「顯然還沒有，如果你以為我不想要你。我以為你不想要我。不是用這種方式想要我。」

「操，我太過習慣你的溝通能力了，」亞斯克爾說。

當亞斯克爾的手掌慢慢包覆上他的老二時傑洛特一動也不敢動。他開始擼動起來，然後操的，其他所有曾經落在他肌膚上的觸碰立刻被遺忘。「魯特琴的繭，」他好不容易說出話。亞斯克爾用其中一道繭磨過他老二的頂端，傑洛特呻吟。

「哼，」亞斯克爾說，繼續保持他覆在傑洛特老二上的手的穩定節奏。「我想要你，傑洛特。我想要你很非常久了。因為操的看看你。」他的另一隻手按上傑洛特的胸膛。「操的你摸起來的感覺。但我想要你也因為你是你。」

「你曾提過對與怪物上床有興趣。」傑洛特在亞斯克爾隔著衣服掐住他乳頭時咬著唇發出嘶聲。「嗷。」

「你喜歡這個。」

他的確喜歡。傑洛特將一隻手埋入亞斯克爾髮中，指甲刮過他的頭皮，好奇他是否跟傑洛特一樣地喜歡這樣。亞斯克爾蹭進那觸碰，不過看起來那看起來引出與他這麼對傑洛特做時一樣的反應。「你喜歡什麼？」傑洛特問。

「你，」亞斯克爾回答。

傑洛特哼了一聲。「你喜歡什麼？」他拉扯亞斯克爾的頭髮讓他仰起頭，親吻他的喉嚨。

「那個，」亞斯克爾回答，喘不過氣地。「脖子很敏感，喜歡親吻與啃咬。」

傑洛特非常樂意遵從，連串的親吻舔舐橫跨那片肌膚，用鬍渣磨蹭著。

「希里會問那些紅腫的，」亞斯克爾說。

「你會想出辦法回答的，」傑洛特回道，然後好好地吻上了亞斯克爾。亞斯克爾的手在他的老二上收緊，傑洛特對著亞斯克爾的雙唇呻吟。「更多，」他抵著那男人的肌膚乞求，再一次吻住他。

「你渴望我嗎？傑洛特？」

「我他媽的會將你生吞活剝，而你會哀求我從頭到尾再做一遍，」傑洛特喘息道。

「獵魔士可以做一整晚是真的嗎？」

「不是，」傑洛特說。他頓了一下。「這個嘛，取決於是哪一晚。」他看著亞斯克爾，後者用我什麼都不知道的表情看著他。「那些狗屎差不多都是你編造的。」

「曾經在妓院或是你跟葉奈法在一起時待在你隔壁房間，我的朋友，根據我聽到的那些聲響，編造的成分只有一點點。」他速度越來越快的擼動，以及不斷地按上他裂縫的拇指，令傑洛特的腦袋發暈。「等我操你時，一定能讓你忘掉一切。」

「你已經了，」傑洛特發誓。他的額頭抵在亞斯克爾額上，只是任由著自己去感受。亞斯克爾的雙手他媽的是那麼地棒，很快地傑洛特就射到了森林的地面上。「操，」他低聲說。

「等我們有床，跟希里之間有牆的時候，」亞斯克爾回答。

他們明天要找到一座村子。「我可以嗎？」傑洛特問。

「可以什麼？」亞斯克爾顯然毫無頭緒。他怎麼能不了解傑洛特也想要給予呢？

傑洛特跪到地上，解開了亞斯克爾的褲子。他硬著，發燙著。完美的。「我可以嗎？」傑洛特重複。

「可以？」亞斯克爾尖聲說，傑洛特的嘴一路含下亞斯克爾的長度，直到他的鼻尖刷過那根完美的老二底部的毛髮。「操他的老天，傑洛特。」

傑洛特在那長度上輕聲笑著，退開然後再次吞下。他喜歡待在人們底下，但沒有太多機會如他所願。人們預期自己要為獵魔士沉下雙膝，沒想過他或許也想做一樣的事。他們不信任怪物不會傷害他們。但亞斯克爾信任他。他讓雙手沒入傑洛特髮中，傑洛特因那感覺發出滿足的哼鳴。他很快地將亞斯克爾帶到頂點，然後在那男人靠著他倒下時接住他。

傑洛特坐到地上，小心地避開自己的精液，讓亞斯克爾坐在自己腿上。「我入睡時嘴裡會有著你的味道，」傑洛特非常滿意這項事實。

「你的老二換到我的傑洛特的最棒特質清單上的第一名了。抱歉了巨大的肩膀，你輸給巨大的老二了。」

傑洛特笑了幾聲。「我們應該回營地去了。」

「再休息一分鐘拜託。」

傑洛特讓他休息，然後他們整理好自己回到營地，希里打著呼。兩人都為她沒聽見任何東西鬆了口氣。他們在墊子上躺下，傑洛特將他拉進懷裡。「為什麼你沒有變得更多？」

「更多什麼？」

「觸碰，唱情歌，我不知道，」傑洛特說。

「因為你討厭那樣，」一會後亞斯克爾說。

傑洛特想了想。「多一點點的觸碰不會太糟的，」他只說得出這個。他的手來到亞斯克爾嘴邊，亞斯克爾含入他兩根手指，吸吮著。傑洛特必須在那傢伙的脖子上吞下自己的呻吟。「我們明天要找座村子，」他對著那片他想吞吃入腹的肌膚低聲說。

亞斯克爾只是笑著。

他親吻亞斯克爾的脖子，他們在滿滿的觸碰中睡著。

到了早上，傑洛特聽見腳步聲，他從亞斯克爾身邊翻離，在一個呼吸之前刀子已握在手中。希里嘟嘴，兩隻手裡拿著她的匕首。「你需要讓腳底滑過地面，你抬起又放下，你就會被聽見。」

「我以為他的鼾聲能蓋過的，」她說。

「很合理的猜測，但我太過習慣那鼾聲，我只注意它們的消失，而不是它們的存在。」

「嗷～～～～～」希里微笑：「太甜蜜了。」

傑洛特翻了個白眼。「你準備好知道你昨天的測驗搞砸了多少了嗎？」

「準備好了，」她說。「只是他不會喜歡你這種表達方式的。」

「我知道，這就是為什麼我趁他睡覺時說。」

「我能聽見你，」亞斯克爾睡意濃厚地說。「到遠離營地的地方去嘗試殺掉對方，讓我睡覺。」

傑洛特帶著希里進入一片空地，開始這一天的課程。

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

傑洛特瞪著那頭雞蛇。「我恨你，」他說。他本可以躺在床裡，跟著亞斯克爾一起。但他沒有，他出來狩獵。這幾個禮拜裡他們找到的第一座村莊，而那些村民們真的在見到獵魔士出現時跪了下來。一頭發情的雞蛇刻不容緩。他很想爭辯他的老二現在也刻不容緩，但他不能真的對村莊的女祭司那樣說。

雖然他差點真的說出來了。

雞蛇朝他大叫，而他現在完全有心情大叫回去。他現在原本能完完全全的得到亞斯克爾的老二－天殺的頭一次能，但他發過他媽的誓會執行義務保護人類。人類的價值遠遠被高估了，他必須說。傑洛特太過分心，以致於那頭雞蛇狠狠地甩了他一尾。沒有讓他見血，但將他擊倒在地。他正準備跳起，徹底解決這一天，然而此時有道魔法將那雞蛇擊飛。

然後將牠炸了。

「牠屍體的某些部份很值錢的，」他怒吼。操，他本來可以給亞斯克爾買些什麼的，靠著雞蛇發情的腺體。

而且他現在還全身覆蓋滿了......東西。感謝眾神亞斯克爾不知為何不完全對這反感。他站身準備痛揍這麼做的那傢伙一頓，然後感覺到一到真切的笑容在自己臉上揚起。「特瑞絲，」他驚訝地說。「你住的地方離這裡一點也不近。」

「是的，但這片樹林是唯一會生長我需要的一種花朵的地方，還有這時幾乎要到最長白晝後的第一個滿月。會有很多好玩的。」

最長白晝後的好玩通常是指美酒與舞動的光裸肉體。他曾是最長白晝後的滿月的大粉絲，在他被允許能夠跟一些女術士一起參與那活動時。但這也代表了他與希里的時間已過去一半。他搓揉心口，那疼痛著，然後如羽毛般消失。「我不需要你的幫忙。」

「當然了。希里在哪？你正在跟她一起旅行吧？」特瑞絲張望。「你正在跟她一起旅行。」

「當然是了，」傑洛特回道。「她在村子裡。」

「你把她一個人留在鎮上！」特瑞絲怒瞪著他。「有人想要她的性命。」

「我把她留在她父親那，特瑞絲。」特瑞絲指向他，傑洛特擺了個鬼臉，「女孩可以有一個以上的父親的，」他咕噥。他撓了撓自己的臉，擦掉一些肉塊還什麼的。他不喜歡特瑞絲盯著他看的模樣，像是將他看穿，接著她真的發出了咯咯笑聲，拍起手來。

「亞斯克爾？」

「對，」傑洛特聳肩，感到難為情。「我想我能將你介紹給他？」

「噢我們見過，」她揮揮手。「我等不及能再次與他見面。」

「他媽的為什麼所有人都認識我的詩人？」傑洛特問。

「你的詩人？」特瑞絲朝他露出大大的笑容。傑洛特決定無視她，前去查看屍體。那些剩下的至少足以證明那玩意死了，可以領取酬勞。他收集那些殘塊，返回鎮上。他讓特瑞絲乘上蘿蔔，自己背著那些殘塊用走的，聽著她讚揚亞斯克爾。他的容貌，他的才能，他的雙手。

「等等......啥？」傑洛特停下腳步怒瞪著她。「你知道他雙手的什麼？」

特瑞斯朝他露出壞笑，有那麼瞬間他認真考慮殺掉這個世界上唯一一個他不感到反感的術士。因為他的確愛葉奈法，但他也不時地想要做掉她。特瑞絲就像妹妹或什麼的。

他朝她瞇起眼睛。

「怎樣？」她朝他微笑。「不能責怪一名女人喜歡那些能到達那樣深處的手指們。」

「你和亞斯克爾，」傑洛特慢慢地說。「你們......在一起？」

他討厭她那麼可愛的笑聲，尤其因為那顯然是直向他來。而她該死的沒有回答那個問題。他不是個愛忌妒的男人。亞斯克爾在他四十年的人生裡有著很多的過去，比傑洛特在他的九十年裡還多。他不怎麼在意，因為他很確定此時亞斯克爾是他的。而他是亞斯克爾的。除了葉奈法，他們還沒真正談過這個，但他想她會是個例外。噢操，他們需要談這個。

「你思考得有夠大聲的，」特瑞斯說。

「別聽就好了，」傑洛特回答。

「很難，它們就盤旋在你的腦袋瓜上，任何人只要一眼就會看到。」特瑞絲吹著口哨。「你不愛他能到達的......嗎？」傑洛特沈默不語。「傑洛特？」她問。「你現在不是在做你自己對吧？」

「我們還沒有機會，」傑洛特咕噥。「希里，樹林，沒做太多。」

「噢，很痛苦吧，」特瑞絲聽起來像是真的感到疼痛。「真抱歉。」

「因為他能抵達深處。」

「還很靈巧。彈奏魯特琴這麼長久的時間，他的手指不會抽筋或是疲憊。完全不會。」

傑洛特才不要對那作出任何回應。「完全？」他問。特瑞絲只是大笑，沒有回答他。他決定自己恨她。在返回鎮上的剩餘路途裡傑洛特不發一語，他的腦袋現在完全只有亞斯克爾的雙手他的手指。他是如何地能彈奏好幾個小時，他的聲音總是在他的手指之前罷工。他太過沈浸在思考與他越來越漲大的好奇心中，以至於他幾乎錯過那棟他要交出證明的建築。特瑞絲只是對他笑得更大聲了。他怒瞪著她，然後被她無視。他提交證明，領酬勞。他將她帶回旅館。

希里和亞斯克爾兩人都尖叫著跑上前抱住特瑞絲的模樣完全沒讓他感到嫉妒。

那大概只是因為她的身上沒半處有被肉塊和血液覆蓋。他們等等就會抱他了。

「嘿，」希里朝他打了聲招呼，「特瑞絲阿姨，很高興見到你。我好想你！」

「特瑞絲，我無與倫比的仙子，你看起來真是好極了，」亞斯克爾說。亞斯克爾彎身親吻她的手背時傑洛特阻止不了自己從喉間發出的低吼。「真是好久不見了。」

「我很想念你，亞斯克爾，」特瑞絲說，而那低吼在她親吻他時變得更大聲了。所有人只是無視了他，然後他開始發臭了。

「我要去洗澡，」傑洛特不高興地說，走進了浴室。當他看見亞斯克爾已經幫他準備好了洗澡水時軟化了一些。他脫掉衣服，用布與油將自己刷洗乾淨後才將水倒進浴桶裡，然後泡進去。不過，他沒管他的頭髮，希望亞斯克爾能加入他。他放空思緒，但它們立刻回到了亞斯克爾的手上。

有那麼瞬間他腦中出現了那雙手落在特瑞絲身上的畫面，他咒罵。嫉妒太蠢了。亞斯克爾有著會操任何願意的人的歷史，而他不在乎。他真的不。但這深陷在他腦中。傑洛特將注意力放到那雙手本身，就只想著那些修長的手指能抵達何處。他非常想要跟隨著那些念頭撫摸自己，但他不會再所有人都在隔壁房間時這麼做的。

「是我，」門被敲響一聲後亞斯克爾說。

「哼，」傑洛特用平常的語調回答。他聽不到另外兩人的聲音。他擺出自己最接近笑容的笑容。「哈囉，」他說，然後在亞斯克爾開始慢慢地脫下衣服時眨了眨眼。「希里可能會－」

「希里因為見到她的特瑞絲阿姨超級興奮，而特瑞斯也超級興奮，所以她們出門了。」

傑洛特站了起來：「去哪？」

「某場儀式祭典？」亞斯克爾聳肩。「派對之類的。女孩們的時間。我說只要希里回來時不帶任何永久的記號就好，我們信任特瑞絲。」

「該死的，亞斯克爾，那些祭典有群交派對！」傑洛特站在浴桶裡瞪著他。「我知道，因為我參加過。」

「我也是，」亞斯克爾厲聲回道。「特瑞絲說她會帶希里去不一樣的那種，無害的那種。那是特瑞絲。真正意義上的我們所認識中三觀正常的那一個女術士！」

「你就那麼把我們的女兒送走之前你應該要先問過我的意見的！」他看著亞斯克爾張開嘴，然後閉上。傑洛特知道他們差不多是在吵架，全裸的，站在浴桶裡。

這太蠢了，而且感覺完全就像是他們成為他們應該成為的不管什麼的之後的第一次真正吵架會有的模樣。

「你說得對，」一會過後，亞斯克爾說。

「我知道，」傑洛特說。他停了下來。「等等，你同意我。」操。這感覺太奇怪。「你在搞什麼鬼？」絕對有鬼，亞斯克爾不可能那樣同意的。

「沒有搞鬼。我知道你會答應，那是特瑞絲，所以我就直接認為你會說好然後替你答應了，因為希里看起來是那麼地興奮。但她是由你管的，不管怎樣她都是你的女兒，我絕對應該要先問過你的。」

「她看起來很興奮嗎？」傑洛特靜靜地問。

「她跳著說拜託拜託拜託，我會乖的。」

傑洛特哼了一聲。亞斯克爾不可能拒絕得了那個的。傑洛特聽見隔壁房間裡傳送門打開的聲音，飛快地抓了塊布蓋住自己老二。希里有敲等於沒敲地敲了門後跑進浴室裡。當她抱住他時他微笑。「你有帶上你的武器嗎？」他問。

「有，」希里保證，仍抱著他。

「聽特瑞絲的話，不准裸體跳舞，不准喝酒－」

「兩口，」亞斯克爾插話。

「兩口，」傑洛特同意。「在你的頭髮上戴上百萬朵小花。想著你是誰，你想要成為什麼模樣。好好玩。」他親吻她的頭頂，然後看向特瑞斯。「如果她受了任何傷－」

「亞斯克爾已經非常徹底地威脅過我了，我還真的挺害怕的，」特瑞斯保證。她看著幾乎裸體地站在那的他們，翹起嘴角：「她想到自己還沒跟你說再見。如果沒跟你說再見她沒被法放心好好地玩。」

「掰，」希里對著他胸口說。

傑洛特緊緊抱了她一下。「愛你。」

特瑞絲眨了眨眼，然後看向亞斯克爾：「他真的表達感情了。」

亞斯克爾微笑。「他現在會這麼做了。至少每四天一次。」

「那麼，」她微笑著伸出手，希里牽住後朝亞斯克爾與傑洛特揮手。很快地兩人都離開了。

亞斯克爾朝他走近：「原諒我了嗎？」

「只要你進到水裡跟我一起。」

「我想我能同意那條件。本來還擔心你想打我屁股，」亞斯克爾玩笑道。

「我永遠不會傷害你，」傑洛特說。

亞斯克爾望著他：「你他媽的老是在傷害我，傑洛特。而我仍在這裡。」

那令傑洛特發疼。「我不想要傷害你，比以前的我更不想。」

亞斯克爾走向他，當那些手指開始照料他的頭髮時傑洛特低吟出聲。「我想要非常明白地讓你知道，傑洛特，」亞斯克爾說，將他平時使用的那液體倒入手中。「我不介意一點床裡的疼痛。」

「如果我失去專注，我可能會把你撕成兩半，」傑洛特回答。他倚進那觸碰，在那些手指開始它們的工作時呻吟。

亞斯克爾只是哼了一聲。「你就是隻黏人的貓，在我每一次開始按摩你的頭皮時。我不擔心。我很容易瘀青傑洛特，你知道的，而我不想要在你隔天看到我身上佈滿那些我在床裡享受的記號的時候發表你那些高尚狗屎言論。」

「我不－」當亞斯克爾拉扯他頭髮讓他們兩人四目相對時傑洛特閉上嘴。「我會。我會試圖離開。」他看著亞斯克爾。「別讓我？」

亞斯克爾微笑。「我不會讓你到哪去卻不帶上我的，再也不會，」他發誓。

「就算是葉奈法的床？」操，傑洛特正在毀了這一刻。當然他會毀了這一刻。「別理我。」

「我想那應該是由葉奈法決定，」亞斯克爾回答。他抓撓著傑洛特的肩頸交界，他在那觸碰中蜷起身子。「我不介意你們兩個。」

「真的？」

「真的，」亞斯克爾保證。「因為我知道你們兩個需要彼此，但我也知道如果你們試著在彼此身邊待上超過十天，這世界會因為你們兩試圖殺掉對方而冒出個噴火的大洞。我絕對不會否定你的需求。或許會要求讓我看，我不騙你，因為我看過你們兩個上床，而那瘋狂地迷人。我不會否定你的需求。你是我的，是你跟她在一起時不會有的方式。」

傑洛特將亞斯克爾拉到他的腿上，飢渴地吻住他。他的雙手遊走亞斯克爾全身，感受著他，將他刻進自己的記憶裡。「我的，」他低吼。

「我的，」亞斯克爾吼了回來，傑洛特在他這太過長的人生中第一次，發現自己徹底地著迷了。

「你和特瑞絲，」傑洛特說，手指按在亞斯克爾的鎖骨上。

「嗯～那真是充滿樂趣的一個禮拜。」

「有誰是你還沒操過的嗎？」他問，因自己語調中的妒意感到自己就是個徹底的混帳，在亞斯克爾那樣回應關於葉奈法的事之後。

「有啊，就在我的面前，你。雖然我很希望今晚能改變這事實。」

傑洛特啃咬亞斯克爾的鎖骨。「她說你的手指很厲害。」

「她胡說，我的手指他媽地了不起，」亞斯克爾說。

傑洛特將亞斯克爾的手帶至嘴邊，開始吸吮他的手指，他將兩根手指吞入口中，讓它們幾乎噎住自己。他吞吐著，或許還加上一點牙齒，享受著亞斯克爾呻吟的模樣。「葉奈法，」傑洛特說。

「不，很確定我還是亞斯克爾。」

「除了葉奈法，我們不會有其他人，」傑洛特望著他。「因為我很可能會殺掉除了她之外的任何一個跟我分享你的人。」

「這還真他媽的浪漫，」亞斯克爾說。他親吻傑洛特的嘴角。「我們需要跟葉奈法討論這個，但我沒問題。」

傑洛特親吻亞斯克爾的掌心。「特瑞絲的確提到你的手指能到達很棒的位置，而且不會抽筋。」

「你想要我用手指操你屁股直到你直接那麼射出來嗎，因為我非常樂意那麼做。」

傑洛特在浴桶里拉著亞斯克爾站了起來，然後將他扔上自己的肩膀後大步走向他們的床，兩人往地上滴滿了水。他們單獨在一起了，不會被誰打擾。他們已經等了好久。

這是他們的時間。

現在。

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

傑洛特低頭望著床裡的亞斯克爾，幾乎露出微笑。「你真迷人，」他輕聲說。

「哇喔，你的讚美真讓我受寵若驚。我覺得我們應該把奉承的部份留給我？」

「你曾向一名女性說過她的脖子就像性感的鵝，」傑洛特爬上床，覆到他的身上。「我們兩個在這方面都爛透了。我用買的，而你幾乎都是引誘那些習慣了她們狗屎丈夫的已婚婦女，相比之下你宛如神祇。」

「我才不爛呢，而葉奈法不是那種會假裝高潮的類型，所以很顯然地你也不完全很爛。」

傑洛特不該覺得亞斯克爾因他說的話而一臉冒犯的模樣迷人，但他就這麼覺得了。他親吻亞斯克的鼻尖，用自己的鼻子輕蹭他的下巴。亞斯克爾感覺就像在他底下融化了。傑洛特挪了下身體，亞斯克爾張開雙腿讓傑洛特嵌入它們之間。「哼，」傑洛特說。

「哼？」傑洛特對著亞斯克爾的喉嚨笑著，一隻腳彎起踢了他的屁股－亞斯克爾的柔軟度挺好，很高興知道這點。「在床裡不准哼，謝謝。我們在床裡要說話，好讓我們了解彼此喜歡什麼不喜歡什麼。」

「如果你說太多話，我會塞住你的嘴，」傑洛特警告。

「不，我不喜歡口枷，討厭它們，那代表我不能在惹上麻煩時向你大喊救我，」亞斯克爾說。

傑洛特坐起來一些，看著他：「亞斯克爾。」

「沒事的，只有不小心跟怪物滾上床一次。三次。總之，不要口枷。」

「不要將我綁住。」

「我覺得我們已經快要不介意這個了，不過如果你尿在我身上，我會在你睡覺時拿刀捅你。」

傑洛特翹起嘴角：「就算你著火我也不會往你身上小便。」

「很好，」亞斯克爾看著他。「雖然要等改天，不過我不太介意矇眼？」

「陰莖環，」傑洛特回道。「高潮控制。」他挺喜歡那個的，但很少有機會能體驗。你需要信任某人來做這個。而他信任亞斯克爾。除了他的老導師，他比任何人都信任他的詩人。而那是非常不同種類的信任。傑洛特在亞斯克爾腿間完全坐起，望著他。「你的詩人服飾隱藏了你的身體有多麽強壯。」那男人沒有獵魔士一樣的身材，但有著比他人預期中更多的肌肉。在肩膀上、手臂上、大腿上。還有他的胸毛。傑洛特好想撫摸那片胸毛。而他可以。他意識到現在，他可以。傑洛特由上往下撫摸亞斯克爾的胸口然後只為了惹惱對方：「哼。」他對亞斯克爾翻身坐起將他往後推著直到換他在上方的方式毫無準備。允許地，他任由亞斯克爾將他推倒，但那仍然比他預期的要更快更有力。

「因為這聲哼，你有麻煩了，」亞斯克爾警告。

「怎樣的麻煩？我好害怕喔，」傑洛特棒讀道。然後在亞斯克爾咬住他乳頭時咒罵出聲。

「操，提醒一下好嗎。尤其面對敏感的人。」

「有多敏感？」亞斯克爾問。

「不知道。」

「讓我們來研究研究。」

操那詩人無止盡的好奇心，是立刻出現在傑洛特腦海中的念頭，已經習慣那好奇心讓亞斯克爾落入痛苦的世界。但在亞斯克爾舔著一邊乳頭，一隻手開始輕輕掐捏起另一邊時，在他們相識的幾十年裡頭一次，傑洛特想要唱歌頌讚亞斯克爾的好奇心。傑洛特發出某種聲響。咕噥，呻吟，媽的亞斯克爾又咬了一次，他看見了該死的星星。當亞斯克爾退開時貼上他潮濕肌膚的空氣如此冰冷，他發出完全不同的另一種聲音。

「你剛是哀鳴了嗎？」亞斯克爾問，令傑洛特不爽地太過興高采烈。「白狼就在剛剛因為我停止玩弄他那對迷人的乳頭而發出他媽的哀鳴了嗎？」

「沒有，」看著上方的他的傑洛特反駁。「有東西在我喉嚨裡。」

「是啊，哀鳴。」亞斯克爾往一邊彈了一下，傑洛特的老二跟著跳了一下。「我能讓你有多接近高潮，單靠玩弄你的乳頭？」又彈了一下，傑洛出從喉嚨發出警告的低吼。怪物們會在那聲響底下瑟縮退開。亞斯克爾只是再彈了一下。「該死的，亞斯克爾，別玩了繼續！」

「真是欲求不滿呢不是嗎？」

「考慮到我自從葉奈法之後沒有操過任何人因為我愛上了你，是的我是有點欲求不滿。」他原本習慣擁有比這幾個月裡的更多的性。但想著要找一名妓女的念頭令他反胃，當他的腦子裡全都是亞斯克爾時。傑洛特本想大喊，但亞斯克爾臉上掛著那奇怪的表情。「什麼？」

「你愛我，」亞斯克爾輕聲說。

「我當然愛你了，不然我幹嘛要忍受這場折磨？」傑洛特望著他：「亞斯克爾，」操，他希望自己有著亞斯克爾的語彙能力。「你.....在那。」亞斯克爾翻了個白眼，傑洛特咕噥。「你知道我的意思。你在那。很好。非常好。最好的。」好了，這應該行了。

「你在那也非常好，」亞斯克爾同意，完全理解他。

當亞斯克爾一手掐住他的乳頭一手包覆上他的老二時傑洛特的眼前幾乎發白。「操，」傑洛特呻吟。

「我可以嗎？」

傑洛特點頭，張開了雙腿。當亞斯克爾爬下床時他絕對沒有發出哀鳴。「你他媽的要去哪？」

「油，你這白癡。」

噢，對，沒錯，那會是個好東西。油會是個非常好的東西。傑洛特用手臂遮住眼睛，擼動起自己。

「操，我能就這麼看著你，從頭到尾就只有看，傑洛特，」亞斯克爾站在床邊低聲說。「看看你。」

「我有很多傷疤。人們喜歡它們。」傑洛特已經習慣人們迷戀它們。

「我知道，有些是我縫的，記得嗎？」亞斯克爾的重量來到他雙腿間的床面。傑洛特將自己再張開了一些，感激這是一張大小合適的床。他將手移開。「不，繼續，」亞斯克爾溫柔地命令道，傑洛特很高興地遵從了，他的手指舒適地圈著自己的老二。他聽見瓶塞被拔出的聲音。現在那正式成為他最喜歡的聲音了。他慢慢地搓揉著自己，比起高潮的慾望，更是逗弄－在亞斯克爾進到他裡面前他不想先到。他感覺到一根濕潤的手指按上自己，他打了個顫。「距離上一次有多久了？」亞斯克爾問。

傑洛特沈默著試圖回想起最後一次是誰進入他。「葉奈法，用玩具玩過幾次。嗯......五年前？」

「操，傑洛特，那天殺的簡直是犯罪。」

「我知道。」傑洛特笑了幾聲。「但誰想要像這樣操一個獵魔士？他們看見的是強壯兇惡的我，一頭他們想要馴服的野獸，想要在那當中倖存。」

「好吧，至少你受夠那些狗屁了，」亞斯克爾說。那根手指畫著圓，按了進來。傑洛特喘息著抬起臀部。「現在你只需要面對一個愛你的煩人詩人了。」

「我能挺得過來的，」傑洛特回答。「再來，」他要求。那手指幾乎沒進到他體內，而他想要更多。全部。一切。

他終於理解葉奈法那些能突破天際的尖叫了。

有生以來第一次，他想要一切。當那根手指一路推至底部時他發出嘆息。修長完美地，亞斯克爾的手指開始進出他體內。在第二根手指跟著推入時那變得更好了。傑洛特拱起身體迎向那觸碰，想要盡可能地將亞斯克爾納入他體內。某一天，或許十年過後，他會提出他對拳交的好奇。但那或許太超過了。等操了十年後他再提吧。

「操，看看你的身體有多飢渴，打賭你會讓我把整個手掌放進去。」

又或是他們在今天就談這個。「某一天，」傑洛特咬牙呻吟。

「哼...」亞斯克爾說，只是那是道飢餓的聲響，不是傑洛特用來表達不屑的那種。「某一天將會超級他媽的有趣。」他的手指在傑洛特體內搓揉撫摸著，操的它們是那麼完美，尤其當那些琴繭按上他的前列腺的時候。傑洛特咒罵，那感覺帶來的衝動令他有些太過大力地掐緊自己老二，但當他放鬆自己的手掌時，他的身體毫不在乎。

距離上一次令他感覺如此的上好性愛有很長一段時間了，而他們才剛開始而已。亞斯克爾是個人類無法跟上他的體力這點令人心煩。

「你知道你不管怎麼辦到的讓我長生不老這事有哪點做得很好嗎？你在我還夠年輕時這麼做了，因此我保持住了不賴的不應期恢復速度。」

「不要再讀我的腦袋了，」傑洛特把手從眼睛上移開，將自己撐起了一些。「你是怎麼辦到的？」

「我有性愛魔法，」亞斯克爾咧嘴，那些手指再次按上了那點。

傑洛特能相信那個。他倒回床裡：「再來，」他再次要求。

那些手指繼續進出著抽插著，讓他肚子裡的那團火增長。他加快自己手上的速度，然後在那些手指又一次的按壓時他射到了自己的肚子上。他的腹肌抽搐著感覺到亞斯克爾的舌頭落到它們上頭，舔去所有的精液。「操，亞斯克爾。」

「我可以嗎？」他再問了一遍，傑洛特點頭。

他看著亞斯克爾潤滑著他的老二，然後意識到自己完全沒有觸摸那男人。那感覺不對。他伸出手，但亞斯克爾將他的手拍開了。「我想摸你。」

「等下一輪，因為如果我現在還不進到你裡頭去，我就要發瘋了，」亞斯克爾幾乎低吼著說，那嗓音令傑洛特的老二想要再次硬起來。他無法，就算是獵魔士，也無法立刻重新硬起來。除非他是在仍處於藥水的影響下開操。但現在他與亞斯克爾並不是在那狀況裡。

「我會有機會在你的雙眼漆黑的時候，在你因狩獵怪物而激動暴躁的時候操你嗎？」

「別再讀我的腦袋趕快操我！」他絕對要在下次見到葉奈法時問她性愛通靈魔法是否真實存在。他感覺到亞斯克爾的頂端抵上他的穴口，他將雙腿盡可能地張開。他望著亞斯克爾，後者一手扶著老二，另一手按在傑洛特的心口上平衡住自己。傑洛特將自己的手放到亞斯克爾的手上，緊握著。

亞斯克爾滑了進來，用著緩慢穩定的動作，直到他全根沒入。傑洛特呻吟。操的那感覺真好。那感覺像是一切。「再來。」

「你在床裡就只會說那個嗎？」亞斯克爾取笑。

「那就不要那麼的好，」傑洛特回答。他抬起一隻手，放到了亞斯克爾喉嚨上。他沒有出力，只是輕輕地按住，享受亞斯克爾的雙眼發暗，呼吸變得急促。傑洛特讓自己的手留在那，在亞斯克爾動起臀部抽插著傑洛特時。他們凝視著彼此，兩人都不發一語，都徹底沉醉於這一刻。傑洛特無法將目光從他臉上移開。

亞斯克爾看起來飢渴、有如野獸。他的唇角彎起，形成某種介於愉悅與痛苦之間的詭異笑容，在他撞進傑洛特時，在傑洛特的手按在他的脖子上時。他是他媽的那麼無與倫比，他能摧毀他，如果傑洛特願意。他移開手，在輪到亞斯克爾發出哀鳴時翹起嘴角。他再一次擼起自己，在他屁股裡的亞斯克爾的老二令他半硬了。

「下一輪，換我操你，」傑洛特說。「要讓你尖叫。」

「那根巨大的老二需要好多的油，傑洛特，」亞斯克爾說著將自己的手加入傑洛特的。「我要騎你，騎到你看見星星。」

「我曾夢想過－」傑洛特停下，希望亞斯克爾的性愛魔法是真的，能讀取他的心。

「什麼？」亞斯克爾輕聲問，停住不動。

傑洛特到死之前都會發誓他沒有對那完美腰臀停止動作嘟嘴。「拜託，」他悄聲地說，滿心感激亞斯克爾重新動了起來。「我想要喚醒你，在操進你，佔有你的時候。」他說出來了。不知道亞斯克爾會對那作何感想。

「操，」亞斯克爾罵道，他失去重心往傑洛特身上倒下了一些，而傑洛特因亞斯克爾的老二猛地離開他時引發的刺痛發出咒罵。「抱歉、抱歉。但別在我操你的途中說出那史上最完美的玩意。」亞斯克爾穩住自己，重新進到傑洛特體內。「抱歉、抱歉，」他說著將雙手按在傑洛特乳頭上穩住自己，這次輪到傑洛特罵了出來。

他不喜歡亞斯克爾雙眼中的那種黑暗神情。

亞斯克爾在大力操進他的同時掐住扭轉他的乳頭。

傑洛特喜愛亞斯克爾雙眼中的那種黑暗神情。

那又快又猛那是一切，他知道亞斯克爾快要到了，而在他人生中頭一次，傑洛特發現自己喃喃地說個不停：「老天，我想要你無時無刻對我這麼做。在營地裡，就只把你的手指放進我裡面，就那麼留在那，逗弄我，直到我願意開口乞求因為我們不能發出太大的聲音，不能製造聲響。直到你的另一隻手不得不蓋住我的嘴好確保我不大叫著你讓我感覺有多麽好。我想要矇住你的眼睛，讓你猜想我接下來要碰觸你哪裡，讓你渴求著更多，渴求著所有一切。我想要在與你在一起的他媽每一天都被你的老二噎住。不管幾十年我都不會厭煩你的味道亞斯克爾。朱利安，我永遠不會停止在你操我時感覺那有他媽的多麽美妙，而我會永遠讓你也有相同的感覺。」

「混帳，」亞斯克爾怒瞪著他。「你他媽的不准說出那麼完美的話。那是我的工作。你揮劍，我說話。」

傑洛特朝他微笑。他從來沒有像現在一樣感覺那麼好。「亞斯克爾，再也沒有什麼能比你的老二在我體內感覺更好。」他或許不該為了似乎他所說的話將亞斯克爾推過了頂點讓他高潮而洋洋得意。但他絕對是洋洋得意了。

他自己也快到了，他想他能再一次將自己帶至高潮，因為亞斯克爾看起來真的很喜歡看他這麼做。但亞斯克爾退出他後移到他身下。那些完美的手指再一次被送進他體內，精液與油脂讓那變得容易。它們在亞斯克爾開始吸他老二時抽送起來。

傑洛特看見了星星。亞斯克爾無法完全將他納入口中。只有一名妓女曾經辦到過。但亞斯克爾吞進他能辦得到的部分，為了他口中的重量呻吟，在那些手指動作時大力吸吮著。「亞斯克爾，」他拱起身體，在往那詩人的嘴裡射滿精液時讓亞斯克爾嗆到了一些。

他們躺在床裡，徹底地飽足，徹底地筋疲力盡。

傑洛特從未在經過一場完美的性愛後感到如此平靜祥和。而且看起來他操出一個安靜的亞斯克爾了。

最後他們將自己清理乾淨，重新鋪好了床躺了進去。傑洛特如往常地將亞斯克爾拉向自己，將鼻子埋了進去。

「你該死的最好在起床時將我操醒，否則我發誓，我會寫歌，而全世界都會認為你天殺的沒有卵蛋。」

「我也愛你，」傑洛特說。亞斯克爾很快地打起呼來，完全地累壞了。傑洛特緊緊抱著他，直到在幾個小時後睡著。

他叫醒了亞斯克爾，用他保證過的方式。他好奇這床是否真的能在他們未來幾天裡即將做的事當中倖存下來。並不是說他在乎，並不是他能夠在推入亞斯克爾體內時想得那麼多。因為他腦子裡所想的就只有他的詩人。

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

「噁，為什麼房間裡聞起來這麼噁心？」希里問，傑洛特立刻醒了過來。他坐起來，看見她與特瑞絲站在那，傳送門正在消失中。

「那最好是用畫的，」傑洛特說，瞪著希里臉上的藍色螺旋。她的頭髮裡編著許多花朵，身上穿著一套新的裙裝。「因為如果那是永久的－」

「莓果與魔法，會在未來幾個禮拜裡慢慢消失，」特瑞絲保證道。「為什麼房間裡聞起來這麼噁心啊？傑洛特？」她壞笑著，因為她該死的完全知道那是什麼味道。

「傑洛特昨天晚上吃了燉魚，他放的屁超臭，」亞斯克爾打著呵欠坐起來。「噢，你們不是世界上最美麗的一幅景色嗎？」

傑洛特昨天晚上唯一吃的東西就只有亞斯克爾的屁股。他很確定以特瑞絲歪過頭的方式看來，她讀到了他腦中所想的。他只是聳肩，無助地比了下亞斯克爾，她的壞笑軟化成一道笑容。「還給你們，完完整整地，你們的女兒。我們度過了一段美好的時光，而我想她學到了不少。」

「我跟一位算命師說過話。她說我的未來仍由我自己決定。我不需要當女王！」希里跳上床，但很快地又跳離開了。「你們兩需要洗澡。我去要些水。」希里離開房間，蹦跳著，臉上掛著無比滿足的表情。

「這是怎麼一回事？」傑洛特怒瞪向特瑞絲：「她是琴特拉的小獅子。」

「她是個孩子，失去了一切。或許她的道路會將她帶回到王座上，又或許不會。而或許，那是由她來決定。」特瑞絲走上前親吻他們。「下次見。」一道落在傑洛特的頭頂上，另一道在亞斯克爾頭上，她製造出一個傳送門。「你們聞起來的確像是美妙夢幻的性愛。」她在傑洛特能用髒話趕她走之前離開了。

「她有著命運的，」傑洛特說。

  
「你又不怎麼相信命運，」亞斯克爾邊說邊聞了聞自己的腋下。「噢親愛的老天，我聞起來是這味道？我聞起來像你。」

傑洛特低吼著將他壓倒在床裡。「我知道你聞起來是我的味道。」

「噢太好了，白狼因為標記了他的領域徹底驕傲了，」亞斯克爾哼了一聲。「她很快就會帶著僕人們回來。然後我們要洗澡。」

傑洛特噘嘴。他喜歡亞斯克爾聞起來像自己，但他低頭看向他們的身體，意識到那上頭有多少干掉的精液。「好吧。」他從亞斯克爾身上爬開前往浴室。僕人們帶來了熱水並將浴桶注滿。亞斯克爾加入他，被單圍在腰上。「我們要讓門開著，轉到另一邊去，」傑洛特告訴希里。

「為什麼？」希里和亞斯克爾同聲問。

「這樣你就能一字不漏的把出去玩時發生的事全告訴我們了。」

亞斯克爾給了他那道溫柔的笑容，傑洛特無視那笑容泡進了水裡，那感覺的確很好。亞斯克爾加入他，他們搓洗著自己，希里嘰哩呱啦地說著她做的看見的經歷到的每一件事。他們洗得很快，不過傑洛特讓亞斯克爾在他的頭髮上逗留地久一點。

「閉上眼睛，」傑洛特說，他與亞斯克爾在她說著她跳的所有舞時穿上衣服。「有好好穿著衣服？」傑洛特問。

「所有有趣的部分都有被蓋住，」希里保證。「特瑞絲教我分辨那些能在我們前往凱爾默罕的路上找到的治療用的藥草，還有一些其他的事。我還有禮物要給你們兩個。」

「你不必的，」亞斯克爾坐到她身前，傑洛特坐到椅子上。「我們關心的只有你玩得開心。」

「不是什麼大東西，」她說。她伸手進傑洛特做給她的，她到哪都帶著的背包裡。她交給亞斯克爾一顆松果。「我......在我出現那想法時它看起來比較好。」

「什麼想法？」亞斯克爾問。

「它很古老，特瑞絲說的，來自那些早在我們認識之前的，只有一些生物還記得並惋惜其消逝的樹木。當你把它舉在光線下時，你能看見一些閃爍光芒。它不大，雖然比我們所知道的那些要大，但如果它掉落在對的位置，它能變得巨大，長成某種壯麗的東西。它讓我想到，你在讓我長成某種壯麗的東西。充滿希望地。這太傻了。」

傑洛特微笑看著亞斯克爾將她拉進懷裡。「我很喜歡。我要幫它穿上繩子，掛到我的魯特琴上。」傑洛特挺驚訝，通常那把魯特琴是聖地，不只是把樂器。

他看著希里從包包裡拿出另一樣東西，然後帶著它走了過來。傑洛特望著她手中的那顆石頭。那是顆鵝卵石，被打磨得光滑圓潤，被雨，被時間。藍色與金色交雜在那片灰色上。或許很值錢，又或者什麼都不是。他看向她。「我沒有辦法解釋，」一會後她開口：「我那時在跳舞，然後在火光中看見它，然後就只是想著－我需要把那帶回家給傑洛特。」

他點頭，親吻她的頭頂。「謝謝，」他說。他小心地將它放進口袋裡。希里像他，他們不是人類，有些東西呼喚著，而你無法解釋，但你在它們呼喚時抓住它們。

傑洛特很氣自己，氣自己花了幾十年才意識到亞斯克爾用著相同的方式對他呼喚。「你不想要成為女王，是嗎？」他看著她，輕聲問。

「我不想，」她說。「我知道我或許必須要，但在那王位上的全是瘋狂、憤怒與鮮血。如果我要戰鬥的話，我要為了正確的理由而戰。像是我的父親。」

「杜尼(Duny)的確是你可以追隨的騎士楷模，」傑洛特同意。

「是啊，杜尼，當然了。」希里笑了一下。「抱歉，就只是顆石頭。」

「等時間到來，我們會知道它所代表的意義的，」他說。「現在，你想要再多待一天，還是準備好要出發了？」

「我懷念旅途，」她說。「跟你們倆一起。亞斯克爾，你知道我們跳舞時有幾首你的歌嗎？」

「兩首，」亞斯克爾猜。

「五首，」她說。「有幾個人在我告訴他們你是我的父親時顯得非常嫉妒。而有幾個人似乎認識你？他們咯咯笑個不停，說了一些我不太明白的話，特瑞絲因他們對我說了那些話而修理了他們一頓。我想他們是在暗示某些跟性相關的事。後來我向他們解釋你跟傑洛特在一起，是靈魂伴侶，摯愛的陪伴，結果他們變得很害怕？為什麼會有人害怕傑洛特？」

「一點頭緒都沒有，」亞斯克爾回答。傑洛特忍住沒發出哼聲，但越過希里頭頂朝他擺了個表情。

「害怕父親太蠢了，他只是一臉壞脾氣，人又不壞。」

「我知道，親愛的，我花了幾十年也幾乎沒能讓那些人的恐懼消散一些。」

傑洛特想著沾染在自己手上的那些鮮血。「我不在乎。」

「我們在乎，」他們倆一同高聲說。

「我無所求，」傑洛特說。

亞斯克爾哼了一聲：「又來了。每一個人都有需要的想要的東西，傑洛特。」

「我有你們兩個，沒有其他什麼更令我渴望的了。」傑洛特聳肩，這不是很明顯嗎。如果他已經擁有他們，擁有他們的愛與支持，這世界上再也沒有什麼是他需要的了。這已經比他曾想過能夠擁有的還要多了。

「我要把你寫成一首歌，而你甚至聽不出來是哪一首。」

「噢，操，出發吧。」他們兩人都淚眼汪汪的看著他，他不知道該拿那個怎麼辦。他飛快地收好自己的裝備離開了房間。下樓後他灌下一杯啤酒然後拿了一塊肉派。蘿蔔看到他很高興，沒有淚眼汪汪。「哈囉，我的女孩，」他輕聲說。她蹭著他，露出了一匹馬能露出的最大的笑容。「準備好要回家了嗎？」他們前進的方向正緩慢地轉向北，儘可能地延長他們的夏日，然後抵達凱爾默罕讓他們能在那待上幾個禮拜。他邊準備著那兩匹馬邊在心中規劃著路徑時程。當他們加入他時，感謝老天他們的眼睛已回復正常。「走吧？」

他們點頭，很快的他們已在路上。

當他們準備好當晚的營地後，亞斯克爾彈奏起非常輕快的歌曲，希里繞著營火轉著圈。傑洛特微笑看著她的熱情。「陪她跳舞，」亞斯克爾嘶聲道。傑洛特站起來朝她伸出手。那不是特定的舞步，就只是蹦蹦跳跳轉著圈，而她成功帶著他轉了那麼多圈，甚至讓他頭昏眼花了。他坐下來拍手打著節拍，對亞斯克爾歪了下頭。亞斯克爾點頭，換他加入希里。營火的火光讓他們看起來如此美麗。發著光。當希里拿起她的小小的鼓時亞斯克爾伸出手，傑洛特任由自己被拉起，跟亞斯克爾一起跳舞。到了那首歌的結尾時，他親吻亞斯克爾的下巴，希里興奮尖叫。

「你會更常親他嗎？你以前從來不親他！他一直都想要你親他。」

「他有嗎？」

「寫在歌裡啦，不是嗎？」希里來回看著他們倆。「那首關於你的嘴巴的。」

「那首什麼？」傑洛特問。

「沒什麼，」亞斯克爾說。微弱的火光沒能藏起他臉上的紅暈。他開始退開，但傑洛特不讓他走。

「那首什麼？」

「他全部的歌都是在說你，我以為你知道，」希里說。

「不是 **全部** ，」亞斯克爾瞪了她一眼。「有時候，小姑娘，我們要習慣他有些木頭腦袋，為了我們自己的好處。還有我們不相互破壞彼此的好處。」

「希里，準備好十字弓，他跟我需要去聊一聊。」傑洛特看向她，確定她拿好武器後拖著亞斯克爾進到樹林裡。「你全部的歌都是在說我？」

「我說了不是 **全部** ，」亞斯克爾看著自己的指甲。傑洛特把他壓到了樹上。「哪一些不是？」

「關於失戀的都不是，因為那不可能是在說你－因為從來沒得到過你。」亞斯克爾說，沒看著他。「除此之外......嗯，」他只是一臉無助。

傑洛特將額頭靠上亞斯克爾。「為什麼？」

「因為能賺到很多錢。」

「哼。」

「因為你是唯一，唯一一個在我腦袋裡徘徊不去的人，」亞斯克爾悄聲說。「除了你還有誰能在我腦袋裡？傑洛特。你他媽的就存在那。」

「我過去會忘了你，幾個月，幾年。」傑洛特緊緊抱著他。「對不起。」

「我們就是這樣的人。我很確定等我們分開－」

「不，」傑洛特低吼。「你以為你會再次獨自離開？」

亞斯克爾掐住他耳朵。「傑洛特我們兩個都是流浪的人，有時候那流浪或許會帶領我們走上不同的路。但那不代表我們不會再一次找到彼此。」

「如果你發生什麼事呢？」傑洛特低聲說。

「那就發生了？」

傑洛特搖頭。「那我就什麼都沒有了，如果你不在那的話。你......在那。」這是他那天說過的話，但他就只說得出這個了。亞斯克爾如今已是他的宇宙核心。一切的中心。那中心不在那的念頭幾乎讓他軟腿跪地。「我需要你......在那。」

亞斯克爾將手按到他的心上。「我在，」他保證。然後他微笑：「我是挺驚訝你從來沒發現到那首臂膀的力量是在說你真正的手臂而不是在說你如何擊退那些吸血鬼。那真是木頭中的木頭。」

「閉嘴，」傑洛特咬住亞斯克爾的喉嚨。「還要多久她才會睡著讓我們倆回到這找點樂子？」

「可能還要幾小時，那場探險真的讓她很興奮。」

真令人失望，但他從亞斯克爾身上退開，兩人回到營地。傑洛特停下腳步，發現自己正太過大力地緊抓著亞斯克爾的手臂。「不，」他低聲說。驚恐地。害怕地。

希里握著他的銀劍，練習著她看過傑洛特在早晨裡練的那套招式。不是騎士的招式，不是士兵的招式。那是獵魔士的動作。她幾乎做得完美，唯一阻礙她的是那把劍的重量。「不，」他對眾神哀求。

「她說了她想要像她的父親，」亞斯克爾抱著他的手臂，安慰著他。「有那麼糟嗎？」

傑洛特點頭。「她......我不允許。」他們對他做過的那些，他不能允許他們對她那麼做。她不能。她明亮美好，心地善良。他們會把那些都剝除。他看著她拐了一下，劍柄撞上大腿，手腕扭向錯誤的方向。她因痛楚縮起肩膀。那會有瘀傷的。他等著她把劍放下，但相反地，她從頭開始。

因為他教過她，你不能放棄，你要再試一次。直到你做到正確。他使用稱讚而非懲罰，不用他過去被教導的方式去教導，但核心的教訓是相同的。去做，重來，直到你無法，然後再做一次。

「亞斯克爾，」他哀求。

「傑洛特，你有兩個選擇，」亞斯克爾開口。傑洛特鬆了口氣。亞斯克爾會告訴他該如何阻止這個，如何讓她看見別的道路。「你可以支持她，將你所擁有的拿來訓練她，只是用著不一樣的目標。又或是你可以拒絕她，然後她還是會堅持那麼做，在沒有你的指引之下。」亞斯克爾靠在他身上，傑洛特很確定那重量是他現在仍能保持站立的唯一理由。「我想我們也能就這麼假裝沒有看見。第三個選項。」

「他們會毀了她的。」

「如果你不讓他們那麼做就不會。如果你是那個教導她的人就不會。」她又一次轉動那把劍，擊中她大腿的同一個位置，然而她沒有放棄，只是回到最頭。從頭再試。

「亞斯克爾。」

「我知道。」

傑洛特走進火光中。「你需要放鬆手腕。還有一把輕一點的刀身。目前來說。」

「你在我的年紀時有拿過輕一點的嗎？」她仍動作著。

「沒有，」傑洛特說。「沒有我們只是被要求，變得更強壯。」

「那麼我會變得更強壯，」她高聲說。

傑洛特搖搖頭，從她手中取走那把劍。「你不會接受我那樣的教導。」

「我想要做獵魔士。就像你。我想要幫助人們。在王位上我辦不到。但在這我可以。」

「你不會接受我那樣的教導，」他堅持。「我們不會擊碎你。我們會鍛造你。重點是手腕的動作，不是武器。去拿你的匕首。」

亞斯克爾在傑洛特教導她時靜靜地刷著琴弦，直到她耗盡體力。當她睡著後他們沒有溜進樹林裡。亞斯克爾只是坐在傑洛特身旁，提供無聲的安慰。他們躺下時，傑洛特將臉埋進亞斯克爾頭髮裡，輪到他的眼睛充滿淚水。甚至落下了幾滴。亞斯克爾緊緊地握著他的手。

他想要給她不一樣的，更好的。

但她會成為他媽了不起的獵魔士的。

傑洛特止住了眼淚，他親吻亞斯克爾的頭頂。「你要確保他們不偷走她的心。你找到了我的，你會確保她留住她的。」

「我們會將她守護的很好的。」

傑洛特點頭，在那一晚，沒能真的入眠。


	15. Chapter 15

他們停了下來。他越過他們往前看去。再幾個小時，他們就能敲響那座大門。「所以，今晚要露營嗎？」

「我真的比較想要有張床，如果那是個選項的話，」希里說。她站在他身旁。「而且那似乎是個簡單的選項。」她微微地歪著頭：「它不是很完整。」

「的確，它有好幾處結構上的問題，」傑洛特說。許多牆面搖搖欲墜，屋頂有著破洞，石造的建築有著縫隙。

凱爾莫罕看起來不只被世人，甚至已被時間廢棄、遺忘。

那是完美。

但它能等到明天。「你確定我們不需要再一天的家庭夜晚嗎？就只有我們三個，一座營火。那邊有座湖呢。」他覺得有座湖與只有他們聽起來很不錯。甚至美妙。他的旅伴們不那麼認為，不過他很確定自己能說服他們的。

「我的月經來了，傑洛特，哪裡有床我就想往哪裡去，」她怒瞪著他，他很高興那目光有多強大，就算於此同時他正因那訊息而瑟縮。是的，他能從她身上聞得見，但聞見與她就那麼大聲說出來還是不一樣。

「我想要我們的房間，」亞斯克爾附和。

「你不會喜歡我的房間的，」傑洛特說。那是缺少屋頂的幾個空間之一。

「我們的房間，我所有的東西都從那裡來的那個房間？」亞斯克爾提醒他。「當初我抵達時他們給我看了你的房間，把我扔了進去。但很顯然如果連續唱七個小時的丟個銀子，就能讓你的同胞們足夠崩潰，然後得到一間超棒的房間。」

「那裡頭沒有任何房間是超棒的。」

「傑洛特，我是我－我讓它變得超棒。那裡頭的床非常大又非常軟，我今晚要睡在那上頭。你想要露營，你可以去露營。我們要回家。」亞斯克爾開始往前走去，希里只是朝他聳聳肩後踢了下馬往前進了。操，如果他們在他之前抵達大門，他會被唸一輩子的。傑洛特讓蘿蔔前進，最後在那條狹窄的小徑上走在最前頭。當他們抵達那扇巨大的大門時他跳下馬。他敲響門環，等待著。

「好哇好哇，看看奇奇魔拉拖回來了什麼。」壁壘上傳來熟悉的嗓音。

傑洛特嘆了口氣後抬起頭看去：「讓我們進去，艾斯凱爾(Eskel)。」

「你帶了同伴回來，真稀奇。」

「艾斯凱爾，你的疹子怎麼樣了，消乾淨了嗎？」亞斯克爾朝上大喊。「希里，你應該要知道你的艾斯凱爾叔叔是怎麼讓自己的卵蛋長滿疹子的。」

「希里絕對不需要知道那個，」傑洛特飛快地說。「快讓我家人進去就對了。」

「家人是嗎？維瑟米爾會對那稱呼非常感興趣的。」

傑洛特面色不動，但默默擔心。維瑟米爾認為某事有趣不見得是件好事。門打開後他們走了進去。艾斯凱爾從壁壘上下來後與傑洛特擁抱。「我承認我沒預料到會有這麼多人回家了。冬季才剛開始。」他們大部分是在初雪落下時回家。上個冬天他沒有回家，太過想要把一切搞定，然後又一次撞見亞斯克爾。

「我遭遇到有些糟糕的情況，決定多休息一些時間。目前只有一些人在這，」艾斯凱爾說。「亞斯克爾，」他伸出手，當亞斯克爾微笑著走上前準備與他握手時艾斯凱爾抽出一把刀抵上他脖子。「我相信我告訴過你，你不能信任任何人，必須保持警戒。」

希里在伸手拿自己的匕首的同時發出尖叫，那力量使土牆搖晃，艾斯凱爾向後飛去，重重地落地。傑洛特抽出他的劍大步向前走去。不需要藥水令他的雙眼轉為漆黑。「你膽敢？」他怒吼。在公平的對戰中五次裡有四次艾斯凱爾會擊敗他。但傑洛特毫無公平的打算。他打從心底準備失去自己的四肢也要殺了他的兄弟。他向前走著，每一步都那麼的憤怒，令牆面的晃動幾乎與希里尖叫時一樣劇烈。艾斯凱爾站了起來，劍在手中。傑洛特沒有停下，然後他看見艾斯凱爾雙眼中的懼意。

很好，他希望艾斯凱爾能在恐懼中往自己褲子裡拉滿屎。傑洛特揮劍，再大力地揮劍。

「我想他已經得到教訓了，傑洛特，」亞斯克爾大喊。「別殺他！」

在最後半秒，傑洛特轉動劍身讓平面擊中艾斯凱爾。那讓幾根肋骨瘀傷，但沒劃開他的肚子。「如果你再把武器指向亞斯克爾－」

「夠了，」維瑟米爾大吼。「我發誓這簡直就像你們又回到狗崽時期。」他走上前：「你們兩個，跑三圈牆。」

「他對亞斯克爾拔劍，」傑洛特大吼。

「他想要提醒亞斯克爾那重要的一課。而且看起來艾斯凱爾自己也已經學到一課了不是嗎？」維瑟米爾揮揮手。「去。否則不准吃晚餐。」

傑洛特低吼了一聲，然後帶著一小點反叛的心，他先走向了亞斯克爾與希里。「做得好，」他稱讚她，「但要注意，在相信我掌握情況後你放鬆了警戒。我們在敵人被擊敗之前永遠不放鬆警戒。」

「好的，父親，」她說。「對不起。我不該尖叫的。」

「你是在保護你爸，我非常認同，」傑洛特回道。他走過去捧住亞斯克爾臉頰。「你沒事吧？」

「我很好，他只是在做艾斯凱爾會做的事，他沒那麼壞，」亞斯克爾說。「他想要我活著，他只是用詭異的方式來確保這件事。我比較喜歡你的方式。」

傑洛特咕噥了幾聲。「傑洛特，」維瑟米爾斥道。傑洛特翻了個白眼後起跑。他加入艾斯凱爾跑著那個他們從小就一直在跑的那片練習場。他們兩個都試圖把對方推下牆，然後很快地那變成了賽跑。當最後他跑贏了艾斯凱爾幾步時傑洛特或許有些得意。

「如果你敢再把劍指向他我還是會殺了你。」

「他需要學會保持警戒。我不想要有任何事發生在他身上。他是個好傢伙。」

「他有我，」傑洛特不高興地說著走向水泵。裝滿一桶水後他脫掉上衣。他將水從頭淋下。「他很好。」

「當他沒有你的時候呢？」艾斯凱爾做著與傑洛特相同的動作時問。

傑洛特咆哮，無法阻止自己向艾斯凱爾逼近：「他永遠都會有我。」

艾斯凱爾朝他燦笑，傑洛特花了幾秒鐘才會意過來那不是試圖殺掉他的擒抱，而是個擁抱。「你發現你愛上那個詩人了！」

傑洛特將他推開。「沒錯，」他們倆躺在地上。「我們在一起了，這半年來一起養育希里。」

艾斯凱爾爆笑出聲。「他媽的一整個家庭，就像你說的。結果如何？」

「她想要做獵魔士，」傑洛特靜靜地說。他看著天空。傑洛特回想著自己有多少次在訓練後精疲力盡地躺在訓練場裡看天空。

「她行嗎？」

艾斯凱爾真正要問的是，她能活得下來嗎。

「她沒辦法挺過那些試煉的，」傑洛特說。「她會是個了不起的獵魔士，我們會找到個不一樣的方法讓她到達那位置。她體內有著魔法。我們會想出辦法的，如果那是她想要走的路。」

「她現在才開始訓練太晚了。」

「我女兒學得很快。琴特拉的小獅子無所畏懼。」

「操，」艾斯凱爾呻吟。「會成為你女兒的當然會是她了。」

「永遠不要接受驚奇的法則作為報酬，」傑洛特說，但不得不停下。「永遠都要接受驚奇的法則。」他再也無法想像自己的人生中沒有他的女兒是什麼模樣。

「那個詩人把你變成多愁善感的傻蛋了，」艾斯凱爾大力拍了下他的胸口。「最好要值得。他很常讓你操他嗎？」

「我還是能殺了你，」傑洛特說。「再說了更常是他操我。」

「我們必須要有一天晚上喝得夠醉來聊這個。」

「亞斯克爾的房間在哪？」

艾斯凱爾搖頭。「如果你不先去跟維瑟米爾談談，你知道你麻煩就大了。」

傑洛特知道的確如此，他站了起來，踏過艾斯凱爾的老二前往維瑟米爾的辦公室。抵達時他深吸了口氣，敲響那扇門。

「進來，」維瑟米爾說。傑洛特進到房間，站在他的桌子前。他數不清自己年輕時有多少次站在這個位置。他們相望著。「你一直都很複雜。」

「我很簡單，」傑洛特說。「我是個獵魔士。」

「還是一名伴侶與一名父親。」

傑洛特歪頭：「你知道為什麼亞斯克爾不會變老。」

「我知道，」維瑟米爾說。「你也會知道的，到時候。現在還不是那時候。」他起身繞過桌子。「她很強大。」

「她是，」傑洛特同意。

「有許多條命運跟隨著她。有趣。」

「她會選擇她自己的道路，不管那可能走向何方。」傑洛特看著他。「我會給予她獵魔士的訓練。」

「當然了，她可以－」

「你不明白，」傑洛特看著他的導師，他的家人。在他不再是個幼稚的年輕人後就不曾違抗過的男人。然而他現在準備要叫那幾百年的傳統滾一邊去。「我會訓練她。你或許會提供幫助。但那些曾發生在我身上的事？永遠不會對她那麼做。我們會找到另外的方法的。」

「沒有其他的方法。」

「總是會有別的方法，我學到的。」傑洛特向前走去，手指戳在維瑟米爾胸口上。「如果你不同意，在這件事上不聽我的？我不是那一個你需要害怕的人。我會放開亞斯克爾的束縛。再也沒有任何一個城鎮會允許獵魔士踏進一步，在那些他會寫出的所有歌曲之後。」

維瑟米爾幾乎露出微笑。「了不起的威脅。他們在西翼，他的房間在瞭望塔底下。希里選擇睡在瞭望塔裡。」

傑洛特點頭。「為什麼你讓他在這有個房間？歡迎他住進來。你從來不歡迎陌生人。」

維瑟米爾只是看了他一眼，就好像傑洛特早該知道那答案，沒多說一個字。傑洛特知道他不會再開口了。他微微低頭致意後前往要塞的那個區域。當聽見希里與亞斯克爾唱歌的聲音時他不知不覺地加快了腳步，然後看見一扇打開的門。他站在門口，看著亞斯克爾梳著她的頭髮。

那房間不像他想的那樣......明亮。那是一間很大的房間，用半面牆隔出洗澡的區域。有著很好的視野，還有著大概是整座要塞裡最大張的床。他們都是睡在簡易窄床裡，蓋著一條薄薄的毯子，然而在這裡，毯子疊得老高。但沒有一條是黃色或藍色，或是任何讓眼睛刺痛的顏色。它們是交織著紅色與銀色線條的灰與黑。床身是暗色的木頭。看起來很穩固，就算他翻身跳上去也能承受他的重量。其中有著顏色，亞斯克爾的顏色，但那麼地融入，讓人必須要花上一會才注意得到。在那些亮面的布料之中，在壁爐旁的柔軟靠枕之中。在梳妝台之中。

亞斯克爾在把這房間變成自己的房間的時候，創造了一個對他們倆來說都是完美的空間。傑洛特看向他：「你在寵我。」

「別以為你有任何辦法能阻止我，」亞斯克爾說，往希里頭髮綁上緞帶。「好了，親愛的。」

「我有座塔，傑洛特，」她高興地說。

「我有許多夜裡在那座塔裡頭做夢。」

「維瑟米爾就是這麼跟我說的。說如果你不見了，一定就是在那。而且這樣我們還是很近。我就在走廊底端的樓上。所以我不會太常打擾到你。」

傑洛特走上前捧住她的臉。「你永遠不會是個打擾，實際上你永遠都可以來打擾我們。」

亞斯克爾咳了一聲：「只是要先敲門。」

傑洛特認同地點著頭。「今晚你會與已經在這的所有人見面，我很確定你在這的消息已完全傳開。他們會感到好奇，如果可以的話他們都會回家來看，在你離開去葉奈法那之前。」就算只是用說的，他都感到不舒服。離開。但距離那時還有一段時間。不是今天，也不會是明天。

「他們會喜歡我嗎？」

「這個嘛，他們看起來都忍受了亞斯克爾，所以我想你可以的，」傑洛特向她保證。「因為他超煩人，很幸運他們沒在他敲響大門時就直接一劍捅死他。」

希里咯咯笑著。「我要去換衣服。」她親了下他的臉頰後匆匆離開了。

「我能幫你綁頭髮嗎？」

「不行，」傑洛特說。他走過去鎖上他們的門。他靠在門上：「你在這創造了個有趣的房間。」

亞斯克爾待在他原本的位置上，只是抬起眉毛：「是嗎？」

「我不禁注意到，這裡沒有太多明亮的顏色。」

「我為這帶來了所有的活力了，不需要更多。」

傑洛特開始往前走去，而亞斯克爾開始退開。往床的方向。「是我喜歡的傢俱。」

「你讓我習慣這類東西了。」亞斯克爾顯然從傑洛特的臉上看出了什麼，因為他開始隨著每一步脫下自己的衣服。「你知道我尤其喜歡床頭旁邊的桌子的什麼嗎？」

傑洛特解開褲子。「不知道，是什麼？」

「它的抽屜裡有著各式各樣有趣的東西。那種你應該會覺得有趣的。」

「有多有趣？」傑洛特已完全赤裸，朝他走近。「把褲子脫了，亞斯克爾，除非你想要跟它說再見。」他微笑看著亞斯克爾用飛快的速度把自己脫光。抽屜被打開來拿出油脂。他只瞥見了一眼，亞斯克爾就已把抽屜關上，而那裡頭看起來的確有著非常有趣的東西。傑洛特走向他，亞斯克爾在床沿坐下。

傑洛特跪到地上，鼻尖輕蹭亞斯克爾的老二。「晚餐之前我們還有些時間。」他舔舐那頂端，吸吮了一下，只為了逗弄，只為了折磨。當亞斯克爾的手指埋入他髮間拉扯時，他發出低吟。「我們該如何利用這段時間？」

「我真的需要對你在完全不存在的威脅中保護我的方式表達感謝，」亞斯克爾說，在傑洛特吞下他全部的長度時呻吟。「我真的需要讓你吸我的屌作為我的感謝。」

傑洛特在他的柱身上笑著。他真心希望那床架真的跟它看起來的一樣堅固。


	16. Chapter 16

「吃我的屌啦艾斯凱爾！」

傑洛特怒瞪：「嘿！不要說髒話！」但正在進行晨間對練的半打獵魔士們全大聲歡呼。他看著希里握著她的那雙匕首再一次衝向前，而艾斯凱爾回以拳頭。她的腳法越來越棒了。他們沒有讓她朝力量行方向訓練，而是速度。並且就像亞斯克爾說的，她的腦容量比這裡所有獵魔士加起來的還大，他們最好也用一用腦袋。傑洛特正在教導她如何運用那些技能獵殺事物。

很顯然地，某些弟兄們正在教她如何將那些技能融合於垃圾話。艾斯凱爾將她推開，把她擊倒在地。「別光只是反應，」傑洛特喊道。「思考。他佔有優勢。」

「不，他沒有，」希里低吼著，四肢伏地地在泥土中慢慢地向後退去。

艾斯凱爾繼續往前逼近。「你怎麼得到那結論的？小狼？」

如果傑洛特會因那愉悅臉紅的話，他會的。一個禮拜之前其他人都開始叫她小狼。他們宣告她完全是傑洛特的。他想知道她對這是怎麼想的，考慮到她的外婆，這是如何抹去她的過去。她對月亮咆哮，發出狼嚎，其他男人們齊聲嚎叫。亞斯克爾對那些野蠻人的禮儀搖頭嘆氣。

傑洛特看著她停止後退，放開了其中一把匕首。「你的手指很短，粗短的小東西，」她說。

那讓所有正在觀看的人們愣住了。最重要的是，另艾斯凱爾愣住了。「那怎麼會讓你具有優勢？它們夠讓我握住我的短劍了。」

「這個嘛，你想要跟特瑞絲在一起。而她跟亞斯克爾操過，並且很喜歡他修長的手指。非常。甚至比我父親更喜歡。想想看，你在她的記憶中會排到第二名(come second)，落到一名詩人之後。噢等等，她永遠不會允許一名蓬頭垢面的男人上她的床的，所以我猜你永遠都到不了(you’ll never come at all)，」她說，然後把土石撒到他分心的臉上。她咆哮一聲握著兩把匕首翻身而起，一把抵向他喉嚨，一把抵著他肚子。「認輸吧，」她說。

艾斯凱爾閉著眼睛露出大大的笑容。「高招。我投降。」

所有人大聲鼓掌歡呼，有好幾個人用希里的話逗弄艾斯凱爾。希里掛著笑容蹦蹦跳跳跑向傑洛特：「我贏了！」

「是啊，因為你認識他。不是所有的敵人都會是你認識的，可以用那種方式嘲諷的。」他看著她的笑容消失了一點，伸手抬起她的下巴。「但在面對一名認識的敵人時，那是非常聰明的計策，用話語將對方的注意帶離你手中的劍。」他將她臉頰上的一抹塵土擦去。她總是帶著一點泥土，在這些日子裡挺享受那樣的。等一個禮拜後葉奈法抵達時，她會把他們的頭都剁下來。「做得好，小狼。」

「謝謝你，父親。招式？」她殷切地問。傑洛特拿起他的劍，兩人一起走到練騎場裡，指導她的招式，用假人練習。眾人們提供建議，開她玩笑，最後全都加入練習。

因為他們全都拜倒在傑洛特的幼崽的魅力之下。

「你們之間在她這個年紀時有處得這麼好就好了！」維瑟米爾朝他們大聲說。「親愛的，到了我們的課程時間了。」

「這個比較好玩，」希里嘟嘴。

「沒錯，我們想要我們的狼崽，」艾斯凱爾說，維瑟米爾看過來的一眼讓他閉上嘴。

傑洛特看向她：「別喝他給你的任何東西，在徵詢我的意見前不要答應他任何要求。如果他說了試煉，捅他。」

「我知道。」希里翻了一個幾乎與亞斯克爾一樣好的白眼。她踮起腳尖親了下他的臉。在經過艾斯凱爾時她伸出腳絆住他將他掀翻在地，然後在他能抓住她前跑走了。維瑟米爾的目光寵溺。他們以前如果像希里這樣頂嘴跟浪費時間的玩鬧，絕對會挨鞭子的。

對孫子的規矩真的跟對孩子不同。維瑟米爾一手環抱希里，一邊問她如何辨認出變形怪一邊走向圖書室。

傑洛特咧嘴笑著，走向前將艾斯凱爾拉起。「她徹底打敗你了。」他得意的不得了。

「我讓她的。」

沒錯，讓了一點，但傑洛特不會讓那阻撓他的樂趣的。「你的手指真的挺短。」

「亞斯克爾才沒睡過特瑞絲。她有品味的多了，」艾斯凱爾說。他已迷戀特瑞絲幾十年。傻瓜。

「她睡過，」傑洛特回答。他拍了拍艾斯凱爾肩膀。「我很確定如果你非常非常有禮的請教的話，亞斯克爾會給你一些建議的。」

艾斯凱爾撲向傑洛特，很快地所有在場的獵魔士都加入混戰。對任何人來說那看起來都會是兇殘的，駭人的暴力。

他們在玩耍。

傑洛特翻滾脫離那團混戰，看向已從山頭冒出的太陽。現在叫醒亞斯克爾不會太早了。而希里跟維瑟米爾至少還會忙上一小時。他想她會想起米須維爾(Mousesack)，他們也會一起沈迷於書本中。他走離練習場，當艾斯凱爾問他要去哪時，傑洛特只是哼了一聲：「你他媽覺得我還會去哪？」

他無視掉那些跟在後頭的起鬨口哨聲走向自己的房間。房裡的窗簾仍嚴密地垂下，他將它們拉開，只拉開一些。他微笑看著當陽光照到他臉上時皺眉翻身把臉埋進成堆毯子裡的亞斯克爾。傑洛特經常醒來時身上什麼都沒有，然後只能看見亞斯克爾的頭頂。他問過亞斯克爾冬天來時要怎麼辦，他只是說他會永遠不放開傑洛特，偷走他的所有熱量。傑洛特對那計畫完全沒有意見。

傑洛特拿起一條破布將身上的汗水與塵土擦去後躺進床裡。現在，把亞斯克爾弄醒後要做什麼是個困難的決定。他開始用雙手環抱住亞斯克爾，將他拉進懷裡。輕柔地觸碰，撫摸他的肌膚－等到他從毯子堆底下找到那片肌膚之後。它們溫熱那片肌膚，但他不是在做會將他完全喚醒的事。而且，他們已經發現當他感到安全，在他夢想的床裡時，要花不小的功夫才能讓亞斯克爾在他準備好前清醒。

而那讓這事做起來更加有趣。傑洛特輕輕地撫摸亞斯克爾一邊的乳頭，畫著圓，按壓但沒掐捏。他親吻亞斯克爾的脖子，在睡夢中的那男人開始微微地動了起來。在那敏感的脖頸上只要一記輕咬，亞斯克爾就會在瞬間醒來。所以傑洛特只是舔著，親吻但從不給予太多的力道。亞斯克爾聞起來就像傑洛特，由於前一晚的性愛。傑洛特喜歡那味道。那味道甚至在他洗過澡後依然存在，獵魔士仍能輕易的從亞斯克爾身上聞見傑洛特。亞斯克爾以為那些關於他被標上記號的玩笑是在說那些傑洛特偶爾會留在他喉嚨上的瘀痕，不知道對他們所有人來說他身上的味道有多們明顯。

傑洛特拉開抽屜拿出油脂。他潤滑了幾根手指後鑽進毯子底下。他將亞斯克爾那因早晨與傑洛特的照料而半勃的老二含入口中。傑洛特吸吮著，只是為了將那重量留在自己舌頭上，同時擴張著自己。他自身的手指已不再能滿足自己－愉悅地花上幾個小時用手指操他直到傑洛特射了兩次或三次的亞斯克爾已經毀了他。但他真的想要把亞斯克爾弄醒，在傑洛特騎著他的老二的時候。

亞斯克爾越來越無法保持不動，他發出一聲充滿睡意的呻吟。傑洛特的頭上下晃動著，以僅僅剛好的力道吸吮，讓亞斯克爾完全硬挺。他把手指從自己體內抽出，挪動了一下亞斯克爾的位置。傑洛特爬到上頭，對著亞斯克爾的老二沉下身體。他低頭看向他的詩人，那傢伙顯然正在起床與繼續睡之間掙扎。他沒有抬起身體，只是搖晃著臀部，讓一切保持柔軟緩慢。傑洛特翹起嘴角，亞斯克爾差不多是在嘟嘴了。「我知道你醒了，」傑洛特說。

「沒有，正在做夢。完美的夢，」亞斯克爾哀鳴著緊緊閉著雙眼。糊在一起的字表明了那男人還沒完全清醒。「美夢。」但亞斯克爾的雙手移到了傑洛特的大腿上。

「是個美夢，」傑洛特同意：「享受吧。」他將身體升起一點，然後重新下沉。他無視自己的老二，專注於亞斯克爾在他裡頭的快感。由於亞斯克爾對他的毫無保留的信任，傑洛特完全被允許在他睡夢中對亞斯克爾做任何他想做的事。「我們應該要在近期內試試看讓你的整隻手進來，」傑洛特說，只是為了享受亞斯克爾猛然睜開眼睛的模樣。「如果你想。」

「我想，」亞斯克爾喘著氣說，他的指甲在傑洛特的腿上留下半月形痕跡。那些記號很快就會褪去。傑洛特有時候，在或許第六杯啤酒之後，會想著在那刺青，標記那個亞斯克爾經常抓耙的位置。傑洛特變得太愛幻想了。當亞斯克爾把一手放到傑洛特的老二上時他發出呻吟，開始加快臀部搖動的速度。亞斯克爾先抵達高潮，傑洛特大腿上的一個輕點令傑洛特離開那根老二，往上移向亞斯克爾。

亞斯克爾熱切地吞進他的老二。

他們花上了一點時間讓傑洛特接受亞斯克爾喜歡這樣。傑洛特的重量禁錮著他，在他操著亞斯克爾的臉時。那絕對會令人感到被淹沒，那太多了。但亞斯克爾喜歡被淹沒。傑洛特抓著亞斯克爾的頭將他固定在原位，在亞斯克爾的喉嚨包裹上他的瞬間，傑洛特射了出來。他退出亞斯克爾躺到了床上。當亞斯克爾翻身趴到他身上重新睡著時傑洛特微笑。他上下來回撫摸著那男人的背，任由思緒飄散。

門被敲響了一聲，他微笑。「希里，什麼事？」

「奧博里(Aubry)想要幫我上騎馬課程？教我如何在騎馬時使用十字弓。」

「你吃了嗎？」回答他的是沈默。「吃點東西再去。要記得今天晚點時候亞斯克爾想進行你的藝術與音樂課程。」

「當然！」希里大喊。「我不會錯過的，爸爸。」

「我知道你不會，」亞斯克爾喊了回去。「好好玩去吧。」

「我想要在跟葉奈法離開前學習能學的一切。」他們能聽見她跑走的腳步聲。

傑洛特低吼了一聲。

「我可憐的獵魔士，已經開始為了失去他幼崽悲傷，」亞斯克爾逗著他。

「說得好像你沒有在憂慮葉奈法要把她帶走，跟我一樣。」

「我當然有哇，」亞斯克爾回答。傑洛特低頭看著他，亞斯克爾聳肩。「但這對她來說是正確的。葉奈法能教她的那些事，能與她在這所學的一切平衡的很好。」

「我知道。」

「來吧，來泡個澡。」他們把水加熱後填滿浴桶。傑洛特坐進水裡，亞斯克爾跟著坐進去，躺在他的胸口上。傑洛特環抱著他：「不會太糟的，」過了一會後亞斯克爾說。

「會更糟的。」

「沒錯，」亞斯克爾嘆氣。「我們應該要旅行一兩個月，在她離開之後。那能轉移我們的注意力，然後回來躲避冬天最糟的時期。」

「這主意不差，」傑洛特不得不同意。「對了先說聲對不起，如果艾斯凱爾詢問你與特瑞絲上床的技巧的話。」傑洛特大笑著看見亞斯克爾目瞪口呆的模樣。

「我......會直接當作沒聽到，」亞斯克爾決定。他伸手拿起肥皂，轉過身清洗傑洛特，傑洛特一如往常地在亞斯克爾清洗他頭髮時發出低吟。「你跟維瑟米爾談過了嗎？」

「很多次，」傑洛特說。

「關於眼前那個最大的問題？」亞斯克爾用指甲抓撓著傑洛特的頭皮，傑洛特化為他媽的一坨爛泥。

「他不肯說，」傑洛特回答。「說如果我無法自己想出來，那就是他教育失敗了。」

「認真嗎。到現在他應該要知道你在某些特定的事情上有多木頭了，至少要給你一點線索。」亞斯克爾搖搖頭。「我去問他。」

「他的回答大概也會差不多。」

「哼，」亞斯克爾咕噥。

傑洛特覺得亞斯克爾發出那聲音時可愛的不得了。有一半時候他根本沒發現自己做的事，模仿了傑洛特的口頭禪。他跟他待在一起的時間是那麼的多，不知不覺地被傳染。他們不甘不願地離開了浴桶，亞斯克爾離開去寫信，忙他的音樂，傑洛特查看蘿蔔後前往鍛造場。他把打造武器作為興趣，練習金屬工藝。他們的鐵匠由著他做，他正在幫希里製作當她離開時能帶走的短劍。

那一天就如往常般過的飛快，很快地晚餐已擺在他們面前。傑洛特只需要摀住希里的耳朵幾次，好不讓她聽見獵魔士們談論的猥褻低俗故事，而她的打嗝聲令在場的獵魔士們印象深刻。就連維瑟米爾都要為此藏起微笑。

「對了，為什麼我不會老？」亞斯克爾突然開口。所有的獵魔士都看向了他。然後看向傑洛特。再看向了維瑟米爾。傑洛特意識到他們全都想知道那答案。

「因為傑洛特，」維瑟米爾的回答。

「是啊是啊，我們知道。而且相信我我沒有不接受那答案，但能再多一些明確的解釋的話就太好了。」

「是因為傑洛特向星星許的那個願望嗎？」希里湊向前。「我打賭一定是因為那樣。」

「我從來沒對星星許過願，」傑洛特反駁。

「你有，我的塔裡的牆壁們告訴我的，」希里看著他說。

傑洛特看相維瑟米爾，後者臉上掛著那愚蠢的心照不宣的表情。「向星星許願沒辦法讓亞斯克爾長生不老，更何況我從來就沒有對操他的任何一顆星星許過願望。」

維瑟米爾點燃菸斗，往後躺進他的椅子裡。「從前從前，」他開口。

「你他媽的是認真的嗎？」傑洛特高聲回道。

「閉嘴，」艾斯凱爾用啤酒杯扔他。傑洛特看著他們全傾身向前準備聆聽那故事。希里靠向他，傑洛特的手臂自動地環抱住她。

「從前從前，有個男孩，名叫利維亞的傑洛特。那孩子是特別的。非常肯定的。世界上有著更好的戰士，像是艾斯凱爾。」

「哈哈，我比你好，」艾斯凱爾壞笑，傑洛特朝他比了中指。

「但傑洛特有著某些特質。要說的話，更加地......有感情。而我們都知道那些突變誘發藥水、那些試煉，會把他裡頭的那些全燒去。焚燒殆盡，讓他成為別於他人的獵魔士。保護世界的沈重代價，但值得。」傑洛特暗想自己應該為那爭辯。「那一晚，他處於痛楚中，無止盡的疼痛中，甚至不確定是否能活得下去。然後他拖著自己爬上那座塔。」

「我的塔，」希里說，維瑟米爾點頭。

「那天發生了狼月蝕，也是為什麼我們給了他那麼多的突變藥水。星星們開始從空中落下。跨越土地的魔法師們閱讀著預兆，施展的那麼多的魔法從空氣中都能感覺得到。」

「然後傑洛特許了個願。」

「所有事情奇異地匯合到一塊。那情形可能永遠都無法再被重現，」維瑟米爾說。

「我許願讓我八十年後遇見一個煩人的詩人然後愛上他但幾十年都沒意識到那點然後那裡頭的不知道哪個部分讓他長生不老？」傑洛特不以為然地哼了一聲。

「不，你許願希望不忘記感覺的意義，」維瑟米爾安靜地說。「但你忘了。」

「直到我，」亞斯克爾說。

「遇到亞斯克爾前我本來就能感覺事物了，」傑洛特皺眉。

「你當然可以，」維瑟米爾說。「實體的事物，惱人(grumpy)的事物。」希里咯咯笑。「然後有一天，因為亞斯克爾，你感覺到了其他的東西。更多的東西。你的心不再只是為了跳動而跳動，它跳動是因為有了感覺。而那個願望，在那特殊的情況下令他長生不老，好讓你能持續擁有感覺。」

整個房間陷入沈默，然後傑洛特聽見一聲抽鼻子聲。他原本認為那故事會打動希里或亞斯克爾，但他的好幾名弟兄的眼中都真真切切的閃著水光。

「我要為這寫一首歌，」亞斯克爾低聲說。

「你們是靈魂伴侶，」希里合起雙手興奮地尖聲說。「這是個童話故事。」

「拜託，那完全就是胡扯，」傑洛特說。

「要嘛是那個，要嘛就是有一天晚上亞斯克爾一臉大便，而你給了他錯誤的治療宿醉的藥水，讓他成為不死之身，」維瑟米爾聳聳肩。「看你喜歡哪個故事？」

「葉奈法會為此笑你笑到滿地滾的，所以絕對是浪漫的那一個，」亞斯克爾說。「因為她會覺得年少的傑洛特向星星許的願讓我長生不老超級爆笑。」

那是真的。傑洛特嘆了口氣。「就那樣吧。你不准用那寫歌，那會毀了我的形象的，」傑洛特指著亞斯克爾：「不准有關於獵魔士與靈魂伴侶的歌。」

「我當然不會用那寫一首歌的，」亞斯克爾朝他微笑，幾乎是幸福快樂地。

「他會寫十幾首歌，」艾斯凱爾假裝對希里耳語。希里認同地點頭。

傑洛特呻吟。「我向一顆他媽的星星許願，然後得到了亞斯克爾。終身的？」那感覺太蠢了。

「傑洛特，我們對這宇宙了解的非常少。接受它給予的恩賜，免得被收回。」

那一點，傑洛特倒是同意。維瑟米爾離開了，希里也是，逗弄取笑接踵而來。每一個獵魔士都開始戳著傑洛特打探那新資訊的更多細節，就連亞斯克爾都咯咯笑個不停。

「你在我出生的幾十年前就愛著我了，」亞斯克爾指著他大笑。「那可以讓任何一名詩人哭泣呢。」他甚至還裝著擦去一滴不存在的眼淚，那混蛋。

傑洛特咆哮一聲站了起來。他抓起亞斯克爾將他扔上自己肩膀。他扛著他回到他們的房間，把他扔進他們的床裡。「你永遠不會對這閉上嘴了？」

亞斯克爾仍笑個不停：「你當時還不知道你愛我，卻已經用那份愛讓我長生不老。你的那份愛有多麽巨大啊－而你甚至卻沒能發現。所以不，我永遠，永遠不會閉嘴。」

傑洛特把自己所有的體重壓上亞斯克爾，將他吻到喘不過氣。「你確定你不會閉嘴？」

「何不由你讓我閉嘴？」亞斯克爾挑釁道。

傑洛特咬住他的脖子。「為何不？」他同意。他花了幾個小時榨乾亞斯克爾，令他在愉悅中哭喊直到幾乎失去聲音。當結束後他們依偎在一起時，成功讓亞斯克爾閉嘴的傑洛特感到挺得意。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻，你用快樂想法的力量讓我長生不老。確切是什麼時候呢？我是說根據我的面貌，那絕對是在某段特定的時間區間裡。我們需要找出那確切的時刻，你有了感覺卻沒有發現的那時刻。」

傑洛特嘆氣，他當然沒成功讓那傢伙閉上嘴了。

＊Wolf Moon：狼月，每年的第一個滿月（一月的滿月）。


	17. Chapter 17

傑洛特在聽見傳送門的聲音的瞬間睜開了眼睛。

「嗯，終於把一切搞明白了嗎？」

「大部分是，但還沒試過拳交，」傑洛特說，只為了看她會有什麼反應。那惱怒的哼聲真令人印象深刻。「我很想你。希里更加地想。」

葉奈法微笑：「我也很想她。」她在他們間來回看著。「他會......我們......」她搖搖頭。「我應該睡哪？」

「你可以上塔去跟希里一起睡。走廊對面也有一間房間。又或是，你可以睡這。」傑洛特掀開被子張開手臂。

「他不會介意？」

「不會，」傑洛特只是那麼回答。

葉奈法脫掉衣服，光裸地爬進床裡。傑洛特抱住她深吸口氣。「我想你。」

「我也想你，」她靜靜地說。「她好嗎？」

「她非常了不起，」傑洛特告訴她。他深呼吸：「你需要有心理準備我接下來所要講的。」

「她想要成為獵魔士。」

「有什麼事是你不知道的嗎？」

「亞斯克爾的老二尺寸？」葉奈法過了一會後說。她掀起毯子往黑暗中瞄了一眼。「好了，現在我什麼都知道了。」

「我以為你會生氣。」

「我是，」葉奈法說。她彈了一下傑洛特一邊乳頭，他發出吃痛的嘶聲。臭婊子。他親了下她的頭頂。「不過我本來也知道這有可能會發生。但如果你試圖把就算只有一滴突變藥水倒進她的喉嚨－」

「不。不會有那個。不會有試驗。我用就連維瑟米爾都會害怕的威脅威脅了他。她會以不同的方式訓練，」傑洛特保證。「而且你會是那訓練中的很大一部分。因為如果我們不用那方式增強她的身體。她會需要藥水與保護。我們沒有而你所擁有的魔法知識。」傑洛特的手指梳過她的頭髮。那是那麼地柔順，在他的肌膚上閃耀著光芒。他抬起她的臉吻住她。她的嘴唇壓著他的，當她張開嘴時他把舌頭探入。他把她拉到他的身上，兩人挺動著相抵的身體，直到她僵住。

「傑洛特，亞斯克爾就在旁邊。」

「我知道，」傑洛特捏著她的胸部。「如果你介意這點，我們可以到對面房間去，又或是徹底停下。」他看著在他上方的她。「由你決定。」他希望她了解他的意思。

「傑洛特的意思是，我不介意你們兩個做。有時候能讓我看的話會很好？或許看的時候打個手槍。」

「我永遠不會同時接受你們兩個的老二，」葉奈法說。

「我沒特別想要你接受我的老二。」亞斯克爾聳肩。「你他媽的讓我害怕。再說了，雖然我很確定你的洞很美妙，但我真的習慣了傑洛特的屁股了，近期沒想要找別人的。」

傑洛特嘆氣：「這真是我擁有過的最尷尬的對話了。」

「我的第四個，」葉奈法想了一下後說。

「外行們。甚至沒排進我的前十名。」亞斯克爾移動位置，親吻傑洛特的肩膀。他也緊握了一下葉奈法的手，然後三人都在葉奈法也握了回去時震驚了。「好好玩，」他的語氣徹底的真誠。他翻過身將自己埋入毯子中。

「這是一張很舒服的床，」葉奈法說。她聳聳肩後動起了臀部。傑洛特微笑看著她。

「沒錯。」

那是場安靜的性愛，不像通常那樣的激烈。更只像是重逢，歡迎彼此的陪伴。結束後她躺回他的臂膀裡。「我沒想到他會允許你跟我繼續。」

「沒有人允許或不允許我做我想做的事。」傑洛特將手指推入她體內，搓揉著將她送入第二次的高潮。他舔乾淨自己的手指。「我想要你。總是。」

「我想要你，常常，」她誠實地說：「但是然後，我想要一切。」

「除了我！」亞斯克爾從床的另一側雀躍地說。

「除了你，」葉奈法附和。「不過下一次，你可以看。」

「謝謝。」

「你真的不介意？」葉奈法問，傑洛特對她的語調感到驚訝。聽起來就像是在擔心亞斯克爾。他們倆真的擁有著很奇怪的關係。

「真的，」亞斯克爾向她保證。「你愛他，用著你的方式。而他愛你。我經常很混蛋，但不是那種混蛋。」

「你不是混蛋，」傑洛特咆哮。他能感覺到葉奈法與亞斯克爾都在盯著他看。「你是什麼？麻煩，討人厭的，令人洩氣的，氣死人的，無賴，但不是混蛋。」

「多浪漫啊，」葉奈法說。「亞斯克爾絕對會拿你說話的技巧來寫好多的歌。」

亞斯克爾哼了一聲。

「夠了，你們兩個。睡覺，」傑洛特命令道。他們全躺回床裡，而他必須承認世界上有著其他比夾在葉奈法和亞斯克爾中間更加糟糕的睡覺方式。

許多小時過後，門被敲響了。「傑洛特，你沒來練習場－媽媽！」希里大喊著奔向床。她爬過傑洛特與亞斯克爾後緊緊抱住葉奈法。「媽媽，你來了。而且沒穿衣服。」

「是啊嗯，葉奈法喜歡讓她的奶子呼吸，」亞斯克爾說，傑洛特捏了一下他側腰。

「我好想你，」葉奈法說著親吻希里頭頂。「非常地。」

「我要成為獵魔士，」希里脫口而出。「不要生氣。」

「我不愛那主意，」葉奈法說，「但我也知道該由你決定自己的道路。如果這是你想要的，我會教導你許多的事。用著許多方式。」

「你知道用什麼教她會很好嗎？」亞斯克爾說。「觀看你和傑洛特一起戰鬥。那能向她展示嬌小與高大的隊友如何合作。我不排斥她未來與人組隊的主意。」

「有道理，」傑洛特說。再加上他喜愛有著葉奈法在他身邊的戰鬥。「給我們一些穿衣服的時間。告訴其他人我們想要他們全部一起對抗我與葉奈法。」

希里揚起大大的笑容：「絕對會很精彩。」她親了下葉奈法臉頰後跑出了房間。

傑洛特親吻葉奈法頭頂：「你會習慣這個的。」

葉奈法清了下她的喉嚨。傑洛特瞪向亞斯克爾，確保他不會對葉奈法含著淚的雙眼發表任何評論。但亞斯克爾正在爬離開床。很可能是要給他們倆一點空間。

「她愛你，就像對父母的愛。」傑洛特將葉奈法抱向自己。「那是個嚇人的感覺。」

「我們是糟糕的人，傑洛特。」

「我們是，」他同意。雖然通過亞斯克爾與希里用來看著他們的濾鏡，他與葉奈法完全知道自己是什麼樣的人。「但不管怎樣她都愛我們。」

「在世界傷害她之前我會先將它撕成兩半。」

傑洛特能理解那心情。「來把幾個獵魔士撕成兩半怎麼樣？只是炫耀。」

「你說出了最美妙的事了。」

他們前往練習場，希里正在用垃圾話碾壓其他獵魔士們。葉奈法看了他一眼。傑洛特只是聳肩。「那不在我負責的課程裡。」

「教得好啊，」葉奈法說。她走向武器架挑了一把劍。傑洛特走到場中央，她加入他。七名獵魔士包圍住他們。

「十杜卡特押我父母，」希里大喊。

好幾個人也大喊著下注。

不到十分鐘後希里擁有了一小筆財富。又或是她應該要獲得的，但獵魔士們沒真的擁有那麼多錢。所以她同意了用物品抵用。接下來的五天在訓練與狂歡中飛快模糊的度過了，大部分的獵魔士都與傑洛特同樣地喜愛葉奈法。她在某些夜裡待在他們的床裡，在另外幾晚待在另外幾張床上。傑洛特沿著壁壘土牆走著，思考自己是否能說服她留下，她這幾天過得很開心。

「不，」走到他身旁，她說。

「什麼？」他問。

「我不會搬來這裡。搬來這個世界的盡頭？拜託，」葉奈法說。「再說了不出一個月你跟我就會吵架吵到把這些脆弱的牆都拆了。」

傑洛特討厭她是對的。他們牽起手繼續走著。「我愛你。」

「聽你表達感情真詭異，」葉奈法說。「又一個我過不了太久就會感到煩躁的理由。而且或許亞斯克爾不會吃醋，但我會，我會衝動地憤怒你不能是我的。而且她也需要有些時間不在這裡。」葉奈法看著他：「如果你想要她成長，變得強大，成為新型態的獵魔士，她所有的訓練不能在這進行。因為最終他們會說服你。一點點藥水就好，一小部分的試驗就好。」

「亞斯克爾永遠不會讓他們那麼做的，」傑洛特說，因為她很可能是對的，不管他自己是怎麼覺得，但維瑟米爾只要用正確的方式開口，就能說服他。

「沒錯，但你知道她與我必須離開，」葉奈法說。她把手臂塞到他臂彎中。「但是，如果這是她的道路，我們需要稍微更改原先的規劃。」

「喔？」傑洛特看向她。

「她來這過冬很合理，來凱爾莫罕，冬天時這裡會有許多人能訓練她。接著，在融雪後到初雪落下之間的時間裡她跟著我，學習這世界與其他所有的可能性。各種課程。」葉奈法看著牆外的景色，樹葉已開始變色。「不過我沒辦法再兩季沒有她。」

「我不會要你那麼做的，」傑洛特發誓。

「她和我會離開兩個月，」葉奈法說。「接著她會回到你這度過冬天裡最糟糕的時期。當雪一開始融化，你們往南走，去到我那，然後在那由我接手。當第一片雪從空中落下，我們會傳送到這。」

這是個合理的時程的變動。「你與我將會把她塑造成這世界完全沒見過的人。」

葉奈法露出邪惡的笑容：「混屯與命運將會臣服於她之下。」

傑洛特深深地吻住她，他們靠在壁壘土牆上激烈地做了一場。

  
＊

  
「我給你做了這個，」傑洛特說著將那把短劍交給希里。鑲在劍首上的是她當初找到送給他的那顆石頭。「我無法解釋為什麼，但就是感覺到將它放進那是正確的。」

希里理解地點點頭。她拿著劍比劃了幾下，那在她手中的感覺很完美。「我很喜歡。」

亞斯克爾為她準備了披風，和一條項鍊。那天的晚餐特別的吵鬧，甚至出現了香甜的蛋糕與蜂蜜。晚餐後葉奈法打開傳送門，在給了傑洛特一道炙熱的吻後她走進傳送門。

傑洛特捧起希里的臉：「好好學習。我們兩個月後見。我愛你，女兒。」

「我非常非常愛你，」希里說著把臉埋入他胸口。

「我的小狼，」傑洛特親吻她的頭頂。「她能維持傳送門長時間開啟，但不是永遠。」他輕推她，希里用著她對傑洛特的幾乎相同的力道緊抱亞斯克爾，然後她離開了。所有的獵魔士變得安靜，啤酒不斷地補上。

他們都為了他們小狼的離開陷入憂鬱。

亞斯克爾唱起了歌，他們全都聽著。那是一首關於希里的歌，一首將會建立起神話與傳說的歌。一首保證希里，而不是她外婆，將會被歷史記住的歌。

傑洛特不是房間內唯一一個淚眼汪汪的獵魔士。

當他們上床後，亞斯克爾環抱住他，用著往常傑洛特抱著他的方式。那感覺很奇怪，但非常地安慰人心。「只有兩個月，」傑洛特說。

「那不代表就不會痛了。」

「在幾十年的毫無知覺後，感覺如此多真是煩人。」

「龐大的情感就是個狗娘養的，」亞斯克爾同意。「我能給個提議嗎？」

「嗯？」

「如果我們留在這，你會陷入憂鬱。我們出發探索幾週，尋找一兩個探險。在她回來時回來。」

「但你舒服的床，」傑洛特說。  
「有一點點太過舒服了。我想念空曠的道路。那些危機、那些探險，當你全身蓋滿怪物內臟時聞起來那麼噁心，而我把你洗乾淨。再加上離這不遠有個地方要舉辦秋季豐收慶典，那裡會有愉快的吟遊詩人比賽，還有些不錯的商店。我有陣子沒給你買過任何東西了，超想寵寵你。」

傑洛特翻到亞斯克爾身上：「我想要的就只有你。你不用為我買東西。」

亞斯克爾哼了一聲。「試著阻止我啊。我的錢我愛怎麼花就怎麼花。而且我感覺你需要一兩樣新東西。」

傑洛特哼氣，把臉埋進亞斯克爾喉嚨。亞斯克爾對落在他肌膚上的淚水令人感激地安靜。當傑洛特冷靜下來後，他點點頭。「花點時間待在路上聽起來的確不錯。」

「如果我們在第一道曙光露出時就出發，我會拿刀捅你。」

到了早上，他們沒向任何人說再見的就出發了，但食物與藥水都已被放進鞍袋，顯示了他們已經知道他們會離開。傑洛特輕易撥擋開亞斯克爾試圖刺向他的刀子。他幾乎出聲要希里趕緊跟上，然後想起了她已離開。他點了下頭，對捏了捏他大腿的亞斯克爾表示感激。「讓我們找點什麼來殺，找間旅館讓你唱歌。」

「你真的說了最浪漫的話，」亞斯克爾說。他刷動琴弦，傑洛特慢慢地揚起微笑。

他終於再度唱了丟個銀子。

傑洛特跟著哼唱，然後必須在亞斯克爾因震驚摔下山前將他抓住。

他們最後還是搭了營地，亞斯克爾在火堆前操了他。結束後，傑洛特將他拉進懷裡：「對不起。」

「為了什麼？」亞斯克爾疑惑地問。

「為了我花了那麼長的時間。去看見，去發現。」

「嘛，」亞斯克爾揮了揮手，好像幾十年不算什麼。

「我們原可以擁有更多。」

「傑洛特，我們擁有彼此，擁有一大堆的時間，一個完美的、將會重新塑造這世界的女兒。我們到底還能想要更多的什麼？」

傑洛特想了想：「我可以有雙新靴子。」

亞斯克爾那麼大力地抱住他，幾乎令人發疼。「我會為你買到這片土地上最好的靴子。」

聽著亞斯克爾喋喋不休地說著靴子，傑洛特落入冥想狀態。他模模糊糊地想著自己必須確保亞斯克爾沒有給他買鑲了寶石還什麼的靴子。那男人有著最糟糕的品味。畢竟，他愛上了傑洛特，對那可憐品味給出百分百保證。

傑洛特希望那品味永遠不變。

「我會永遠愛著你這蠢屁股，」亞斯克爾靜靜地說。

「你只准對我的性幻想使用那詭異的通靈法術，」傑洛特說。

「在你醉醺醺的時候，似乎有誰為我們打包了不少的油。我們該來看看我能往你裡頭放進多少我的手嗎？」

眨眼間傑洛特已完全清醒，咬住了亞斯克爾的脖子。他非常想念希里，想念的不得了，但他也很期待這兩個月裡亞斯克爾會把他們扯幾什麼樣的麻煩。

他曾經厭惡亞斯克爾所帶來的麻煩。

但現在，那是他在這世界裡最喜歡的事了。「我愛你，」傑洛特對他說。

「很好。現在脫光，讓我們找點樂子。」亞斯克爾哼著一首他寫的歌，一首超級下流，他絕對不會在希里附近唱的歌。

傑洛特的響亮笑聲驚擾了一些野生動物。「找你所有想要的樂子吧。」

「你不知道那會有多好玩，傑洛特。」

「證明給我看，」傑洛特命令。

那是完美的恰到好處的樂子，那永遠都會是他的。

他對那想法非常滿意。


End file.
